


Bond of a Demon

by Lidia1357



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Adventure, After Skyward Sword, Angst, Bickering, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Rivalmance, lack of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 68,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia1357/pseuds/Lidia1357
Summary: Link is still haunted by the adventures, still fearing his old foe Ghirahim. Even though the demon is dead, he can't shake the feeling that he really isn't, When a different Goddess comes to Link with a request, he will be forced to cooperate with the demon while a new threat emerges that threatens not only the human realm, but the parallel demon realm as well. But can he brush aside his fears and work with the creature who haunts him?





	1. Past Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net

I sat at the edge of Skyloft as I allowed the soft breeze to calm my mind. It ruffled my sandy- blond hair slightly and settled me a little. I was half- tempted to jump and whistle for my Loftwing, but found I lacked the energy to move. Life in Skyloft had been peaceful and even happy after Demise's... well, demise. Zelda was safe, Groose gave up the life of a common bully, people were happier. Things weren't even this good before the rise of Demise. One would think I had never been happier, but, unfortunately that was not the case.

After Zelda had been taken, I knew what I had to do. I felt I had no choice but to protect her. At the time, I even thought I loved her. After the events, however, my affection toward the woman changed to a strong friendship. If she were kidnapped again, I wouldn't hesitate to save her, but I know I am not in love with her. I was given the job of one of the high councilmen after I defeated Demise, so I was often busy, which kept my mind focused during the day. This was a good thing. It kept me from remembering everything. However, in the evening, the nightmare always began.

It was the same dream every night. I would be sitting in a wide field full of rolling hills, combing my fingers through the deep, green blades. The sky would be a perfect blue dotted with puffs of cloud. The scene would stretch for as far as I could see and the air would be a perfect, calm warmth. Then it would suddenly change. The sky would suddenly become full of clouds and darkness. It immediately shower me with rain that felt like small razors tearing at my face. The grass would grow to a great length and wrap around my arms, legs and torso, holding me down with a vice grip that left my fingers tingling. Every sensation would feel real. Painfully so. Then a dark figure would appear. It is only a large shadow at first but it shifts and moves, taking on the frightening form of Demise, looming over me. I would struggle against the plant bonds in fright. I don't have a sword or any other protection against him! I am going to die! Just as Demise is about to bring his mighty sword down upon me, I bolt awake soaked in sweat with a racing heart.

This had occurred every single night. I told Zelda about this dream once. She looked at me with a sad, sympathetic smile. She calmly patted my leg and state that the dream is result of the trauma I went through. She even asked me which part of my adventure was the worst for me. I couldn't tell her. I only let her believe what she wished. She can think it is Demise who scarred me the most, but in the end, he was merely someone to take my real frustrations out on. As I sit here, my mind wanders to my true fright. I can remember the moment clearly. I was so close to Zelda, there was only one more door to pass, but there was someone waiting. Even with his heavy cloak and his back turned I could sense he was dangerous. I felt frightened instantly but held my composure. When he spoke, it seemed the air itself froze and I felt chills run down my spine. However, the worst was when he disappeared, only to come up behind me and whispered in my ear.

 _"I won't kill you, I'll just_ beat _you within an inch of your life_ _!"_

I felt rooted to the spot and powerless as he chuckled cruelly I couldn't move as much as I would have loved to. I had never been so petrified in my life! It was a miracle I was able to fight him after that. Each other encounter wasn't much better. Each time I fought with him, the panic would set in all over again. 

"Hey link!" I was forced out of my thoughts from Groose's deep voice. He bounded towards me with a smile on his face, "Daydreaming eh?" He laughed and plopped down beside me. Everyone in Skyloft found it odd that Groose was kind now, and even odder that we were friends. The strangest moment I could recall was when Groose's old gang was cornering a boy and threatening to throw him over with his mouth gagged so that he couldn't call his Loftwing. Groose walked up as if to join them but knocked their heads together telling them to back off. If I wasn't so dull lately, I would have laughed until my sides ached. Ever since that day, Groose has been everyone's best friend. The kids all look up to him and he's even started teaching them in an unofficial program after the academy hours. "I know it's been hard, and you went through a lot, but you're not alone Link," Groose said with a pat on my back. I forced a smile for his sake. His words weren't actually helping at all. He hadn't been through near what I had. He didn't experience the pain and trauma that I did. He was hardly even a part of the whole adventure. But I couldn't say that, because I knew that it didn't really bother me. I was bothered by something else he couldn't possibly relate to.

I thanked him half-heartedly and threw myself over the edge, whistling for my Loftwing, who swooped below me. Hopefully he won't follow me. After a moment I concluded that he'd wisely stayed on the land. Riding my Loftwing had always been peaceful for me. As everyone always said, I have a special bond with my Loftwing. It's like we understand each other in ways no one else does. Even now that hasn't changed. It's the only peace I have left in this world. I closed my eyes as the wind moved against my face, lifting my sandy-blond hair. My Loftwing made a small sound and leaned his head back as if to say he was there for me. I smiled and stroked his head affectionately. I rode in silence for a few hours until the sun began to set. Even now, Skyloft isn't the safest at night, so there is still a strict curfew. Not that I'm afraid nor in danger, but I am an example for everyone else in Skyloft so I must follow the rules.

I hopped off my Loftwing and headed home. The chilly air of the coming night surrounded me. I shivered slightly, not yet used to the cool temperature. The Surface was a little warmer because of the thicker atmosphere and I almost missed it. Almost. Suddenly, the air seemed to shift in an all too familiar way. I froze, my shivering no longer from the cold. I spun around, observing my surroundings, looking for a figure with white hair and ghostly pale skin, or the black and white version, whichever. I didn't see either, but that did nothing for my paranoia. He can teleport and blend into the shadows. Say what you like about me, but I know this feeling. I had destroyed him! I know it! He is gone so this is only paranoia. I told myself this over and over as I walked home. Ghirahim can't come back. I killed him! If Fi were still here she would calculate my chances of overreacting to be 110% and she would be right! I shut my door, strode to my dresser and yanked it open. Inside was a high quality sword that was made for me as an act of appreciation from Skyloft. Groose was given one as well, but his was much simpler. Mine's sheath was decorated with intricate gold designs and small sapphires. I didn't really want some reward, but I accepted it because it was a weapon and therefore, protection. I held it in front of me as I scanned the dark room. I saw nothing, but did not trust that. I checked my entire room, even the most ridiculous places such as in my wardrobe and under my bed. It took me about forty minutes to accept that there is no one in my room but me. I sat on the bed and drew a deep breath. There's nothing here, I need to relax. I saw beginning to calm down when something small and white caught my eye. My panic sprung back quickly as I moved hesitantly toward the paper and picked it up as if it would explode on me. Written on it, was a note:

_Skychild, Meet me in the cave near the waterfall at midnight. Come alone. Ghirahim_

I froze the second I saw the name. I chucked the paper as far away from me as the room allowed. This must be some sick joke! It must be! Ghirahim is dead! I personally slew him! I stared at the crumpled up paper as uncertainty settled in me. What if Ghirahim had survived? It would be my duty as the Goddess's Knight to finish the deed. I can't turn my back on her now! I glanced at the moon and felt a dread build up inside me. It's nearly midnight already! I took hold of my sword and sheathed it. I moved as silently as I could until I wasn't near any houses then I sprinted for the waterfall. I almost lost my nerve when I was near the mouth of the cave. I had to tell myself over and over again that it was my duty to protect Skyloft! To protect the world!


	2. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link faces his fears.

The cave was very dark, even more so than last time, if that was possible. I waited for Keese or Chu to attack me, but there wasn't a single sound besides my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I half expected Ghirahim to jump out at me, or to feel his breath on my neck. The idea sent a shudder down my spine.

I was near the heart of the cave by now and was about to turn around. It must have been some messed up trick. There's no one here. I was about to turn back when I heard it. That bone chilling voice.

"You kept me waiting Skychild."

My breath caught and I spun around. Ghirahim lit a torch and set it in a holder on the cavern wall. The light swallowed the darkness of the cave and flooded it with golden light. I almost didn't recognize Ghirahim. His white hair was a little longer and the right side wasn't groomed perfectly behind his ear. He no longer wore the crystal dangling from his ear and he exchanged the tight exposing clothes for a simple tunic and pants. His skin wasn't a ghostly white anymore, but more of a pale flesh. The purple bags under his eyes had vanished and the crazy thrill that was all over his face is gone. Even so, this was still Ghirahim, my most frightening foe. I must remain on my guard.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," He crossed his arms and leaned lazily against he cavern wall as if this were a casual conversation between friends. I highly disagreed. I was so tense my back hurt. I drew my sword and held it in front of me, composing myself, "Why are you here Demon Lord?"

The corners of his mouth twitched in humor as he pushed himself off the wall. He took a single step closer to me, holding his hand out as if to offer me something, "I am not the Demon Lord any longer Skychild. If you could lower your weapon a little I will explain it to you."

I lowered my sword a fraction of an inch, not trusting him one bit. He seemed satisfied enough with it and began, "I am a demon _spirit_ , which is not what you humans may think. I have a violent nature but no more evil than a human with an anger problem. When an all powerful being such as Demise duels a demon spirit, and wins, that demon's soul is bound and possessed by him. I became Demise's sword spirit this way," He ran his finger along the tip of my blade, "At first, I tried to resist the nature Demise gave me, which is why I didn't kill you our first few encounters. That was when I had a little of my own will left."

If he thinks I'm stupid enough to believe him for a second, he's crazier than I thought, which seemed impossible. I lifted my sword a little and asked in a threatening voice, "What do you want?"

He seemed surprised by my outburst. When he composed himself, he snapped and a small dagger appeared. He moved so quickly I barely had time to register what was happening. He sliced his hand and appeared so close to me I nearly fell over from surprise. He took hold of the blade of my sword with his already bloody hand and pulled it out of my grip. He then moved closer, backing me into the wall. He slowly caressed the back of my head with his uninjured hand. The contact was unwelcome and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't move away, or protect myself. I waited for him to bash my head against the wall of the cave, or stab me with his dagger. However, he only stood there, his hard eyes on me.

"I want something you wouldn't understand Skychild. And you clearly will not take me at my word, so I will have to buy myself some time to convince you."

I wasn't sure what he meant, nor did I want to know. I stared into Ghirahim's eyes and something suddenly changed in them, they almost seemed... guilty. When that happened, his soft caress turned into a rough grip on my head and he covered my mouth with his bloody hand. He forced my lips open until my mouth was full of the metallic blood. I tried to spit it out, but his hand was still covering my mouth. His other hand now pinched my nose shut so I couldn't breathe. I unwillingly swallowed it and he finally pulled back. I coughed and fell over. My throat burned and the pain quickly spread throughout my entire body. I screamed in agony, the sound amplifying as it bounced off the cave walls. What did he _do_ to me?

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looked in horror. Ghirahim was tasting _my_ blood! He choked and doubled over. My whole body was on fire as if he had boiled my blood and stuck a white hot iron down my throat into my stomach.

"It will pass soon Skychild," Ghirahim wheezed out as if he was in just as much pain, "I didn't want to bind us this way, but you gave me no choice."

I gasped out, "What did you-" I couldn't finish the sentence. The pain was at its peak now. Every cell in my body screamed in agony. Every second felt like a minute and I couldn't breathe. Even my vision was white as a hot iron!

Ghirahim recovered first and stood, wobbly, to his feet. A sheen of sweat on his forehead, "I have bound you to me. I can sense your emotions, I will know where you are at all times, and most importantly, any injury one of us has, the other receives."

The pain finally subsided and I was left a heap on the ground. I felt like I'd run for an hour inside a hot oven. I glared up at Ghirahim and said in a raspy breath, "You're lying."

He gave me back my sword and pulled me up. I would have fought him, but I hadn't yet regained my strength. He held his uninjured hand up and cut a short, shallow cut in his pointer finger. I felt a sharp sting in my pointer finger and looked down. There was a small line identical to his! I gripped my sword as anger spread through me. How could he? I swung my blade at him in a rage. He caught the blade with his hand. My own seared in pain and my beautiful sword dripped with blood. I dropped it and collapsed to the ground in despair. This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!

Ghirahim sat beside me, resting his bleeding hands on his knees, "I do not wish to fight. I wish to regain my lost time when I was under Demise's influence. However, I cannot do that without Skyloft's trust. That is why I need _your_ trust," He looked directly at me as he said this. By now my breathing had returned to normal, but my full strength had not returned.

"What makes you think I'm stupid enough to trust you?" I spat at him with a vicious glare. My hatred for him over powered my fear. Hopefully it won't cost me my life.

He chuckled and leaned back, "Why nothing Skychild. I do not intend to ask for your trust, I am going to earn it," He then glared at me, "but I am a demon, evil or not. I am patient now but do not test my temper!" He stood up and stalked away, pointing to the left, "That is the way out," then went to the right. I wasn't sure if I trusted his directions. I know for _sure_ I don't trust anything else he said.

I slowly made my way to the fork and chanced going left. As I walked, I observed my bleeding hand. Are we really bound the way Ghirahim says? or was this some kind of trick? The thought sickened me. Not only can I not kill him, I'll have to protect him! I neared the exit of the cave and breathed a sigh of relief. It was dawn now and I was exhausted. There's almost no chance of sleeping today because I have to meet with Zelda. Sighing, I located a fairy to heal my wounds and made my way to Zelda's house.

"Link you look awful! Are you sick?" Zelda asked when I arrived. I didn't need a mirror to know I looked like death.

I smiled and sat beside her, "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep," I wasn't exactly lying, it just wasn't the complete truth.

She saw right through it, as any childhood friend would, but only said, "Well, get lots of sleep tonight."

I nodded in agreement. Zelda folded her hands and began.

"My father has gone to the surface to learn more about it. During this time, we will not be able to reach him," A shadow of fear spread across her face, "I know I told you your dream is an affect of trauma, but I'm not so sure anymore. My past life visited me in my sleep and told me you will face a challenge that will make the past adventure seem easy. I know nothing about it and will not be able to help, in fact, I may unknowingly become an obstacle."

I was unsure of what to think. She thinks the dream might be a prophecy? I thought of Ghirahim and asked, "Can demons affect dreams?"

She was thoughtful a moment, "Not really, the only humans who have dreams that have anything to do with a demon influence would be Soras who will soon bind with their demon guardian, and that's a gift only granted demons who are pure of heart so you needn't worry Link."

This news relieved me. A Sora is a human who is fated to be guarded by a demon. No one understands this bond and it is not explainable by Soras. Only few demons with pure hearts are given a Sora. Ghirahim won't be given a Sora, and therefore, can't be the reason for my dream.

I said my goodbye to Zelda and walked home. The long night wore on me as the day went on, and Zelda's troubling words haunted my mind. By the end of the day, I could barely stand up. Even Groose, who is known for his lack of observation skills, seemed concerned. 

After I'd finally dragged myself home, I collapsed onto my bed. My mind seemed to tug towards the waterfall by some sort of outside force, but before I could think on it, I fell asleep.

I was in the field again in the same dream. I waited for the change in the sky, and for Demise to appear. As usual, I struggled against my grassy bonds as Demise took form. It was pointless, but I didn't give up. Demise seemed to have a satisfaction in his eyes as he brought his blade down. This is where I normally woke up. However, I didn't! The sword was coming closer and closer. I panicked and was sure I was going to die. Just as the sword was about to make contact, however, it was knocked away!

I bolted awake now, a whole new emotion swarming me. Who was that? Who saved me? Is this someone who will help me with the oncoming threat? I sat a moment, allowing my excited breathing to slow down. What had happened? I shook my head and decided some fresh air was in order. I stood up and slipped my tunic on and pulled on my boots. I then walked outside into the night air and sat at the edge of Skyloft. It was around four in the morning so I was technically breaking the curfew. At the moment, however, I didn't care. For the first time since the nightmare started, I hadn't wanted to wake up.


	3. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link ponders the change in his dream

"Nice night to gaze at stars."

I jumped and spun around. Ghirahim stood with his hands on his hips, one leg bent with his foot resting against the stone wall. His black eyes glittered in the moonlight.

I returned my attention to the clouds, pretending to be unaware of the demon behind me. Or of the sudden pounding of my heart.

Ghirahim sat beside me, completely at ease, "It's risky for me to be out here but that cave is rather dull."

I didn't respond. It's not like he can't take care of himself.

"Hmm, I see," He mumbled so quietly I wondered if he was talking to himself. I didn't know what he was talking about, but didn't particularly care either. I wanted him to leave. I can't kill him, but that doesn't mean I have to see him too.

"Help!" A young girl's scream sounded. I looked in the direction the sound came from and jumped up quickly! It came from the other side of the land! I may not have enough time! I stood up quickly and darted in her direction.

"You won't make it Hero!"" Ghirahim yelled. He teleported to me and wrapped his arms around me, restraining me.

"Get off!" I snarled, struggling from his grip.

"Let me help," He whispered softly. I suddenly felt odd, as if I were disappearing. Then I was somewhere else in an instant.

"Help me!" A small girl called. She was now right in front of me, hanging from the edge of Skyloft. I could clearly see she's too young to have a Loftwing, so if she falls she's in trouble!

I rushed to her and reached out for her, "Take my hand!"

She shook her head, fat tears falling from her face, "I'm too scared!"

I can't leap off and call my Loftwing, she might fall. I turned my head, looking for anyone who could help. The only person who was available was Ghirahim. I made eye contact with him, unsure of what to do.

He nodded and disappeared, reappearing with the girl, then disappeared again. The girl was so confused she blinked and looked around, "Who was that?"

I was frozen with shock. I wasn't sure what to say, since I was just as surprised as her. Ghirahim actually did that! Maybe-

 _No_! he hasn't changed! He is tricking me so I'll trust him and he can get to Zelda.

"Link?" She stared up at me with wide, yellow eyes and her little hands were clasped together expectantly. I looked down at her and shrugged. 

"I didn't see it. I... I blinked and now you're here."

Her eyes lit up, "Maybe it was an angel!"

I almost laughed at the irony of the idea, as if! "Perhaps. Now, what were you doing out? There is a curfew you know."

She shuffled her feet, "I wanted to see the Loftwings at night. My friend says their beautiful. I tried to get closer and I slipped."

I knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There are many dangers at night, not just falling. That's why we have a curfew. It's for your protection."

She nodded and turned to head home, but she stopped. She spun around and quickly asked, "Are you afraid of anything Link?"

I smiled, "Yes, many things," I thought immediately of Ghirahim and shuddered. He may have helped her this time, but I still don't trust him.

"I'll go home now. Bye Link!" I didn't even notice she left. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Ghirahim smirked at me.

"Until next time Hero," He then disappeared in a burst of golden diamonds.. The sunlight began to show itself in rays of orange and pink. It had been yet another sleepless night. At least I had rested some before I woke from my frustrating dream. Today held nothing special so I jumped over the edge and called my Loftwing.

As I soared through the air, my mind tugged to the right, as if by some sort of instinct. I tilted my Loftwing to the right, feeling the tugging grow stronger. I frowned with confusion. I've never felt it before.

We flew to a distant land that was fairly small without any inhabitants. I found this odd. Why would I feel such strong pull to this place?

As I neared it, I noticed a person standing in the center. The closer I got the more details I noticed, and soon, I could tell who it was I was looking at. I hesitated, feeling a jolt of panic for a moment. _Come on Link, get over it!_ I forced the fear to the back of my mind and hopped off my Loftwing. I  walked up to him, wondering what was pulling me toward him so strongly.

"How did you find me Skychild?" Ghirahim asked, turning to face me.

This confused me even more, "I felt something pull me in this direction," I felt nothing now, as if I was exactly where I was supposed to be. None of this made any sense.

Ghirahim crossed his arms and tapped a finger on his arm, "That's not right! Only I should feel that pull," He turned away in thought. It took me moments to understand.

"You mean, this is a side affect of what you did to me?" Fury ran through me quickly and I had a sudden temptation to push him over the edge.

"No Hero. And if you value your life, you won't take mine," He smirked and moved closer to me slowly. I was frozen in place. He knew what I was thinking? I stepped back until I was close to the edge, my anger now fear. Ghirahim moved closer and closer until he was pressing his body to me. I was too frightened to think about jumping over. All I could see was Ghirahim's black eyes. He rested his hands on my shoulders and leaned in, whispering in my ear, his breath tickled my neck, "Be careful to control your emotions Hero. I can sense them."

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or frightened more. He can't read my mind, but he knows what I'm feeling. Thought this can be just as much of a disadvantage. What frightened me most was his closeness, which hadn't let up.

Ghirahim's eyes roamed over me and he began to slowly trace the muscles of my chest. That was too far! I shoved him away and threw myself over the edge, whistling for my Loftwing. As I flew away from him, my stomach churned. What makes him think he can touch me like that? And why didn't I react sooner?

My frustration grew to fury as I flew closer to Skyloft. I hopped off my Loftwing and jogged for the training area to blow off some steam.

There was no one around, so I sliced logs for an hour to work off my frustrations. I rarely come here anymore, because I don't want to use my sword with others around. My long journey and trials left me with survival instincts that would put others in harms way. When you've spent a large amount of time fighting practically everything that moves, you're left with a kind of paranoia. Slice first and ask questions later.

When I felt I'd worked my anger out, I took a walk around Skyloft. The sun was high overhead, beating down on my face. With no specific duties to do today, I headed home. A nap is very much in order. I need to catch up on sleep, and maybe, I'll finish that dream.


	4. Danger!

I took one step into my home and collapsed to the ground. I felt like someone had hit me in the back with a hammer. Before I could even get up, my jaw ached like someone had a tight hold on it. It was hard to breathe and my head ached. I panicked. _What is going on?_

My mind flashed to the cave when Ghirahim bound us. My mind tugged in that direction now the way it had before. This could only mean one thing... Ghirahim is in danger!

Which means _I'm_ in danger!

I felt a jab and looked down to see blood seeping from my leg. I need to find Ghirahim! I pulled myself to my bed and reached under it for my sword. I used it to help me up like a stick, feeling my strength wane. I'd experienced worse pain than this, I'll be fine. Hopefully Ghirahim can hold off just a little longer. I tucked my sword safely behind my back and ran as fast as I could towards the cave. My leg was screaming in protest but I did my best to ignore it as I pushed on.

The closer I got to the cave, the stronger my mind pulled. I rushed in, expecting to hear a battle or fighting. But all I heard was my own ragged breath and pounding heart. Something must be happening, I just have to get to him before we both die! Just as I neared the heart of the cave, I saw a flash of blinding light and felt every muscle tighten up to a painful level. I fell over, unable to move. My body coiled like a spring and my bones felt restricted. My head pounded and my eyes were burning even shut tightly. The light disappeared as quickly as it had come, but the pain followed much slower.

When I finally felt I could move a bit, I drew my sword and used it to stand at the speed of growing grass. Every part of my body hurt and protested any motion. However, I have to make sure Ghirahim is safe. The irony of the thought sickened me.

I heard a soft moan and followed the sound. My eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness so sight was a luxury I didn't momentarily have. My mind however, pulled me in the right direction. I crawled so I wouldn't step on him and searched with my hands until they touched warm flesh.

"What... are you doing... here Hero?" He gasped out, trying to sit up.

I scowled, my own breathing irregular, "For you," It seemed the correct thing to say in the moment with as few words as possible, but I didn't realize at the time it could have been taken a few different ways.

I helped Ghirahim to his feet and leaned against the cave wall for support, "You aren't safe here and I can't have you dying. You're coming with me," I said between pants. Ghirahim didn't say anything for a moment. My eyes adjusted enough to see his outline but that was it.

"Focus on where you intend to go and I'll teleport us there," He said quietly. I wasn't sure how my concentration would affect his power, but I didn't question it. I thought hard about my house, picturing it in my mind. I felt an odd, tingling sensation move throughout my body then disappeared, I opened my eyes and found Ghirahim and myself outside my house.

In plain sight!

It took me a moment to realize that Ghirahim was passed out in the grass beside me. I guess he didn't teleport us in because he lacked the energy. I wanted to do follow his lead and sleep as well but we can't be seen. No one could possibly understand this situation. _I_ don't understand this situation!

Sighing heavily, I hauled Ghirahim up and leaned forward so most of his weight was on top of me. He didn't weigh very much but my muscles were already at their limit. The few feet to my front door were torture, but I somehow managed to make it inside.

Once the door was shut and locked I sort of tossed sort of shoved Ghirahim onto the bed. He's clearly worse off than me right now. I almost passed out right there, but had enough strength to pull myself into a chair before my eyes shut.

I awoke comfortable and warm. I was on my bed under the blankets and was certain I'd remain there for a while. I rolled over so that I was facing my room door when something struck me. I wasn't in my bed when I fell asleep!

I sat up quickly and winced. The pain in my body and head was proof that I hadn't dreamed the whole thing. So the question remained, where is Ghirahim?

Panic surged through me at the possibilities of what could have happened while I as asleep. I hopped off of the bed, wincing from soreness. Oddly enough, I was only stiff like I'd been through a long workout the day before.

I was a couple feet away from the door when it flew open. The demon's black eyes met mine quickly, searching me with urgency, "What's wrong?"

I raised an eyebrow in question. I didn't make a sound to alert him, and why does it matter to him anyway?

Ghirahim relaxed a little and opened the door wide enough for me to exit the room, "I sensed your panic."

 _Oh_. But that still doesn't explain his concern. I mean I know if I die so does he but that's a little too overboard.

I stiffly walked past him to the main room. Everythin was as I left it. There was a table in the center with a beige tablecloth draped over it. There was a chest against the far right wall and a mail window on the far left. It doesn't look to me like he's changed anything.

"I sense suspicion Skychild," Ghirahim stated with humor as he leaned against the door frame. I shrugged and sat on the stood beside the table. The sun was low in the east.

"How long was I out?"

"Eight hours."

I nodded and traced lines that didn't exist on the tablecloth, "What are we going to do?"

I didn't expect him to respond, nor cared if he did. I just need a plan. I can't keep Ghirahim here, there are too many risks. However, the cave doesn't seem safe either. Skyloft is so small there is literally nowhere else for him to go! So what can we do?

"We may return to the surface," Ghirahim said softly, as if to himself. I looked up with an annoyed expression.

"You started all of this Demon. If you want to return to the surface, you go ahead," I couldn't control my anger much longer. I shouldn't have even been brought into this mess and now he's only making it worse.

Ghirahim flipped his hair back as if by habit and crossed his arms over his chest, "The second you trust me, the bond will break Hero."

I tensed at that statement in slight panic. There is no way I'll ever thrust this demon! I will be bound to him forever!

I thought about that for a moment, being bound to Ghirahim forever. The thought was nearly as awful as the dream, which I was till irritated with. I glared daggers at Ghirahim and said in a low tone, "I will _never_   trust you. Never!"

For a millisecond, Ghirahim almost looked hurt. But I couldn't be sure because his expression flashed to anger, "You are trying my patience Skychild," His tone was low and menacing; his black eyes were hard, "You and your people are in danger, and I may be the only one who can help you! But if you insist on this hateful disposition towards me, I will be on my way!" He shouted the last few words at me before telporting away. I was stuck on the words, 'may be the only one who can help you'. What did he mean? There can't really be a danger coming that I can't handle right? I fought Demise for goddess sake! This can't be much worse.

For some reason, however, I felt doubtful. I don't trust him for a minute, but I couldn't help remembering the recent incident. Who was it that attacked Ghirahim in the cave?

My mind tugged towards the surface and I scowled. He wasn't kidding it seems. I knew I was going to have to follow him. There is a complicated situation going on and I need to understand the whole problem before I can find a solution. I sighed and stood up, wincing slightly. I walked stiffly to the door and noted the late morning sun as I stepped out. I made my way to the edge and sighed. I'll be quick, it can't be hard to find him with this mind pull thing. No one will even know I was gone. I looked around me for witnesses before I took a deep breath, jumped over, and whistled for my Loftwing.


	5. Netti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets the Demon Goddess, Netti

I felt a shiver at the familiarity of the Surface. I knew Ghirahim was close, because the pull was strong. Good, I can return soon then. I walked west for a couple miles, holding my guard up the whole time. I don't trust anything in this place, I can barely be friendly with the Kikwi and Mogma these days. I didn't want any part of this place. Not after everything that's happened. I felt the pull strengthen as I neared a strange cave I never noticed before.  
"That's odd," I mumbled, "I thought I knew this place like the back of my hand. I ventured into the odd cave, feeling not only the pull, but a strange yet mystical presence. I only walked a few yards when The cave closed suddenly behind me. I drew my sword, my adrenaline spiking. What is this?  
The atmosphere thickened, like steam in the air, and warmed. Something about it calmed me so much I couldn't resist sheathing my sword. As my eyes adjusted, a soft blue light appeared in the near distance. As the glow neared, it extended and particles seemed to pull to it. It built up to a humanly figure. Pretty soon, I was standing in front of a six foot tall woman with flowing, long hair and a slender waist. Something about her presence reminded me of Fi, and I relaxed even more.  
"Welcome Link," Her voice was also similar to Fi's but softer and more motherly, "I am Netti, goddes of Demons. I created the Sora bond, and decide who is paired within this bond."  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I am standing in the presence of the Goddess of Demons? This is the last thing I was expecting to find down here!  
She floated closer to me in a way that looked more like she was under water. Everything about her rippled as it defied gravity. It was strange yet beautiful. "You have been chosen Young Hero. You are now a Sora."  
My surprise grew even more, "A Sora? Why would I need a Demon Guardian? I can take care of myself!" I said a little defensively. I didn't want to admit it, but the idea hurt my pride. After all I'd done on my own I don't think I'll need anyone's help!  
She shook her head slowly, her hair swirling around her blank face, "You will soon need a Demon to guide you through your trials. Something is coming for you and your chosen guardian. You must protect each other, the Surface, Skyloft and the whole Demon Realm."  
This news sunk in slowly, but when it did, it hit me hard. This is big. It's even larger than my last adventure. I need to begin right away! But there was one question. "Who's my guardian?" I had a sinking feeling that I wouldn't like the answer.  
"Your guardian is the King of all Demons. Once a great and just ruler. However, Demise poisoned his mind and took him over, hoping to unlock the secrets of all Demon history and power. He hoped to use this knowledge to gain a demonic army and take control of the Sora guardians. I could not let this happen. My only means of security was to erase all memories he possessed. You can help him regain them and in turn, you will become his Sora."  
Demon... King? I will be the Sora to the King of all Demons? The thought almost left me lightheaded. Maybe that's why she gave him to me, because he's so important. I've saved a goddess before, but this felt oddly different. I never thought of Zelda as a goddess, my drive to save her was from our longstanding friendship. I have experience saving important people, but a king of a whole realm? This seemed overwhelming.  
"When will I meet him?"  
She moved closer and touched my forehead, closing her eyes, "Soon. You have met a ghost of the former king, but not the real personality he once held," She concentrated a moment, "I sense you are already tied to him, but I will make the bond stronger."  
Before I could comprehend what she meant, she leaned forward and brought her lips to mine. It wasn't a kiss, and didn't feel like what I'd imagined one would feel like either. Her lips pushed mine open and then she sucked in a deep breath. My veins turned to ice. It was like the life was being sucked out of me. However, the feeling left soon when she exhaled. My body felt warm and tingly, and the tug on my mind returned, yet it tugged upward, towards Skyloft.  
Netti pulled back, "It is done. You must now return to him and give him this. It is only the beginning of your quest, but it will help.  
She waved her arm and a green light appeared in front of me, "Take this and give it to him. It is a royal treasure, guarded by the demons. It was once a grand gem that was worn on the Demon King's ear, but it was shattered and taken to different corners of the Demon realm for protection. This was my order. You and your guardian must restore it. Each piece carries vital memories. This one, only carries the image and sliver of recollection of his former self. I must go now. Take heed Hero."  
She disappeared, and the only light left was the sliver of light in front of me. As I took hold of it, the cave disappeared around me. I was left in a field, just as I knew was there before. The light in the sliver left, revealing a small, clear and glittering shard that threw out every color imaginable. I tucked into my pouch and headed for Skyloft. As I returned to the air, I thought about all of this. Ghirahim must have known he wasn't evil before, and that's why he bound himself to me. It makes sense now! He could have not been lying in the cave, when he bound himself to me. But, Netti said he doesn't remember who he is. So how much does he know? I guess I'll find out.  
Oddly, my mind pulled to my house. What is he up to? I hopped off of my Loftwing and rolled into a jog to the house. I slowed as I neared, trying to look normal for the people passing by. Groose threw a wave and a head nod as he strolled by. I returned the wave as I opened the door, shutting it tightly behind me. Ghirahim was standing by the window with his arms crossed. He didn't look mad, or happy. He looked lost.  
"I came back to check on you when I couldn't feel your presence, but you weren't here either. You were somewhere powerful to have blocked the bond temporarily. However," He turned around to face me, "It seems stronger now. Where were you Skychild?"  
I reached into my pouch, grasping the shard, "I was visited by the Demon Goddess Netti, not that it's your business."  
He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Netti? Any why is this?"  
I played with the shard, rolling it into my fingers in front of my face, "I'm a Sora now." I felt a little smug as I said this, as if Ghirahim can't touch me now. I don't know why, but it felt as if I'd won something in a game I didn't know I was even playing.  
His face flashed with fear and... hurt? I couldn't tell. He forced a passive mask as his eyes zeroed in on the shard, "What is that?"  
I stopped rolling it and side glanced him, "Why don't you find out?" I tossed it to him, expecting him to catch it and suddenly remember something. It's the best way to tell if I was correct in assuming he's the demon.  
However, it seems something else happened.  
He caught it easily then fell to the floor like a sack of pumpkins. His eyes widened in sudden agony and fear. Out of the shard sprang thin, gold strands that wove through the piercing in his ear and solidified to the shard again, creating a very small earring where his crystal once was. He cried out and his body went rigid. I froze, unsure of what to do from here.  
He rolled around for a bit, holding himself together with his arms. He yelled in pain and misery for a full minute. When he stopped, he was oddly still. I walked slowly, hoping that this hadn't killed him. Only so I won't die of course. I heard him breathe a sigh and relaxed a little. It was an odd sigh, almost peaceful.  
He rolled over, and what I saw next was amazing and odd... even compared to what I've seen in my adventures.  
His skin darkened to a few shades darker than mine and his ears elongated until they were well over an inch longer than mine. He moaned and slowly stood up, rubbing his head. His hair seemed to be bleeding black ink that flooded the white until all that was left was a sleek black. When he finally stood up, he seemed lightheaded. He turned back to me and I froze.  
Those eyes!  
His eyes were a shining gold that seemed to glow slightly. I stood speechless as I stared at the transformation. Ghirahim didn't look the same at all! His outline might be the same, but the details were different. Demise truly did take his appearance from him. None of his people would have recognized him!   
Ghirahim slid down to the floor with a soft moan, "What... what happened?"  
His voice changed as well. Before it was dark and malicious. Now it's soft and almost kind. I couldn't say anything, for my speech had left me. I unsheathed my sword and handed it to him instead.  
One glance and he dropped it, "What the?" He ran his fingers through his silky locks experimentally.  
I shrugged, going for humor, "I think it suits you."  
The Demon King glared at me. "There is nothing humorous about this Skychild! It seems Demise took more from me than my life."  
He lost me.  
Ghirahim sighed, "Only demons of the royal family have golden eyes like these Hero."  
Now I understood. What hadn't yet dawned on me was that all the time Ghirahim was under Demise's influence, the demon realm was without a ruler. "I think the Demon realm might be a little different now. They probably need you."  
Ghirahim shook his head, "I need my memories first. All I have recollected from this shard is the royal treasure and that I am royalty. I cannot rule like this!" He looked up with frustration.  
I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, "Then we better find the rest of that earring. Netti told me we'll need to find the shards in the demon realm and restore it to gain your memories. Let's just do that."  
He rubbed his temple, "I wish I could go back in time and kill Demise myself!" With a sigh, he nodded, "But Netti is right. I do need to find the rest of the earring." His eyes shot in my direction. "But I can do it alone!"  
He stood up and moved to walk out but I pinched my own arm hard. He looked at his own and raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.  
"The bond isn't gone Ghirahim. In fact, it's stronger than before. You can't go on your own. I need to go with you." Saying this out loud tightened my chest painfully. I didn't want to leave with him any more than I wanted to eat a rotten pumpkin. But I can't turn my back on a goddess. Even Netti.  
"You have a guardian now. As a Sora, your main responsibility is your Demon guardian," He pointed out.  
I rolled my eyes, "That's why I'm going with you bonehead. That's why the bond is stronger I am your Sora."  
His eyes softened to a stranger emotion I couldn't place. He looked away and said softly, "I see." He looked back at me and said, "Fine, but I must warn you. Demons are not friendly by nature. Everything about them changes when they are given a Sora. This will not be pleasant by any means."  
I flashed a half smile, "Then it won't be boring."  
He sighed and shook his head, "well, first thing first you need to stock up because we cannot come back until the deed is done. But before that, you must tell someone where you're going. I don't need your people tearing the land and Surface apart trying to find you."  
I nodded, "Deal."


	6. The Journey

 

Ghirahim and I walked slowly towards Zelda's house. I could feel my pulse quicken at the sight of other people. Ghirahim was certain no one would recognize him, but I didn't want to take this chance. However, it's necessary. I need to show Zelda I have a guardian and tell her what I'm doing. Otherwise, I'll have all of Skyloft looking for me. As we walked up the steps, my dread heightened. I can't believe I'm dong this. Ghirahim rolled his eyes at me.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment. She opened with a bright smile. "Hello Link." Her eyes turned to Ghirahim and they widened with surprise. "Oh, who's this?"

I moved a little to the side so she could see him better, "Zelda, this is my... Demon Guardian."

Her blue eyes sparkled with delight, "Link! You're a Sora?" She opened the door wider to allow access, "How exciting! Please come in both of you!"

We entered and I tried to relax. Zelda didn't recognize him, so why worry? I should be relieved right now. However, I still felt that she might have a feeling. I mean, he _did_ kidnap her. Shouldn't she sense it's him? I looked at Ghirahim doubtfully. His presence isn't the same since then. Even before he touched the earring, in the cave, he isn't the same person. A lot of the madness had left his eyes and there was more life in his skin. The evil, crazed aura was gone. I just hadn't really noticed until now.

We gathered in the living room in Zelda's house. Much larger than the others in Skyloft, her's had a room for meetings such as these, her own, and another for guests. This room was full of comfortable seating benches with cushions as well as a single chair for herself and a small, round table for drinks and snacks. She asked if we cared for any, but Ghirahim and I both declined. We wouldn't be here long.

Zelda now stood a couple feet away, fidgeting. She clearly wasn't sure what to do next. "I really don't know what to say..."

"I do," Ghirahim offered, "The Goddess Netti has assigned me to th- Link specifically to keep the Demon realm safe. We must travel there and restore a very important artifact to the Demonic Royal Family. If this isn't done, not only will the Demon realm be destroyed, but Skyloft as well as the Surface will be affected as well."

Zelda froze at this news. She looked to me for confirmation. I nodded with an apologetic look. She slowly smiled and bowed her head.

"You truly are a hero of the Goddesses. You seem to be in constant need of them. Do not worry, I'm certain Groose can keep things safe here while you're gone. Just..." She looked up at me with a slight worry, "Be careful. The Demon realm has waned and grown into a state of chaos since Demise took their king. Even now he is missing and they have no order. Please take heed and return home safely."

Well, it seems Zelda confirmed my fears. I nodded and took her hand with assurance, "I promise Zelda. It's not like I've never encountered danger before. I'll be back soon." I squeezed her hand once and turned to leave. I stopped when I noticed Ghirahim hadn't yet followed. I turned around to a _very_ wrong sight.

Zelda had thrown her arms around a shocked Ghirahim with a sad expression. "Please take care of him!"

Ghirahim, unknowing of what to do, lightly touched Zelda's back awkwardly, "I promise. I won't let anything happen to him. We're tied by the Goddess so I really have no choice."

I shot him a look, _And who's fault is that?_

He raised an eyebrow in a way that said, _What else do you want me to say?_

Satisfied, Zelda pulled back with a nod. "Thank you. Be careful and return home safelt. And Skyloft welcomes you... umm I'm sorry." She flushed, "I never caught your name."

_We're dead._

"Solimace," Ghirahim stated quickly. I forced myself not to laugh, raise an eyebrow, or just say, ' _What?'_

Zelda smiled, "What a wonderful name. Were you named after the mythical hero Demon Solimace?"

_Uh... come again?_

Ghirahim nodded, "Indeed I was. I've heard I may carry some of his bloodline, but that would mean must have some link to the royal family." He added a false chuckle, "I apologize for cutting this short, but we must go. The sooner the better."

Zelda nodded, "Of course, of course. I feel better already. Take care of each other!"

I rushed Ghirahim out of the house quickly before Zelda asks or does anything else that leads to something bizarre. When we were no longer within hearing distance I sent him a questioning look. "Who's Solimace?"

Ghirahim walked forward without even looking at me, "My Great-Great- Grandfather. He was a half demon that saved the demon realm and became legendary. Until I received this shard I'd forgotten about him."

"Half demon?" I asked with surprise.

Ghirahim nodded, "Yes. His father was the demon king at the time and his mother was a human." He sent me a side glance, "She was his Sora."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Not only at the words, but the look in his golden eyes as he said it. What was the meaning in that look? Another thing, how can a demon and human be together? Yes there is the odd and indescribable relationship between a guardian and Sora, but I'd never heard f it growing to love. Thought, I guess anything's possible.

We neared my house again and I stopped. "I've got everything I'll need in there. I've been cautious since Demise was killed and kept a stock so I'll be right back."

I hurried into the house and opened the chest, retrieving my shield, money bags, chain mail and gauntlets. I slipped the chain mail on then pulled the gauntlets up my arms. I opened a drawer where I'd kept the green clothes before. I never thought I'd wear them again. I hesitated a moment as my fingers touched the strong cotton. Shaking my head quickly, I pulled the tunic, pants and boots on. There's no time for this nonsense.

I grabbed some bottles of potion out of the cupboard and stuffed it in my pack. There's enough for Ghirahim as well. Unfortunately our wounds will be a problem for both of us. We'll just need to be extra careful I guess.

I froze a moment, thinking. This is going to be dangerous. Probably verging on a suicide mission. If one of us is hurt, both are hurt. And we're going somewhere I've never been and Ghirahim doesn't remember with chaos and lack of order everywhere in a realm with the most vicious beings known to history. This should be fun.

As I shut the door, I noticed Ghirahim with his arms crossed and a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What?"

He shrugged and looked away, "You're worried we'll fail." _  
_

I forgot about him knowing my emotions. Too bad it's not likewise for me. I shrugged, "We might, we might not. Either way we have to try. We don't have time for discussion. Let's just go."

He didn't say anything a moment, but after a few minutes he closed his eyes, "This may feel odd for you. Just don't jump conclusions."

I nodded, a bit worried about what he'll do. Ghirahim opened his eyes and walked to me slowly, his gaze piercing into my soul. The intensity of it sent shivers through me. He stopped a couple inches from me and leaned forward. All the while his eyes never left mine. I felt paralyzed yet almost worried. This doesn't look right. What is he doing?

His forehead was now touching mine and he smirked, "Now... sleep."

A wave of drowsiness overcame me, then another and another. Each stronger than the first. Just as my eyes drifted shut, I said, "Ghirrrrrrr."


	7. The Demon Realm

When I came to I had a dull headache. I tried to open my eyes but something was preventing me. Before I could struggle, Ghirahim's voice drifted to my ears.

"Just a moment Skychild. I will let you open your eyes in a moment." I didn't understand why he was covering my eyes, or why I was being held so close to him. The really odd thing was that It didn't feel uncomfortable. His warmth was actually a comfort. Must be a Sora- guardian thing. I won't accept any other explanation.

"Alright, we're here. When I uncover your eyes, you will feel cold. That is because you are not truly in the realm until you see it. Are you ready?"

I nodded, bracing myself for anything. When Ghirahim moved his hand, I opened my eyes. I instantly felt a shiver of dampness and cold in the air. We seemed to be in a dungeon of some sort.  I could smell mold, dirt and death. My stomach churned. Where are we?

"Two things," I said. "Why'd you knock me out and what is this place?" I looked around at the rotten room. It was clearly stone covered in moss and dirt. We're most likely underground.

Ghirahim moved a loose stone that revealed some sort of secret opening, answering the second question, "Panic, confusion or stress interrupts the process of crossing between realms. And trying it twice is risky because even an attempt is a drain on my power. Now let's go."

As I followed Ghirahim down the latter, I thought of something, "How do you remember this?"

We landed on the ground at the opening of a tunnel. Ghirahim simply pointed at the earring shard before lighting a torch hanging on the wall. This place had clearly not been used in a long time. We walked swiftly through the dank tunnel in silence. Even our footsteps were light and unheard. Ghirahim turned around and placed a slender finger to his lips, signalling to remain silent. I nodded and followed closely behind. We came to a fork in the tunnel. Here, Ghirahim stopped. He leaned in to my ear, his closeness making me shiver.

"You wait here," He whispered. He walked slowly to the left for a ways and shoved the top of the torch into the dirt, rubbing out the flame. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed his outline setting the useless stick in a holder on the wall before returning. He motioned for me to follow to the right and crouched down, walking slowly. I did the same, unsure of why we are sneaking around in an abandoned tunnel. This went on for maybe thirty minutes without an event. That is until Ghirahim stopped suddenly, holding a finger up for me to be silent again. I froze, straining my ears.

At first, I heard nothing. But after a moment, I heard faint footsteps in the near distance. They were coming closer and soon I could see a golden light heading our way.

Ghirahim shrunk back and closed his eyes. Until that moment, I didn't know his eyes glowed. Good thing he closed them or we'd be spotted for certain.

I heard a voice and pressed myself to the wall tightly. The light was coming closer and closer, nearing us. And then... it stopped. My adrenaline was pumping through my veins. My hands itched to unsheathe my sword, but this is Ghirahim's territory. I need to play by his rules. If only I knew who exactly we were hiding from, or at least where we are. Eventually, the light receded, and I heard a voice again.

"Why do we have to check this place? It's not like some creep's gonna come through here looking for the king. He's gone."

"I don't know," A grumpy, male voice answered, "I think Wenta's worried the king'll return and take back the realm. Yeah right! I wish!"

I eyed Ghirahim pointedly. He nodded once and closed his eyes again, listening.

"What about the old king's cousin? Why can't she take the throne?"

"You know why."

"We're changing tradition anyway! Why not choose a good change?"

"I don't know! Let's just get back before we become Swog food!"

They left quickly and Ghirahim opened his eyes. I waited for him to translate the conversation.

"Swog are like Keese only larger and feed on demon blood. Don't worry." He said with amusement. I rolled my eyes, "And Wenta is..." He furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know... I didn't know I had a cousin either."

I shrugged, "Then it's not vital at the moment. Maybe the next shard we find will give you that memory back."

Ghirahim nodded and stood up. I stood with him and followed him carefully out through a shorter tunnel. After checking around. We exited the dungeon area, stepping out into sunlight... sort of. Outside, my eyes widened. All around me was a beautiful land. It was a lot like the human realm, but different. The ground was covered in an orange, spongy plant that was pleasant to walk on. The tree like plants had silver trunks and crystals growing off of them. The sky was a deep violet, with a very large, red sun in the white sky.

"This is oddly... pleasant. I was expecting something more..."

"Evil?" Ghirahim finished for me. I shrugged. "You're seeing the back of the palace garden Skychild. This was my home. We just came out of the secret tunnels that are obviously not so secret anymore. The only other memory I have, are those mountains." He pointed to some large, green mountains in the far distance. I scratched my head.

"Well we could travel that far, but not unnoticed. And by your behavior in the tunnels, I can see that's not what you want. Although, it sounded like they want their king back."

Ghirahim placed his hands on his hips, "I can teleport there, and I know they do. However, I cannot let them know of my whereabouts until I am the king they need. You'll understand why soon. Now lets go."

Not feeling like arguing at the moment, I reluctantly let Ghirahim take my hand and teleport us.


	8. The Mountain

We ended up at the base of the treacherous mountain. I shot Ghirahim a questioning look that faded to a worried one. Was that distance too much?

Ghirahim sat down a moment, his eyes unfocused, "I guess I didn't have as much power as I thought... but we're far enough away from the top it'll be back before we need it." He slowly stood on wobbly legs. I shook my head.

"You're not going anywhere."

Ghirahim glowered at me, "As if I have a choice Skychild! We haven't the time for this! We must go."

I didn't move a muscle. I only stared down at him with challenge in my eyes, "You need to regain your strength or we won't make it through whatever it is we're going to see up there."

He pointed a shaking finger at me, "Listen Sky-"

" _WHO'S THERE?"_

We froze and looked up. The voice was threatening, angry, and female. I didn't see anything up there, but didn't trust that. Ghirahim and I crouched low behind a large rock and waited. I wondered if this was going to turn into a waiting contest when I heard the voice again.

 _"_ Playing games are we? I will show you what it means to come here!"

A small, lithe figure jumped up from the amazing height, somersaulted twice in the air and sailed down to the ground near us. She landed in a crouch that would match that of an ancient Sheikah. She had stark, white hair that flowed through the slight breeze, slender limbs and a thin body. She wore a simple, skin tight and black suit that covered her arms and legs as well. Her eyes were stark white on fair skin. Her thin, pale lips stretched over her teeth in a menacing scowl. Her eyes darted around quickly, but I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't see.

"No one passes through here! This mountain is sacred to those of us who remain loyal to the great demon king. _Show yourselves_!"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed and then widened with recognition. He stepped out quietly, but the almost silent noise still caught her attention. Her head snapped in our direction and her scowl shifted to a smile. With snake-like reflexes, she jumped up and spun, planting her heel firmly in Ghirahim's gut. I cringed and stood to assist him, but he shook his head. Ghirahim took hold of her ankle and spun himself around, causing her to lose her balance.

She fell hard to the ground with a shocked expression. Ghirahim chuckled and stooped over her, "Still use the same old moves I see."

Surprise lit up her blank eyes and she flipped over quickly, "It can't be!"

Ghirahim felt his body, as if he was looking for something, "Nope, you're right. I can't be here. I must be somewhere else."

The woman frowned and pulled herself up in a way that would seem she'd been pulled up by someone else, "This is not a humorous matter. If you are who I believe you to be, what is my real name?"

 _Uh oh._ Hopefully Netti gave him that memory or we're in a crazy fight. Ghirahim still hasn't gained all of his strength back.

Ghirahim folded his arms with a half smirk, "You are Watah, guardian of the mountains. But you're birth name is Shaiyala."

I couldn't be sure from this distance, but I think there were tears in her eyes. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to hug him and maybe cry. However, she let the emotion melt off her face and she placed a hand on her hip, "Tell your friend he can come out of hiding. I will lead you to the gates of the mountain, but you two must go in without me. I cannot help you find the treasure. I must stand guard here."

This calm, her voice sounded ancient, like an old story teller. I stepped out, but didn't move much closer. She turned her head towards me and smirked.

"I may have no vision young one, but I know you are there and hesitant. Come forward, there is nothing to be cautious of from me. Any friend of the demon king is welcome here." I walked a little closer, standing a few feet away. Shaiyala's head turned back to Ghirahim, "Where have you been? In the human realm with this boy?"

We began to walk up the mountain trail. Ghirahim's strength seemed to be returning, but I still kept an eye on him, "Yes. It seems I had no memory of who I was until Netti gave me this sliver of the royal earring."

Shaiyala nodded in understanding, "After Demise took over your will, Netti destroyed the earring into five shards. One is hidden in the mountains here. I know nothing of the others. I only know the only demons left who are still loyal to you are those who guard the shards. You've been gone a long time my Lord. Wenta has brainwashed almost everyone into thinking you have either died or abandoned them. Even your cousin is beginning to believe this as well."

Ghirahim frowned, "What cousin?"

A shadow cast over Shaiyala, "You will remember her in time. It is not my place to tell you anything the Demon Goddess has kept from you."

We came up to a large, impressive gate that seemed to be made out of a sort of solid metal or black stone. Shaiyala spun and pressed her palm into the door. She was chanting in some strange language and her eyes lit up. If I hadn't gone through a lot when I fought for Zelda, I would have found this amazing or weird. Designs that didn't exist before in the door lip up, spreading from her hand. When it reached the top and sides of the gate, it slowly began to open.

Shaiyala turned to us, "Take heed. There are many traps, and Wenta may have added his own tricks in an attempt to keep you from gaining this shard." Her eyes softened and her face lit up, "I never felt I'd have hope. Now I can believe again." Before either of us could respond, she shoved us forward and the gate snapped shut. This would have been fine, if there was any ground beneath us.


	9. The First Dungeon

We both lost our footing and fell off the ledge, freefalling. The bottom of this pit didn't seem so friendly either. I don't know what that glowing, purple stuff is, but I don't trust it. I certainly don't want to land in it!

Ghirahim took my hand as we neared the bottom and I felt myself land on a hard, rock surface. To my right was a _very_ worn Ghirahim, and to my left was the pit we nearly fell into. We were now at the bottom of a deep chasm. Just past Ghirahim was an ornate, golden door that seemed to have been randomly placed into the rock. I sat up and glanced at Ghirahim, worried. He's used a lot of power in a short amount of time. I don't think he should proceed just yet.

"Don't just... stare at me... help me... up," He said softly through gasps. I helped him into a sitting position, careful not to move his head too much. I don't know what the feeling is or what to worry about. I only know about injuries. What I don't understand is why I don't feel this exhaustion.

"I sense your worry... but you don't need to be-"

"You can barely talk Ghirahim. We're not going anywhere until you're back to normal," I interrupted. "I can't have you dying on me. Not when I'd die too." I didn't feel this exhaustion myself, which might mean I really don't have anything to worry about. However, Ghirahim isn't much use to me or his people if he gets himself killed. He can't fight or even walk in this state.

Ghirahim's yellow eyes darted to the thick, purple substance near us. It danced like flames at the top, but somehow moved more like lava at the same time, "We need to move... away from that." His head lulled back and he passed out.

_Great. Just what I was trying to avoid_

I picked him up bridal style and walked to the door. I don't know what dangers await behind it, but I'm not about to face it with a sleeping demon in my arms. I set Ghirahim down beside the door and sat nearby. Seeing his slightly strained face, even in sleep, I realized how overwhelming this all must be for him. I wondered if he was suffering as much as I was from our encounters. After seeing him lately, I wouldn't doubt it. I'm beginning to see him as a person like anyone else. Not just some monster in my nightmares.

 _Nightmares_.

I remembered that dream and the fact that I still didn't know who that is who saves me in the end of it. But now isn't a time to find out. I need to be alert when Ghirahim comes to.

Right on cue. The demon's eye lids fluttered open and his golden eyes looked around, noting the area, "Good, you understood me." He sat up and stretched his shoulders, "That purple toxin can kill you with one small touch if it's not fixed immediately. And no one knows how to stop the poison before it does. But enough of that. We need to move." In a few seconds of sleep he seems to have regained all of his strength. Odd, but I'll take it.

I nodded and stood up. Ghirahim followed and stood in front of the door. He removed the earring and placed it in a very tiny hole in the door. The whole door glowed the same shade of blue as Netti and crumbled to the ground.

As Ghirahim replaced the earring I observed the rubble with a frown, "Now anyone can follow us."

Ghirahim nodded towards the pit, "Not everyone can teleport. Besides, we wouldn't want this to be too easy now would we?"

I followed him past the opening into the darkness, _No, who would want that?_

All I could see inside was Ghirahim's glowing eyes. That will take some getting used to. We felt around the rough walls, slowly making our way through. It wasn't long before I could see a dim light ahead. I put my guard up, preparing myself the way I always did before entering a dungeon. Ghirahim tensed beside me and his glowing eyes narrowed. Past the opening was a dimly lit room full of vases and rocks. To the left was a latter. Above the latter was a window large enough for both of us to fit through. The problem was, there was a gap between the top of the latter and the window.

Ghirahim pondered, looking around the room for something. I climbed the latter and felt the wall. It's rough and clearly softer than the rest of it. This means we need to find a device of some sort to climb it. If I've learned anything in my adventures, it's that.

I hopped off the latter and looked around the room. I looked in the vases and under the rocks, finding nothing.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at me, "What are you expecting to find Hero?"

I didn't respond. His tone annoyed me and I was focusing on a slightly different colored patch of floor. I stepped on it, applying a little bit of pressure. I was rewarded with a creak.

"I found it!"

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at me, "Found what?"

I picked up a medium sized rock and continued to ignore the demon. I tested the weight and stood a fair distance away from the patch of floor. With a good pump, I threw the rock at it.

The floor busted through, leaving a perfect square in the floor.

I shot a smug look at Ghirahim before jumping through. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. We landed in a damp, hot place with a high ceiling and small streams of that purple stuff. My hat was wet instantly any my hair stuck to my face. Ghirahim didn't seem too affected by the sudden heat though, his hair didn't even seem damp. I frowned with irritation. Demons.

Ghirahim walked to the other side of the room, placing a lean hand on the stone. While he observed the walls, I looked for enemies, chests, items or anything that stands out. It was a routine I'd developed in the many trials I'd faced. I spotted an intricately decorated chest in a dark corner. Never is that a key. The only way those suckers open is when....

"Ghirahim watch-"

"Ah!" Ghirahim's hand sunk into the wall and was quickly being sucked it. Many hands formed from the walls around us covering every inch of every wall in this small room full of toxic purple liquid. How are we supposed to defeat this? One of the hands found my arm and pulled tightly. I cried out and yanked against it, resisting in vain. It's strength is incredible!

My arm throbbed and ached as I drew my sword. Ghirahim was struggling to pull free and the grip tightened. My arm was tingling now from lack of blood flow. I swiped at a nearby arm and it broke to dust. However, a new arm grew to replace it. That didn't work.

My eyes darted around the room as I backed away from a hand that nearly grabbed me. In the process, I kicked a rock into the purple stream. The rock sizzled and melted instantly. An idea quickly formed in my head.

I spotted Ghirahim yanking at his with a strained face. This isn't going to end well at this rate. His whole arm is in the wall up to his shoulder! He craned his neck away, desperate to keep his face away from the wall.

"Ghirahim! Stop struggling!" I shouted as I tried to think of a way to put my plan into action. Ghirahim shot me a dirty look.

"And get swallowed by the wall? I don't think so!"

I rolled out of the way of an arm that reached for me. I think they are getting longer! I need to put my plan into motion _fast_!

I reached into my pouch and found my one empty bottle. I touched it to the purple toxin experimentally. Seeing no damage to the container, I scooped the poison up and rushed to the demon. "Stop moving or I'll pour it on you!"

Seeing what I had, Ghirahim froze. His eyes widened in horror then narrowed in anger. "Are you insane? You can't! You'll-"

I covered his mouth with my free hand as I carefully poured the liquid over the hand that had his arm. It sizzled and melted, freeing the demon. I pulled my hand away and threw it all over the other arms, noting that none grew back after. When I had melted every protruding arm, I dumped the toxin to the ground and replaced the bottle in my ouch.

Ghirahim clenched and opened his hand, trying to get the blood to flow again, "I misunderstood your intentions Skychild. I thought you were going to use it on me." He mumbled his words quickly, clearly attempting at some sort of apology.

I walked to the chest and kicked it open, "A little trust please? I'm your Sora, I can't do that to you." _I'd die too. Otherwise, I might._

Inside the chest were two pairs of Gauntlets with long, sharp spikes protruding from the palms. Thinking back to the wall with the ladder, I put two and two together. I slipped my pair on and tossed the other to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim caught them and hesitated, a shadow in his eyes, "Sora or not. It doesn't take back what I've done."

This caught me off guard, I side glanced him and saw sorrow and regret in his golden eyes. I guess my theory was correct. He did suffer when Demise had him under his control. I felt a pang of regret at my thoughts about hating him. I pushed them to the back of my mind and shrugged, "It wasn't you doing it so why hold it against you? We're a team now and we need to get those shards. Now let's go! I see the wall is rough there under the hole we jumped through so we can climb back up."

Without waiting for a reply, I smacked my palm against the soft rock and then the other palm. Using the new equipment, I climbed up the wall. I pulled myself up and back into the other room with relative ease. I climbed up the latter then onto the other wall toward the window. Peering through, I noticed it was a straight fall down. The wall was soft on this side too, so I warned Ghirahim and climbed over, smacking my hands against the rock quickly. The soft part continued to the right so I moved in that direction. My muscles were straining against the exertion. I haven't done something like this in a while and my body isn't used to it anymore.

I spotted a ledge just below me and dropped down, landing into a crouch. I then removed the gloves and slipped them into my pouch. Ghirahim did the same and looked around. From here, I could see the city a far distance off. We were outside of the dungeon against a stone wall. I could see the palace we started from nearby. Around the city were strange, twisting trees with crimson, yellow and orange leaves. The breeze blew through the trees so it appeared they were on fire. Not a wild dangerous fire, but more a calming fireplace.  The rolling hills were a blueish gray that reflected the light in a hazy way. It was actually... beautiful.

"Are you done enjoying the scenery Hero? Because I found a door." Ghirahim said behind me.

I shot him an annoyed glare, "It's nice to know what I'm fighting for. I kinda think it's odd that you haven't been home in so long and you won't even pause to look at it."

Ghirahim opened the door with a pained expression, "It's not my home. My home is where..." He trailed off then blinked as if waking from a trance, "Let's go."

My eyebrows knit together. What is he hiding? I took one last glance at the view then followed Ghirahim inside. It was hot and damp again, but we were in a wide area this time. There was a rickety bridge that stretched over a wide expanse of that purple liquid far below. We'll have to be careful.

Ghirahim took one step cautiously, testing it's strength. "I believe it is safe to cross. We can't stand very close to each other though. The weight must be distributed."

I nodded in agreement and touched his arm. "Let me go first. Then if it breaks I'll go down."

I saw something I didn't recognize flash in his eyes but it left too soon, "I am your guardian Link. I can also teleport if it breaks. Let me go first." He placed his hand on mine and removed it from his arm before moving ahead. I watched in anticipation as he walked quickly yet carefully across. He was nearly across when I began to relax.

I acted too soon.

The mountain shook and a giant rock broke free, crashing through the bridge and causing it to collapse to the death trap below.

" _NO!"_

I screamed as the bridge sunk to the purple liquid. I didn't see Ghirahim anywhere! I leaned over the edge, searching, hoping he was okay. Where is he? My pulse picked up to a dangerous speed and perspiration began to drip from my nose. Where. Is. He?

"Ghirahim," I whispered, feeling my hope crush.

"Yes?"

I spun around, feeling my heart jump at the voice. Ghirahim was leaning against the rock wall with his arms crossed. A smirk was painted on his face. I glared and ran for him, at top speed, crashing into him.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him, my face inches from his. I was so caught up in my anger I didn't notice my body was pressed against him, "How can you do that?"

He looked at me softly and wrapped his arms around me, "I didn't do anything. You just worried."

Reality hit me like a tone of rocks and I shoved against him, "I should be! If you die I die. Now let's find another way across."

I turned so that he couldn't see me and let my face pinch up in pain. He did it again. He got close to me in a way that makes shivers run through me. Letting my face relax, I looked around the place. "There."

I slipped the new gauntlets on and hopped down to the soft wall that circled the room. It's much farther and hotter than the one outside but we don't have a choice. Ghirahim must be too weak to teleport again. We didn't do it in the first place was because of his low power. He's using it too much too often to be of any use in long ranges.

 _Half way there._ Perspiration was dripping off of me, soaking my clothes. My hair was drenched and stuck to my forehead again. My muscles were screaming at me to stop, but I have no choice but to continue on.

_Three quarters of the way._

_Almost there._

About a foot from the other side, Ghirahim gasped. I felt a pain in my back and turned around. Towards the middle of the room, were five Swogs. If I remembered correct, they feed on Demon blood. Now we're both injured...

"We have to go now!" I shouted at Ghirahim. He nodded and moved as quickly as he could. I jumped to the edge and turned around. "Just jump from there! I'll catch you!"

He hesitated only a moment, but the Swog were moving quickly. He yanked his hands out of the wall and pushed away from it towards me. I grabbed his arms and yanked him up to the ledge. We scrambled for the door quickly.

It's locked!

Ghirahim's eyes met mine and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

_Oh no._

I drew my sword and turned to face the coming danger. Hopefully Ghirahim can hold them off without a weapon. Why we didn't think to get him one I don't know. I sliced the first Swog with ease, then took two more in one strike. The last two were pretty easy as well.

_Hmm, Ghirahim was right. These were just like Keese._

The last one dropped a key before it turned to dust. I picked it up and inserted it into the key hole quickly. Once past the door, the heat faded. We were outside of the mountain again. The breeze felt so amazing, but this time I didn't stop to go sight seeing. I wanted to get this over with.

"Let's go." I walked past Ghirahim quickly up the steps to our right. If felt like the stairs kept going and going and going. I was beginning to lose my patience. When we finally reached the top, relief flooded through me.

"There it is!" A tiny, glittering shard was floating on the top of the mountain.

Over a giant pit of toxic, Purple liquid.

"Well that complicates things." I said as I scratched my head. A low growl that I could _feel_ told me that it was about to get a whole lot _more_ complicated.

The ground began to shake slowly, but intensified quickly. I backed away from the edge of the pit, holding Ghirahim back as well. Then all of a sudden, the shaking stopped.

_"BAHHHHHHHHH!"_

A giant, snake like monster that seemed to be made out of the purple toxin shot out of the pit and swallowed the shard before looking at me with beady eyes. It opened it's huge mouth, revealing three feet long fangs that wee dripping with the purple stuff. It let out a high pitched shriek that would make a banshee cover its ears.

This is gonna be fun.

I drew my sword, not bothering to remove the gauntlets. Hopefully this stuff won't just melt my sword, then we'll really be dead. The snake slipped back into the pit for a minute then shot up again, spraying the toxin everywhere. I rolled out of the way and Ghirahim teleported next to me.

"Any plans Hero?" He asked between pants. He can't keep teleporting like this. The _last_ thing I need is an unconscious companion who's life is tied to mine. I need to think of something fast!

The beast was looking for me where I was before. Good. It's not very bright. It's huge body was pressed up against the edge of the pit next to me and a really bad idea came to mind.

I examined my gauntlet and opened my palm wide. I'll have to try. I shot my palm forward, shoving the spikes into the creature's... skin?

It screamed in pain and I shoved my sword in deep, twisting it for good measure. What came out of his mouth could have caused me to go deaf. I yanked the sword out and rolled away before it could touch me. It fell back into the pit and came up with more toxic liquid. I did the same thing with the same result. Hopefully this will work a third time.

The monster slid back and sprang up fast but didn't try to spray me. It narrowed those beady eyes at me and turned to Ghirahim.

" _No!_ "

I smacked my palm into the beast just as it released the poison. I felt a searing pain in my leg and nearly dropped down, but not before I delivered the final blow to the monster. It wailed and threw back it's head. The liquid on it's body stopped moving and began to solidify before it turned to dust. The shard fell from the monster and landed beside me. I picked it up with a smile despite my pain.

"We got it! Ghirahim?" I looked over and saw Ghirahim.

Laying immobile with a purple hole in his leg.


	10. Danyam Forest

"Ghirahim!" I dropped the shard and ran over to him despite the searing pain in my leg. He was tense; every muscle in his body was stiff and his face was pinched up in pain.

I dropped to my knees and pulled him up in a sitting position against my chest, "Ghirahim! Talk to me! _Ghirahim!_ "

My voice broke as I screamed his name. I examined the hole in his leg, not daring to touch it. The gaping hole was widening by the second! Like a flesh eating bacteria! This isn't good! I held his face in my hands, "Ghirahim! Come on, wake up! Wake up!" I desperately looked around for some sort of miracle. But this is it. This is what I get. I looked back down at Ghirahim, who's jaw was locked tight and his eyes were all but welded shut. A sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead. I don't know how much longer I have with him. I don't know how much longer we have to live.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face and I swallowed hard. I pulled Ghirahim to my chest, feeling the pain in my own leg spread throughout my body. I leaned over him, feeling my own head swimming. I fought for consciousness. My next words came in a whisper, "I forgive you. For everything. I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner."

It might be my imagination, but I swear he relaxed just slightly. My tears rolled down my face to his chest. The strength in my arms was failing so I slowly let him down to the rocky surface. I swayed slightly, knowing I would be gone soon. We have the first shard, and now it's the end. This must be some awful joke played on us by the goddesses.

My muscles gave out and I collapsed to the rocky floor. Blackness threatened to take over me, and my eyelids grew very heavy. _I'm sorry Zelda._

Something sparkled in my vision and I thought it was ironic something shiny and bright would be the last thing I ever see. Especially a heart container, because they restore life.

... So ironic.

... So awful.

...so...

I let my eyes slide shut for a moment. I was almost gone now, but as I thought back on the irony, a small spark of energy returned. It's a heart container! I slowly opened my eyes. It's only a few feet away. I can make it!

With agonizing slowness and pain, I moved my arms to support some of my weight. That didn't work. my arms simply wouldn't do it!

_Okay, we'll do this the hard way._

I pressed the spiked gauntlets into the rock below me and pulled myself forward. I swear my muscles were literally ripping from the pain and effort. I moved my hands again, a little closer. Once more, a little closer.

I'm almost there, I can't give up now! My heart was pumping hard from the pain and exertion and perspiration was dripping from my face. I reached out, almost there...

My lungs fought to keep oxygen in my system, but they were giving out as well. The poison is almost through my system. I can't let it win!

My fingers were now centimeters from the heart piece. I'm... almost... _there_!

I took hold of the shimmering item and instantly felt all of my muscles gain their strength. The pain receded in a second and my organs were now working. I took a moment to relish in the victory when I remembered Ghirahim was still lying there. I rushed to the still form and pulled him up again. I leaned my ear to his mouth, feeling the shallow breathes. I placed two fingers to his neck and felt a normal pulse. The hole was even gone. All that was left was a seared hole in his pants. He's going to be fine!

His eyelids slowly opened, revealing the glowing yellow eyes that I almost missed. A small smile spread across his face, "You did it." The smile disappeared, "I need my sword back. I'm an excellent fighter with it. As I am I'm useless weight."

I chuckled, "Yeah I know. We'll find you something. Think you can sit up on your own a minute? I left the shard over there."

He nodded and sat up, placing his hands behind him to support himself. I moved over to pick up the small shard and brought it back to Ghirahim. He touched it and it floated to the other part of his earring, piecing itself together. His eyes glowed brighter for a moment and the dark bags under his eyes disappeared.

"The bond has strengthened. With each new shard, brings Sora and Guardian closer together, "Netti's voice rang out of nowhere. I looked around for her, but saw nothing. When I looked back into Ghirahim's eyes, my heart stopped. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time as a person. I felt like I was looking at my best friend... the feeling was so unreal.

Ghirahim smiled again and stood up. He held a hand out for me and I did the unspeakable. I took his hand and let him pull me up. Behind me was an odd, rippling mist in the air that looked suspicious. Ghirahim walked toward it and motioned for me to follow with his head, "It's a portal to the base of the mountain. Let's go."

I followed him into the mist, and it was like simply walking forward and ending up at the base of the mountain. There was no odd feeling or anything. Shaiyala was waiting there, her sightless eyes facing nothing. Her mouth was curled into a smile.

"Well done my Lord. What have you remembered?"

I hadn't yet thought about that. I looked at Ghirahim expectantly. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "I see... darkness... and black trees."

He opened his eyes and we both looked at Shaiyala for translation. She thought a moment with a finger on her chin. "I believe she's leading you to the Danyam (don-yom) Forest. In the heart of this forest is a small shrine guarded by the Forest Guardian Qif (kif)." She clasped her hands in front of her, "Be careful my Lord. Qif is loyal to you as we all are, but he doesn't trust anyone. He is a vicious Shadow Demon. Pay attention, listen to everything and do not let your guard down. The Danyam Forest is that way about fifty miles. Good luck." She pointed to a field full of blue swaying grass and emerald green plants.

Ghirahim nodded and pulled Shaiyala into a quick hug. I was caught up on the Shadow Demon part. My imagination went to a few frightening places. After saying their goodbyes, Ghirahim turned from Shaiyala to me. I could have imagined it, but I think I saw a slightly softer look in his eyes than there was before. "Let's go. I'm sure a shrine is easier than this mountain."

"One more thing my Lord," Shaiyala stood in front of him with a long, thin blade with a soft, purplish glow. "It seems this quest was in part to test your Sora. I deem him well suited for the task. "She held the blade out, "This was yours. The blade was forged with a tint of the toxin of this mountain. Simply touching it will do nothing. One small cut however, is deadly. So be careful."

Ghirahim took the sword firmly. The handle was intricately made with gold laced over amethysts and rubies. He swung the blade experimentally, feeling the weight. "It feels almost natural."

Shaiyala nodded with a smile, "As it should. You made it yourself."

My eyes widened as well as Ghirahim's. I observed the sword with a slight smile, "Admirable craftsmanship. Now you can fight too."

Ghirahim nudged me with his elbow playfully. Shaiyala gave him the sheath with it and he put it on his hip swiftly. "We're ready. Let's go Hero."

We waved goodbye to Shaiyala and walked in the direction of the Danyam Forest. Ghirahim stopped and looked looked at me before taking my hand and teleporting.


	11. Qif

We arrived in the field Shaiyala pointed out before. There was nothing else but the beautiful view for miles and miles. The sky was a marble of stark white and misty gray. The light reflected off the cool colors of the field in such a way it almost shimmered. I smiled at the lovely view.

"The Danyam Forest is there," Ghirahim pointed behind me. I turned around and my soul practically froze. In front of me was the complete opposite of the view behind me. It was a dense forest with thick, black trees that appeared charred and damaged. I grimaced at the sight. This isn't a place my instincts are saying I should enter.

"Beautiful," Ghirahim breathed. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and disgust.

"I see you still like the look of death."

Ghirahim shook his head with amusement in his golden eyes. He pointed up just past where I was looking. When I followed his finger with my eyes I gasped and my jaw dropped. At the top of the black, grotesque trees, were glittering, silver strings that cascaded down and ended just above me. I felt a smile form on my face. "I guess you're right about this one."

"Sometimes you need to look further to really understand something." He said so softly I almost wondered if I wasn't supposed to hear. I said nothing as we walked forward. I didn't think about his obvious double meaning.

The forest may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside it looks just as I originally pegged it to be. It was just dark at first, but as we entered deeper into the forest, a thick fog seemed to form. It was unnatural and suffocating. The way it seemed to swirl and form around us in a way that suggested it was alive.

"If this gets any worse, we're in trouble," I grumbled at the fog thickened. Ghirahim frowned and nodded in agreement. We made sure not to take any unnecessary turns and tried to remain on a straight path. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult. The temperature was beginning to drop now and I saw Ice forming on the branches nearby.

This cold wasn't natural or normal. I could feel it _inside_ me as well as out. I couldn't see anything in my breath because the air inside my body was just as cold as the air outside. I crossed my arms and folded my shoulders inward in an attempt to warm myself. It worked about as well as an ice cube would though.

"We're here." Ghirahim stated suddenly. I looked ahead and squinted into the thick fog.

"How can you tell?"

Ghirahim placed a finger on his lips for me to remain quiet and walked ahead of me. I felt cautious and worried that he was moving ahead all alone and rolled my eyes at myself. Why should I care? I mean it's not like we're friends.

I heard a shriek, like a banshee and dashed forward with my sword drawn. Ghirahim stood defensively, holding his arm out for me to stop. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

The fog parted so quickly I would have jumped if I wasn't on guard. A form that looked like an ink puddle slithered toward us on the ground. It shone just like a metallic liquid yet moved like a living thing. I tensed up at the sight. Every part of me wanted to draw my sword and attack. However Ghirahim's stance told me not to move.

The puddle stopped a few feet away and seemed to fall upwards. It pilled up onto itself as tiny strands of itself grew out and laced together until it created a human shape in about the time it took for me to blink thrice. It still shone and rippled like liquid yet held itself up like a human form. "None who enter here escape." It's voice was dark and deep like a monster... like a demon.

Ghirahim smirked, "None who are evil will ever enter the Danyam Forest. That was your sacred oath to your king before he was taken."

The liquid form seemed to hesitate a moment, but something about it seemed angry. "If you are one of Wenta's, you may forget about leaving here. You will not retrieve anything."

Ghirahim said with a confidence I didn't really share, "I am not one of Wenta's. I am the true Demon King!"

A black hand shot out with a shin finger pointed in our direction, "You lie! The Demon King is gone! All that is left, is his memory and forever loyal servants! Even that is dwindling to nothing! Unless you prove what you say is true, you will _never_ leave this forest!"

I frowned and forcefully turned Ghirahim's head so that the earring was visible. The Demon of Darkness shrunk back with a low shriek.

"The shard! You have obtained the shard! How did you make it past Watah?"

Ghirahim's voice rose, "She is my childhood friend! And this is my blade that I forged myself!" He drew his sword and held it out for the Shadow Demon to see. He slithered closer and examined the blade.

"So it is." He glanced up at Ghirahim and his head shot to me. I felt ice down to my soul. It was hard to breathe and I shivered uncontrollably. "You may go. This one may not."

Before either of us could react, he broke into a formless, black cloud and surrounded me. He pulled tight around me and seemed to be forcing my body to absorb him. I felt the ice thicken and expand. My own skin was nothing but pain stretched over my bones. My mouth was closed shut and I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground on my shoulder, bruising it. I couldn't hear anything because the shadow coated my ears and blocked all airways. I couldn't move enough to reach my sword or fight him off. The worst part was, it was like being shoved into a tight , sealed bag that _shrinks_!

My head was beginning to throb and ache and my chest was on fire. I fought hard, but nothing worked an my energy was quickly depleting. I'm going to die...

All of a sudden, the demon flew back and returned to the human form it was before. Air flooded my lungs painfully and I could feel consciousness return. I inhaled greedily and coughed from the sudden airflow. I heard Ghirahim doing the same and glared at the demon.

"It seems you are connected. No Demon with a black heart is given a Sora. You are the Demon King." The black form bowed, "Welcome back my Lord."

I recovered quickly and scrambled to Ghirahim. I helped him up and glanced cautiously at the black shape in front of us.

"You can welcome me by showing us to the shrine," Ghirahim gasped out with an annoyed expression. The shape nodded once and turned around.

"Follow me."

I shot a cautious look at Ghirahim who lightly touched my shoulder with assurance. For some reason, I felt that was enough reason to follow the crazy demon. We walked quickly to keep up with the slithering, black form. The fog parted in front of us as we walked, as if showing its approval. We came to a rough, weather worn stone with two words written on it.

_Guardian Qif_

My eyes widened and I looked at Ghirahim, "He's... gone?"

The shadow demon shook his head, "This is a decoy. In times such as these we cannot be too careful. I am the Guardian Qif. Now, use the key my Lord, and you will be shown the way..."

With that, he disappeared into the fog as it surrounded us once again.

Ghirahim took his earring out and looked at me.

"Are you ready Hero?"

I nodded and replaced my sword. Ghirahim pressed the two shards into the hole on top of the stone, and turned.


	12. The Second Dungeon

The stone glowed a deep red then exploded into dust, revealing a hole. I glanced at Ghirahim with a smirk.

"Try not to almost die on me this time." I was rewarded with a shove and a roll of his eyes. The light interaction felt awkward, but almost... right. As if this is the way we were meant to interact before. This bond thing is really beginning to complicate my thinking. I can only hope that it doesn't get weirder.

My mind flashed to the moment in the mountain when Ghirahim touched me almost... affectionately. I shook my head to clear it. I can't be thinking about that now. Ghirahim hopped into the hole and I quickly followed. Inside was even darker and foggier than outside. I couldn't _see_ the fog as much as smell or feel it, but it was definitely thicker. I could see nothing but Ghirahim's eyes and grumbled.

"Why must it always begin with pitch black tunnels?"

"This one makes sense," Ghirahim stated, "It is guarded by a Shadow Demon."

I shrugged even though he couldn't see it and we felt our way through. Unlike last time, I didn't see some light at the end. There was no light here and I just knew this was going to be interesting. If I can't see, I can't fight.

"Watch out there's-"

I placed my foot in front of me and leaned forward just as any other step. Only this time, there was no ground to support me. My pulse spiked and I panicked as I began to fall. Ghirahim reacted quickly and grabbed a fistful of my tunic before yanking me up. I stood up quickly and crossed my arms.

"You can see in here?"

I imagine he smirked, "Yes I can. Why did you think my eyes were glowing? To alert others of my presence? Now let's avoid any more traps..." He hesitated and looked at me. "I can see them instantly, but I cannot alert you in time Sykchild... I believe the best way to get through this tunnel is if I carry you."

I shook my head. _No way_ that's _happening._

Ghirahim sighed and moved quickly, scooping me up like I was a sack of feathers.

"Hey!"

"This won't take long. Just hold on tight and trust me."

I snorted, "As if!"  Trusting him was the last thing on my agenda. Ever.

Ghirahim's muscled coiled and he leaped over the pit with a graceful motion despite holding me. He landed into a crouch and quickly sprang up again. I wasn't exactly expecting him to _run_. He wound through twists and turns, jumping over pits and dodging flying objects. Within five minutes, we were out of that tunnel and into some place much spookier.

I scrambled out of Ghirahim's grip and mumbled, "I guess you're not totally useless." I was avoiding eye contact. For whatever reason, I felt awkward about him holding me. He was surprisingly gentle in spite of his pace, and it wasn't completely terrible.

Ghirahim didn't say anything. He merely rolled his eyes and observed his surroundings, "Personally, I would have preferred the darkness to this."

Surrounding us was a gray, eerie area made out of worn stone. A smudge- like mist settled in so thick we couldn't see very far in front of us. The air was icy cold and damp, but somehow felt alive. I frowned, "I agree with you this time." We both drew our swords and the mist shrank back. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my sword. Nothing seemed threatening about it... at least not to mist. I looked at Ghirahim's sword, and understood. The toxin that was welded into it was glowing faintly. Any mist that touched it sizzled instantly. I guess we really _are_ dealing with some sort of living thing here.

"Stay near me. I have an idea." Ghirahim said as he slashed his sword through the air. The mist shrunk back in a way that suggested it was in pain. What _is_ this thing? We moved around the room and found nothing. I was losing my patience with this stuff! We don't have time for this!

I spotted something and stepped away from Ghirahim. It was barely a foot away, but it was still far enough to leave me vulnerable. I instantly felt the same icy feeling that I felt when Qif attacked me and froze. The mist circled around me as if it were a giant fist, squeezing me. It lifted me up and all I could do was hope Ghirahim had more range of motion than me. Darker spots in the mist that were the sizes of my fist swirled around and seemed to be bleeding out until I was staring at two, glowing red eyes. As they stared into my eyes, I felt the life slowly drain out of me. I felt my heart jump with panic. I'm in trouble.

The eyes widened and rolled back before dissipating. I dropped to the ground as warmth began to return to my body. I stood up and curled into myself. Ghirahim must have done something to defeat the creature. Ghirahim  rushed up to me, dropping his sword beside us. He knelt down and hesitantly moved closer. I glared at him, silently warning him off. This went unnoticed because he looked at me and held his arms out.

"Don't panic," He said quietly as he slowly enveloped me in his arms. I don't care what he said, I panicked! I pulled back, trying to break free but his arms tensed more to keep me in. "We need to warm you up Skychild, Just be patient and I'll let you go!" He murmured into my ear. 

I froze and closed my eyes so this awkward moment would be over sooner. The scary thing was, I almost... liked it.

 _No_! I pulled back and stretched as if this were normal, "I think I'm all warmed up thanks. Hey the mist is gone! I think you destroyed it." I looked around for another distraction and spotted something. Good news, finally! "Look a chest!"

I led an annoyed Ghirahim to the chest and waited. He raised an eye brow, waiting for me to open it. I shook my head with a half smile. "Pains me to say this Ghirahim, but only the one who destroys the enemy can open these chests."

Understanding lit up in his golden eyes and he nodded. He knelt down and opened the chest with a fluid motion. He looked confused at what he saw.

"What is it?"

"It's... a key."

I raised my eyebrows, "That can't be right! Key's are never placed in ornate chests!" I knelt beside him and sure enough, a rather small, black key with a ruby on the end was laying there. It wasn't like any key I'd ever seen. I shrugged, "I guess it will take us somewhere we need to be. In the meantime, let's keep going. I think I saw a switch over on the other side of the room."

Ghirahim nodded, but there was a look of familiarity in his eyes when he looked at the key. I didn't say anything, knowing it was most likely a memory he hadn't yet unlocked. Otherwise he'd say something... I hope. On the other side of the room was indeed, a switch. It was a simple, button-like section of the floor that was barely visible. I stepped on it and a section of the wall in front of me pulled apart. Ghirahim nodded in approval and we stepped through the opening. I expected more mist or darkness, but it was just a damp, very cold room that smelled of rotting flesh. I looked around, cautious of what may attack.

"I see where we need to be, but it's way up there!" Ghirahim pointed to a small ledge with an activation switch. Ghirahim frowned. "I can't use my powers in here. It's under sacred ground even royalty cannot disturb." I looked at the wall a moment and slipped my gauntlets on. I pulled my hand back and then smacked my palm against the rock, expecting it to stick. 

It's actually a wonder I didn't break my hand. The wall was so solid the impact sent a shock of pain through my hand and up my arm. I grumbled silently and pulled my hand back.

I removed the glove and sighed, turning to Ghirahim. "Looks like we'll need to find another item in here somewhere. Maybe we need to fight something for everything we need in this one." Just the thought exhausted me. When we're done with this, I'm going to need sleep.

We looked around the room but saw nothing, threatening or helpful. I almost suggested we try going back when Ghirahim said.

"I found something!" He rushed to the wall and found a small keyhole. How he spotted that from where we were standing was beyond me. He pulled out the key we found and slid it in, turning slowly. I heard a click and the key disappeared! The hole did as well. The wall brightened up as if it were a light, getting brighter and brighter. It parted slowly then stopped after there was enough room to slide through. After that the light vanished. I side glanced Ghirahim and we each slipped in. It was a _very_ small room that smelled like death, infection and sweat. I saw blood stains on the stone floors and chains on the walls. Disgust churned my gut. What is this place?

I heard a small sound, like a girl crying and we both looked up. There was a tiny shape in the far corner than shook and shivered. Ghirahim kneeled down and I did the same. He didn't move a moment, and even closed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" A tiny voice asked. I couldn't see who had asked in this darkness, even in this small room. Ghirahim answered.

"We are here to recover the shard that was hidden here. I am-"

"No! You can't!" She didn't move, but her scream was something. "That is a Royal Treasure! You mustn't go near it!"

I had a feeling she was another guardian... however that didn't explain the state and room she was in. I also didn't know why a guardian would be inside a dungeon. Ghirahim opened his eyes and glanced up. I could hear a soft gasp and heard the voice speak Ghirahim's name.

"Is it you? Don't answer that! Step out of this room and I will tell for myself!"

Wow feisty.

Ghirahim and I squeezed out of the room and waited. I expected a small girl to exit the room. But instead, I saw a young woman with raven hair that swept at her calves, eyebrows that pointed down the sides of her pitch black eyes near the bridge of her nose but curled up near her temples. She had a pointed nose and even pointier chin with ears that not only pointed like mine and Ghirahim's, but the area above the earlobe came out and pointed as well. She wore a strip of material that wound up her right leg and wrapped over her hips, and another that wrapped around her chest. Two characteristics stood out to me however. Her four, black, shining wings and...

The fact that she's four inches tall.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

Ghirahim half smiled, "A Dark Faerie. It's nice to see you again Zeefa."

She huffed and flew towards us, "Knowing my name won't prove that you're Ghirahim! I will examine you myself!"

Up this close I noticed that instead of nails on her fingers and toes, she had claws that were rather long compared to her. Her bluish gray skin almost shimmered despite the lack of light. She flew around Ghirahim many times. She lifted his hair, looked at his neck and sat on his head.

After a few minutes of this odd observation, she grinned wide and rested on his shoulder, hugging his cheek. "Oh Ghirahim! I was worried I'd never see you again!"

I felt like I was intruding on a touching reunion, so I stood up to find another spot to stare at the walls.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying right here!" Zeefa said hotly. "I want to meet my master's new friend!"

 _Master?_ I looked at Ghirahim who shrugged as if he didn't understand either. Zeefa flew toward me and hovered in front of my face. She stroked her pointy chin with her claws and looked my up and down.

"You're a... human."

Ghirahim chuckled, "My Sora Zeefa. He's helping me acquire the shards and gain my memories back."

Her black eyes lit up and she did a back flip in the air, "That's so exciting! You have a Sora! I never would have imagined!" She looked at me again and raised a slanted eyebrow, "You're a... boy. Ghirahim, you know-"

"Zeefa we don't have time for this!" Ghirahim quickly interrupted. I sensed he was keeping something from me and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Can you help us retrieve the shard?"

Zeefa paused and stroked her chin, "I suppose I could, but I don't know what I'll be useful for."

I pointed to the activation switch we saw earlier. "You could start by touching that up there."

She turned in the direction I was pointing and smiled, "Perfect!" She flew up quickly, gave the switch a hard kick with her heel and the blue orb turned yellow. The door we found Zeefa in glowed and shut then opened quickly, revealing a corridor.

"See? You're plenty useful," I teased the Faerie as she floated back to us. She stuck her tongue at me and I chuckled. Ghirahim held a face that said he was all business. There was a tension to his jaw that concerned me. "Have you been here before?"

Ghirahim shook his head and walked forward. Zeefa zipped past him then rounded back. She curled up on Ghirahim's shoulder, shivering in his hair, 'Don't go in there! I can't take it!"

Ghirahim placed a comforting finger on her back with a vicious frown, "Don't look Zeefa. Link and I will get past this."

I frowned, "Get past what?"

_Wait... what did he just call me?_

I could see nothing in the darkness, but I could feel there was something wrong. It wasn't a physical feeling, but more like an instinct that I could feel deep within me. We walked slowly and cautiously. Both with our swords in hand. As we neared the exit, I was beginning to regain my eyesight. And what I saw made me wish it hadn't.

The room was filled with two things, blood and rotting flesh. The smell was suddenly overwhelming and the sight was awful. Despite the fact that every one of them was a demon, I cursed whoever had done this. "No more secrets Ghirahim! What is this place?"

Ghirahim's fists were clenched and his eyes glowed brighter, "This is where Wenta's been putting his enemies. This is where my followers were taken. As well as Zeefa."

Zeefa was beginning to shake convulsively and wimper behind Ghirahim's hair. I observed the gruesome sight below me and said, "If he did this to your followers, why has he spared your friends?"

Ghirahim stepped down onto the floor and said, "Because he can't break them. My friends have a connection with me that these people didn't have. And you'll see in a moment what he did to them exactly."

Ghirahim stepped onto a dried bone that snapped. Af first, I didn't understand. That is, until the bone moved, flew and attached to its original owner. All around us death became the undead. The bones, flesh and matted hair reconnected in an unnatural way. Their empty eye sockets glared at the Demon King and pointed at him.

No noise escaped any of them, for their vocal chords had rotted long ago, and their lungs were dust beneath their feet. Either way, I could tell what they wanted to say.

'You betrayed us.'

Ghirahim held his sword at the ready, and a deep repentance shone in his golden eyes, "I am sorry! I was taken and robbed of my memories! I am here now, and fighting for all of you! Put your souls to rest!"

I growled, "There's no reasoning with them Ghirahim! They are taken over by Wenta!"

I guess I shouldn't have said that.

All eyeless heads turned to me and they forced their broken bones and fried corpses my way. One tried to grab me, but I sliced it quickly. This did nothing but move it back momentarily.

"Ghirahim, I think we need your sword for these!" I sliced another one that neared me and looked at Ghirahim who hadn't moved. "Snap _out_ of it! They know nothing of forgiveness! The best thing you can do for them now is to release them from these bodies! _Ghirahim_!"

Ghirahim closed his eyes and a deeply pained expression tightened the muscles in his face. There's no way I can talk him into this!

"Ahh!" A scream escaped my mouth as a surprisingly tight grip pulled my arm out of its socket. I swiped at the dead demon but another took hold of my other arm. Another forced me down roughly, its chipped and cracked teeth near my neck.

"No!" Ghirahim shouted, slashing at the undead creatures suddenly without mercy. I wasn't sure what made him suddenly forget his pain and decide to kill the bodies, but at the moment, I don't really care. I would have been dead had he hesitated a moment longer.

One by one, the creatures turned to dust. After each slice, a small wisp of light whisked away from their bodies. I didn't know much about demons, but I somehow knew it was their souls. I'm not sure if he knew it yet, but Ghirahim did more help doing this than mourning for them as they eat us.

When the last undead demon had dropped, Ghirahim stood panting. Zeefa finally came out from under his hair and examined the scene below her. She shuddered and returned to her area of comfort. Ghirahim shook slightly, deep remorse in his eyes. I placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he pulled away.

"Are you injured?" he asked harshly and without looking at me

I picked up my sword, brushing off the rejection as if it were nothing, "You would know if I was. Let's just move on before more problems drop in."

Ghirahim nodded and we moved out of the room. We met more of those along the way, but Ghirahim attacked them without hesitation. I deemed it best not to speak to him. I thought about what it would be like to be forced to attack humans in this state and shuddered. I'm just glad he found the strength to do it. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I respected him for it.

We stopped at a dead end and I raised an eyebrow. I looked up and pointed out the rough surface of the wall. Without speaking, I slipped the gauntlets on and smacked my palm against the wall. This time, it worked. Without a word, I climbed the wall to the top, noting a section above me with a slightly different shade of stone. That always means one thing. I climbed past it until my hands were just above it. I placed my feet against the center of the spot and readied myself. "Move out of the way below!" Waiting until Ghirahim was clear, I tightened my abdominal muscles and pulled back then sprung forward, planting my feet into the wall. It crumbled a little easier than I thought it would, and I nearly fell through. I held onto the wall tightly until I had a moment to settle, sitting in the hole. I turned back to Ghirahim, who was peering up at me curiously.

"It's a secret room. Follow me!" I pulled my hands free and swung inside, landing in some sort of liquid that smelled oddly metallic. My stomach churned and I refused to look at it. _Please don't be blood, please don't be blood._

Ghirahim splashed in beside me and grimaced in distaste. I could tell his mind was in the same area mine was. We waded to an island of stone and looked around. This looks oddly to me like the kind of room we'd find a-

I felt the ground shiver below me and knew my theory was correct. A boss room. I drew my sword and crouched low into a fighting stance. "We've got company."

I saw a ripple in the blood below and pointed it out to Ghirahim. He noticed and stood with a stance that matched my own, waiting. A shining, black tentacle appeared out of the gore and slithered its way toward us. Ghirahim waited until it was close enough and stabbed his sword down into it, cutting it clean off. It snapped back into the pool below and a large, black and red creature with three eyes the size of my fists appeared. It had no mouth, but many small holes all over its body. It must absorb the blood to sustain itself. Disgusted, I immediately vowed my blood wouldn't be its dessert. A million small tentacles covered its body and they waved around threateningly. The monster was silent, but deadly. His black eyes glowered angrily at us.

I wracked my brain for possible ways to defeat it, but we didn't acquire an item this time. I've never fought a large monster without a new item... all we obtained was...

I turned to Ghirahim and spotted the small faerie flying around his head wildly. "Zeefa! You must defeat it!"

She stood angrily on Ghirhaim's shoulder and glanced at me. "In case you didn't tell, I'm a little bit smaller than that thing!"

Ghirahim's eyes met mine and he nodded, "he's correct Zeefa. The venom in your claws will be our victory. We'll be the bait. When a tentacle moves in close, you attack it!"

She thought a moment and nodded, soaring off into the darkness. I stood back to back to Ghirahim and readied myself. A slithering tentacle made its way toward me and I waited, eyeing it with a glare. I silently dared it to move closer... just a little closer.

"Now!"

The small Faerie dove down and attacked the limb with all she had. She used all four limbs to claw, slash and slice it open. I heard a sickening sizzle with each one before it pulled back. Seconds later Ghirahim shouted from behind me.

"Over here Zeefa!"

The tiny girl moved all around us, attacking each limb until the sizzling of the venom was all we could hear. The creature resurfaced with vengeance in its eyes. There were no more limbs, but I was sure there was something it was about to do. Before we could panic, however, Zeefa zoomed toward it and slashed each eye in the time it took for me to say my name twice. The creature convulsed and shook as it swelled and sizzled until it finally, it stiffened and exploded. The heart container appeared and the blood drained away. I smiled at the Faerie and held up a finger.

"Good work Zeefa! And you thought you wouldn't be useful!"

She touched her palm to my finger and flew back to sit on Ghirahim's shoulder. I touched the heart container and felt my body fill with energy. The portal appeared and Zeefa quickly flew through it. I didn't blame her. Who knows how long she's been trapped in here? I turned to see Ghirahim holding the shard with sadness in his eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared at the shard as if it were a dead friend. "You saved them Ghirahim. It's not your fault this all happened. You're doing all you can now."

I couldn't really tell in this dim light, but I think he smiled. He pressed the shard into the rest of the earring and I heard Netti's voice once again.

"And now the real challenge begins."

I frowned, "What?"

I looked back at Ghirahim and my heart swelled. I saw that sad expression and I felt remorse. It wasn't that I could feel his pain, it was more that his pain upset me more than it had before.

Without thinking, without hesitating, I wrapped my arms around the demon and held tight. He held onto me and the most heartbreaking thing happened.

Ghirahim's body shook and tears fell from his eyes. I stroked his tangled hair and closed my eyes, forcing my own tears back. "I'm here."

I whispered the words in his ear, but I hadn't realized just how powerful they were. Or how much more powerful they would become later on.


	13. Regrets

"I see you obtained the shard." Qif's demonic voice greeted us once we passed through the portal. "And a new companion as well. Tell me my Lord. What do you remember?"

Ghirahim thought a moment with a slight crease in his forehead, "I remember... shivering. I remember a sparkling room, and everywhere I look is my own reflection..." He frowned and looked at Qif with clear frustration in his eyes. "Does this even make sense?"

Qif nodded once, "The Crystal Ice Cave, home of the most aggressive demons of the realm. They are superstitious of anyone. Even when you prove you are the Demon King, they will be cautious. You have been warned."

Without warning, Qif disappeared. I crossed my arms with a frown. "Thanks for the directions," I mumbled.

Ghirahiim sighed, "He's always expected everyone to figure everything out on their own. We'll find it."

"Who needs directions? You've got me!" Zeefa announced as she flew toward us. She took her usual place on Ghirahim's shoulder with a proud smile, "I remember the Crystal Ice Cave, Ghirahim and I used to go there a lot. I can't wait for you to remember it."

Ghirahim allowed a small smile for the Faerie. She flew off of his shoulder and flew ahead of us, "Follow me!"

We walked a small distance behind her and I side glanced Ghirahim, noting the weight to his step. I stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did great in there. You set them all free."

Ghirahim covered my hand with his and sighed. I could feel the warmth of his hand on mine. "I shouldn't have had to. If I was strong enough to win against Demise, I wouldn't have been taken away and Wenta wouldn't be doing this to them." He closed his eyes and began to walk forward again.

I strode forward and stopped in front of him with a stern expression. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders firmly and leaned in close. "You're doing what you can _now_. Every one of the demons we've seen so far want you here. They don't blame you for this so stop blaming yourself!"

His eyelids drooped as if they were heavy. He moved closer to me slowly and brought a hand to my chin, lifting it up. My pulse spiked at the contact and I began to panic. He stopped when his face was only inches from mine and his eyes hardened. "Don't you blame me? Don't you hate me for what I did to you? In that cave in Skyloft I saw one thing... fear. You fear me Skychild, don't you. I see it in your eyes when I touch you. Even now, like this, I see fear in your eyes. Now look directly at me and tell me not to blame myself for this."

My mind was a blur and spun a million miles an hour at the moment. My lips parted slightly as I prepared myself to tell him that I'm not afraid of him, that I'm afraid of the feelings his presence brings. "Ghirahi-"

"You two coming?" Zeefa called from the fog ahead. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, we're on our way." I grasped the hand that held my chin up and pulled away gently. I looked shyly into his golden eyes and whispered, "It's not fear you see. But I can't explain what it really is. We should go."

I took a single step back and turned around, walking toward Zeefa's voice. When she came into view, she hovered impatiently with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"What took you? You guys decided to take a nap or something? Let's go!" Before either of us could say anything, she zoomed off into the fog again. We had to walk quickly to keep up with her. Once we were out of the Danyam Forest, I began relax. This was a slight mistake on my part.

The sun had set and night was settling around us. My eyes grew heavy and I stopped walking, "We need to rest before we move on."

Ghirahim stiffeled a yawn and nodded, "I agree. We could all use some rest. I don't know how long you were in there Zeefa, but I know it wasn't peaceful."

Her tiny face pouted, "I'm all energetic actually! Come on just a few more miles!"

Ghirahim shook his head and sat down, "The closer to the Danyam Forest the better. No one dares enter it so why seek it out?"

I sat a few feet away from Ghirahim and yawned, "You could be our look out if you want Zeefa." I stretched out in the cool plants and closed my eyes. Just before I fell asleep, I swear I felt something grasp my hand.


	14. The Third Dungeon

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful field in front of me. The sky was beginning to lighten up and the light reflected off of the morning haze on the blue and green plants. I smiled at the sight, and settled back down to the comfortable surface below me. I was laying on something warm, comfortable and smelled... familiar.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, turning around. I had been laying on Ghirahim's chest!

"What. Why. The. How. _Ghirahim!_ "

The demon's eyes shot open and he bolted up, looking around as if he'd heard a scream. "Wha- wha- I- Uh..." Seeing nothing, he glared down at me. "What possessed you to disturb my sleep Skychild?"

I bolted to my feet with my fists clenched, "I want to know why I woke up with my head on you! I fell asleep pretty far away!"

I noted a tension in Ghirahim. He awkwardly folded his arms and looked away, "Who knows? People move in their sleep all the time. It could have been anything." He turned back to me with a forced smile, "Next time, wake me more gently. I tend to be in a bad mood all day when startled like that. Well, we're all awake now. Might as well get going."

I glowered at him, knowing he's hiding something. I'll get it out of him later though. He is right that we need to get going. 

I heard a chuckle and turned to see Zeefa flying around above us. "You two were so cute though! I didn't see how you ended up like that but I didn't really care to move you either." There was a mischief in her black eyes that made me want to pull her winds.

Ghirahim sighed. "That's enough Zeefa. Do you think you can picture the Crystal Ice Cave clearly enough for me to teleport there?"

She grinned wide and nodded eagerly. Ghirahim held his hand out to me with a half smile. I barely resisted the urge to cut it off. I settled for imagining it and took his hand with a tight grip, hoping to inflict pain. He chuckled and pulled me toward him roughly just as the sensation of teleporting overtook us.

When we arrived, I pushed back with a glare. Just as we broke contact, I felt nothing but _cold_. We were standing in snow waist deep on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard! I crossed my arms in an attempt to warm myself as my teeth chattered. I eyed Ghirahim with a look that said, _Don't even think about it_ , when he took a step toward me. I rubbed my hands over my arms quickly, trying to use friction to warm myself up. This wasn't working. We'll freeze before we even find the cave.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think about the cold! I'm sorry I'm-"

Ghirahim stopped Zeefa quickly, "None of us did. It's okay Zeefa, neither of us blame you."

I looked out into the distance and saw a blurry, white shape moving. I squinted and watched it... it's moving alright, moving _fast_!

"We've got company!" I shouted above the wind. Ghirahim was looking like his old self with all the snow piling onto him. Pretty soon all I'll be able to see will be his eyes. He was looking in the same direction and frowned.

"All we can do is hope it's friendly. Though I wouldn't count on it! Ice Demons tend to hate everything!"

I forced myself to loosen my arms so I could grab my sword easier if I needed it. My body hated me for taking away the little warmth it had. In moments, the demon made her way to us.

In front of us, was a ten foot tall woman with icy blue, shimmery skin, deep blue lips, white eyes and stark white hair that was pulled up intricately. She wore a white, form fitting coat that fell down to her feet and drug in the snow. She glared down at us as if she had just caught us stealing from her.

_Why are you here?_

Her mouth didn't move... I glanced at Ghirahim, silently asking him if he'd heard it as well. He took a single step forward and bowed his head. "I am the Demon King Ghirahim. I have returned and request permission to enter the Crystal Ice Cave." His voice shook with his shivering, so he didn't sound nearly as intimidating as he probably meant to.

Her white eyebrows knit together, _No one enters the Cave. We guard a sacred Royal Treasure. To enter, you must prove you are the Demon King._

Ghirahim moved his hair back to show the shards we'd collected so far, but she didn't even look at it. Instead, she moved forward and reached her hand out. Her coat left a trail behind her. She touched his chest and closed her eyes. Her eyelids were painted a soft lavender that seemed to glow over her eyes. She moved her fingers over Ghirahim's chest in an odd pattern that I didn't recognize. She opened her eyes and stepped back.

_It's been a long time since I've sensed Royal Blood, Demon King. In desperate times as these, I will grant you permission. However, equipped as you are, you will not survive the hour._

She slipped her hand inside her coat and pulled out two necklaces. They were simple and white with a blue pendant dangling from them. She gave one to me and one to Ghirahim then handed a much tinier one to Zeefa. I was so cold, I didn't even question her having them. I slipped mine on and felt the cold inside my body vanish. My eyes widened in surprise. The coldness in my body evaporated instantly. I felt almost perfectly warm!

_That gem is full of Ice Demon blood. It gives your body the qualities of an Ice Demon so you will not freeze. Now, follow me, and speak to no one!_

She turned swiftly and walked forward much slower than she arrived. Zeefa flew ahead of Ghirahim and I to see what we were headed for. I assumed she was leading us to the Crystal Ice Cave. Ghirahim frowned and side glanced me. "I sense... hesitance. Why are you distant toward me?"

His question didn't even register for a moment. I popped out with my own, "Can you still sense my emotions?"

His eyes widened and he traced his chin with his finger. "No I can't... I wonder if the bond is waning," His eyes clouded over, as if the thought made him sad. I brushed the thought off and continued on.

"Well you won't have to put up with me anymore after this then," I shrugged as if the words meant nothing. I glanced at him and he seemed almost... annoyed. I didn't say anything else.

_We are nearly there._

I looked straight ahead and squinted, "Um... That looks more like a town made out of ice than a cave made out of crystals..."

_I wish to show the other Ice Demons that the King is here. It will show them that what they have been fighting for is not in vain._

I nodded in understanding and looked over at Ghirahim. His eyes were closed and his faced was pinched up in pain. I instantly felt bad for the crack I said a moment ago. He's going through a lot and I'm not helping much. We passed the walls of ice that surrounded the white town and I saw many demons that looked similar to our guide. They were all very tall with white hair, white and glowing eyes and icy blue skin. They all took once glance at Ghirahim and I saw hope light up in their eyes. Some covered their mouths, and some smiled. Most, however, only glared at us. I deeply hoped they were traitors so I could kill them. I just know Ghirahim's beating himself up over each and every one of them. We walked past many small houses made out of snow and ice until a grand, towering building that shimmered despite the blizzard came into view. The Ice Demon who brought us ordered us inside then shut the doors. Inside the building was almost the opposite of the outside. It was warm and homey. The colors were the same, but one would never guess it was made out of ice.

The Ice Demon removed her coat and revealed a long, lean body. Underneath the coat she wore a black top that wrapped around her chest and over her left shoulder down her wrist and draped to the floor. She wore a matching skirt that bunched at the left him and fell in ripples past her feet. I didn't understand how she could stand to have her abdomen exposed in this weather. Inside a grand home or not.

She stood with a hand on her hip and looked directly at us.

_I am not the guardian of the shard. That privilege was given to my daughter. You will meet her in a moment._

She ascended the stairs to the left and didn't return. I crossed my arms and looked at anything but Ghirahim. The crystal chandelier above me seemed interesting enough. After a few moments, I heard someone walking down the same stairs. I looked over to see a different Ice Demon who was clearly younger then the previous one. She was about a foot shorter than her at least. She stood near us and offered a slight smile.

_Welcome._

Her white hair was pulled back at the top but the rest fell down in a waterfall down to her waist. There were intricate, white designs that began at her eyebrows and ended at her hair line along her temples. She wore a delicate, blue top that looked like a piece of cloth that was wrapped around her chest and tied behind her neck with a diamond placed on the chest where it twists. Her skirt was white and fell to the floor, but there was a slit that began halfway between her hip and knee. Underneath the skirt were blinding white, skin tight pants that ended at her calves.

I found her as odd as her mother. I would at least not want to walk around this place barefoot.

Ghirahim bowed his head and placed his hand on his chest, "Thank you. I assume you are the guardian of the Crystal Ice Cave."

She nodded, _Yes I am. My mother informed me that you were here. If you will follow me, I will lead you to the Cave. We must take the hidden passageway though. The less people know about it the better. I won't place them in unnecessary danger.  
_

She turned around and waved us toward her before walking with unnaturally graceful steps. We followed her to a wall in her home and she placed her hand on it, closing her eyes. The ice of the wall melted and revealed a perfect rectangle. She moved to the side with a smile.

_You will see a strange stone that seems out of place. Give it proof that you are the Demon King and you will be shown the way. Good luck my Lord._

She bowed with a soft smile and Ghirahim took her hand. For some reason, that bothered me a little...

"I will not let you, or anyone else in the demon realm down! I will obtain all of the shards!"

Her smiled grew and she placed a hand on his chest just as her mother did before, _I know. I see determination in your heart. Go now my Lord! I will be waiting here for your return!_

Ghirahim nodded and turned to Zeefa and me. There was a whole new determination in his eyes I hadn't seen yet. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and Zeefa grinned, flying in circles. Doesn't she ever get dizzy?

Ghirahim turned to the opening. "Then let's go!"


	15. Ice Melting and Freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I'll be updating at once. I'll update two to four chapters every other day after this.

The second we passed through the melted wall, it froze back into place behind us. About a foot in front of us was a tiny hole just like the others that opened a dungeon for us before. Ghirahim removed the earring and inserted it into the hole.

"She looked oddly familiar. It was almost as if she wasn't a normal Ice Demon." Zeefa observed as Ghirahim turned the earring. The wall melted away, revealing a cramped, yet lit opening. It was clearly an opening to a cave and the title was spot on. It was full of ice that was shaped like millions of crystals.

"I noticed that as well," Ghirahim said as he stepped into the glittering cave. I stepped in after him, noting the extreme drop in temperature as I did so. Even with the Ice Demon jewelry, I shivered from the cold. I tried to hide it from Ghirahim, however. I may have felt a little bad about my attitude toward him upon our arrival, but I'm still not giving him the satisfaction.

We walked deeper into the cave of ice and I'm pretty certain the temperature was beginning to drop even more. Zeefa flew in circles around us to keep warm. Ghirahim and I didn't have that option. We walked deeper and deeper into the winding cave with no event. I was beginning to feel that something is wrong.

"Something should have happened by now," I mumbled through the shivers.

"I agree," Ghirahim nodded, "Perhaps something went wrong when Netti set the traps-"

The ground below us shifted and smoothed out, forming a slide. Ghirahim and I slipped and slid down at a frightening pace into the unknown. I couldn't get a good grip on anything! We were spinning, sliding and gaining speed. I reached back for my sword, but couldn't get to it. I had zero control over my own body at the moment. Ghirahim was scrambling beside me, anger and determination in his yellow eyes.

"We can't slow down! And I can't get to my weapon!" He looked at me and his eyes widened, "Take my hands!"

I glowered at him, "What in this realm or the next makes you think I'm going to take your-"

"Just do it!" He growled. I didn't have much choice when he laced his fingers with mine. "Now push against my hands! Do it now!"

His plan was beginning to register in my mind. I nodded and shoved against him, locking my arms. The friction of the ice against my back burned like no other, but I only pushed harder. We pushed against me with the same amount of force but we were still falling. I nearly gave up when I noticed we were beginning to slow down. I pushed harder in an attempt to slow down faster, but it didn't seem to make much difference. I looked down and thought one thing. _Oh no._

Below us the ice curved up in such a way that will throw us down to the pit below. I pushed harder, using my feet now as well, but Ghirahim let go!

"What are you doing?" I demanded, trying to catch his hands again.

Ghirahim took hold of my shoulders and said, "Just trust me!" He shoved his hands down so I was now below him then pushed with his feet as well, gaining back the speed we'd lost. I moved my hands around desperately, trying to grab something. What was Ghirahim thinking? Has he gone back to his old self?

I looked down and felt a surge of panic once again. The curve is close! With one last, betrayed glare at the demon above me, I slid off of the curve and sailed through the air. I closed my eyes, waiting for my end. _Ghirahim you liar_!

"Oof!" I slammed shoulder first into soft, powdery snow that was about three feet deep. I opened my eyes just as someone crashed on top of me.

"Uh! Watch it you!" I shoved Ghirahim off and scrambled up. It took me a moment to realize... I'm alive! I stared at Ghirahim with wide eyes, "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Ghirahim stood up and brushed the snow off of his shoulder and shook his head, "I saw it coming. I'm relieved we didn't slow the speed too much to make it over the pit below." He placed a hand on his hip and turned around. Zeefa was flying toward us from the curve I was just thrown off of. I folded my arms and looked at the snow below me.

"I guess I should trust you a little more."

Ghirahim sent me an annoyed look, "Exactly Skychild. Now let's go."

 _This little trip is going well_. I sighed and worked my way out of the pile of snow. Zeefa arrived panting and gasping.

"You're okay! I was so worried! When I saw you fall I thought you were both goners!" She collapsed on top of Ghirahim's head, breathing heavily.

"We're both fine Zeefa," Ghirahim said softly. I finished the sentence for him. _No thanks to me._

There were two ice doors in front of us. One was locked, the other wasn't. I let Ghirahim lead the way since I'm clearly outside my element here. Ghirahim walked past the door to a shining room made out of pure, smooth ice. To walk in this room would be suicide. I noticed a handful of Swogs and two odd, goblin looking monsters as well. They hadn't yet noticed us. Ghirahim leaned in and whispered, "I'll take care of the Goblins. You handle the Swogs."

I nodded as Ghirahim teleported. I whistled loudly and all monsters looked in my direction. Ghirahim appeared next to the Goblins as the Swog attacked me. I slashed my sword through the lot of the rather quickly as Ghirahim made quick work of the others. When all enemies had dropped, a large icicle fell and shattered, revealing a silver key. Ghirahim teleported to it and then back to me. I flashed a half smile as Ghirahim opened the door back the original room. The moment we stepped out, I heard an odd, howling sound.

I spun around and drew my sword, scanning the area carefully. I saw nothing, but my suspicion didn't go away. My eyes swept over the ceiling and I saw it. Two red, glowing eyes peered down at us with hunger. I had an idea of what it craved. "Watch out Ghirahim. I see something up there."

Ghirahim followed my eyes and drew his own sword. "Penufas. They always hunt in packs so be on guard." He whispered, assuming a defensive stance.

The eyes moved closer, out of the corner so I could see the body they belonged to. It was a large, gruesome wolf like creature that walked upside down on the icy ceiling. I saw a line of drool hanging from its mouth that fell to the pile of snow I fell in earlier. I watched for its friends, but saw none. It seemed to be crawling and stalking us upside down as if we couldn't see it. The closer it got the uglier it seemed. I saw patches of fur missing and scars all over its face. It growled menacingly and dropped from the ceiling and spun around before landing perfectly on the ground. It crouched down, ready to pounce. I narrowed my eyes at it, readying my sword. It growled again and charged.

Ghirahim and I ran toward it and stabbed our swords into it, slicing both front shoulders. I felt victorious and spun around on the ice with a half grin. It turned its head at me and I swear it glared. The Pernufa threw back its head and howled so loudly a few icicles fell around us. It followed by more howls around us. I spun around and looked all over the cave. This is bad.

Many other Pernufas surrounded Ghirahim and me. We backed up until our backs touched as the Pernufas formed a perfect circle around us. I looked around them and thought of a way out of this. I undid my belt and quickly wrapped it around Ghirahim and myself before doing it up again. Ghirahim turned his head in surprise but I smiled.

"Now it's your turn to trust _me_." A Pernufa lurched for Ghirahim and I leaned forward, so he could kick the the gruesome thing away. Another charged at me and I shouted, "Hold your sword out!" before spinning in a circle quickly. Ghirahim's blade took out three Pernufas quickly. I stopped spinning and slashed another with ease. Before I could do anything else, Ghirahim leaned forward so far I ended up upside down. I stabbed the monster in front of me as he righted us back up. We spun, slashed and fought all of the Pernufa with surprising swiftness and ease. When they were all nothing but bloody corpses staining the ice and snow, I laughed.

"That was exciting." I moved my hands to undo the belt again just as Ghirahim moved. The mixed up motions made us both lose our balance and fall. Somehow in the middle of the fall we both managed to twist ourselves around, landing on our sides. We were now laying in the ice pressed up against each other! I fumbled with my hands, trying to undo the belt with all thumbs. _Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?_

Ghirahim placed his hands over mine gently, stopping me from my desperate attempts to fix the situation. I looked up at him quickly, my pulse racing. He flashed an almost sad smile and placed one hand on the side of my face.

"Do not worry Skychild. You don't need to fear me." His voice was so gentle and full of emotion that I couldn't move or think. His hand moved down my arm and rested on my waist. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to mine. I couldn't think to react. What is he-

I heard a click and Ghirahim sat up, fastening my belt again. He held his hand out with a gentle smile, waiting for me to snap out of my little moment.

I shook my head and took his hand, letting him help me up. We picked up our swords and walked towards the locked door where Zeefa was waiting. Her tiny eyes were open wide with confusion but Ghirahim held his hand up, clearly telling her not to ask anything. I felt a pang in my chest. He misunderstood my discomfort, but now's not the time to correct him. Maybe I'll do it after we're done here....

I spotted an intricate chest in the corner and pointed it out to Ghirahim. He turned and gestured for me to open it. Technically either of us could have, since we both defeated the guardian monsters. I walked to the chest and knelt down in front of it. I lifted the heavy wood curiously, peering down. Inside was an ornate bow and a quiver of arrows. I noticed there was only one this time, as opposed to the two sets of gauntlets we received before. I walked back to Ghirahim and showed him what was inside. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Only one?" I nodded and handed him the bow. His fingers grazed mine as I passed the item to him and I felt a spark of electricity.

_The fire_ _of passion is strong. Allow it to guide you._

I heard Nettis voice just as we do when Ghirahim obtains a shard. However, this time I heard it in the _bow_! I picked up an arrow and pulled it experimentally. The tip of the arrow glowed red and burst into flame! I yelped in surprise and released the arrow into the pit by mistake. Ghirahim laughed at me and shook his head.

"The only one of us who can use the weapon and I'm afraid that might be our downfall." Zeefa giggled at his comment.

I shot a glare at both of them as I slipped the quiver on and then the bow, "Let's just get going."

Ghirahim chuckled then unlocked the door. It led to a corridor that wound, twisted and turned. It ended when we met a wall of ice. I frowned.

Ghirahim placed his hand on it and drew back, wincing, "That's beyond cold. It'll take a lot to melt that!"

I smirked and readied the bow and a now flaming arrow, "Stand back Ghirahim. I've got this covered." I let the arrow fly and it hit its target dead on. The flames spread all over the ice quickly as if it were a creature praying on its meal. The ice sizzled and popped then melted to a puddle on the ground before it refroze in front of the door. I bowed with a laugh and replaced the bow. Zeefa flew toward me and held her hand up with a grin. I touched my finger to her tiny palm and she giggled before sitting on my shoulder. Ghirahim shrugged.

"Not bad Skychild. Let's just continue."

He touched the handle of the door and disappeared!

"Ghirahim!" Zeefa screamed. She flew off my shoulder and flew in circles where he stood a moment ago. I looked around for him, but knew something was wrong. He didn't teleport, there weren't any diamonds left where he was standing. He just... vanished!

"We have to find him!" Zeefa shouted. My adrenaline was now pumping through my veins with my panic. I hesitantly touched the door and closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I opened my eyes, finding myself in the same spot. My panic rose. This isn't good!

I turned the handle and opened the door, finding myself in an odd room. I was on a simple, ice covered floor with nothing exciting in sight. I noted the spiral of stairs that circled along the wall clear to the top of the room and out of a large hole. I walked up the steps onto a platform when the stairs behind me melted away. My suspicion grew and I froze where I stood. I held the bow in one hand tightly, waiting for whatever was coming.

I saw nothing at first. I waited and looked above me and in front of me. Zeefa gasped and hid herself under my hat. "Look below!"

I glanced down and saw what she meant. The ice below me was melting and forming up similarly to Qif when he shifted from the ink puddle. It piled itself up higher and higher until it was eye level with me, then froze again. It was a simple tentacle, but I know there's more to this thing than meets the eye.

I took no chances. I released a flaming arrow and bolted up the steps that spiraled along the wall. I saw steam in the corner of my eye and knew it hit home. The steps behind me melted down, as if fueling the monster in the room. I knew that the melting stairs helped it gain its height, but I couldn't stop for anything! I stopped momentarily to release another arrow before hurrying on again. This continued as I rushed up the steps until I reached the top. I found myself on a plateau of ice and snow next to a gaping hole that led back to the room I'd just escaped from. I released many arrows into the hole and backed away with a glare. _That's for Ghirahim!_

_The cold of anger is powerful and may seal you from your past._

The bow spoke again. I guess I need to fire another arrow? I pulled the arrow again but noted there was no flame. Instead, it seemed to be pulsing a bright blue. I took no more time staring and fired it down at the holed below me. It sealed the hole up in a thick sheet of ice. Through the clear ice, I saw the steam of the fire arrows I shot build up and continuously melt the creature. I watched as it turned into nothing more than a pool of water. When the heart container appeared, I knew I'd won. Now the question is, where is Ghirahim?

I touched the container and looked ahead. I was standing at the bottom of a cliff side that rose much higher into the sky, disappearing into the blizzard. Against the wall was Ghirahim, encased completely in ice. Above him, floating mockingly, was the shard.

This isn't the turn of events I had expected.

"No!" Zeefa screamed, flying in circles around Ghirahim's seemingly sleeping form, "Is he okay? Will he live? Get him _out_ of there Human!" She began to pound on the ice with her tiny fists then gave it a hard kick that only toppled her over to the ground.

I gripped the bow tightly with anger and fitted an arrow into the weapon. The tip flared up and caught fire instantly. "If you move out of the way I will!"

She glared up at me until she say the fiery arrow glaring menacingly at her. "Oh!" She shot up above me and spun around to watch as I let the string of the bow free. The arrow sailed straight and true until it hit home. The flames spread like wild fire and licked away at the ice. The frozen prison began to slowly, but surely melt away. Relief flooded my heart and I dashed forward to catch his limp, cold body in my arms. He fell slowly as the ice melted until I cradeled him in my arms.

Zeefa flew slowly down closer. Her tiny fists were pressed up against her mouth. "Is he?"

I checked for a pulse on his neck, felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and shook my head. I set him down a moment, trying to think of ways to warm him and bring him back to us. I can't start a fire without fuel even with the arrows. What else can I-

"Don't bother Skychild."

That voice didn't come from the figure below me.

I slowly turned my heard toward the sickeningly familiar sound. It sounded just like Ghirahim's back when Demise controlled him. I brought my eyes up toward the sound and my heart sunk. He floated threateningly above me, with a triumphant smirk on his pale lips. His silvery white hair was gelled perfectly on the right side, revealing a shimmering blue crystal that dangled from his ear. Under his eyes was a deep purple that seemed to darken his black eyes. His lean body was clad in tight, white clothing with diamond holes cut into the chest, torso, arms and legs. My blood seemed to freeze in my body.

"How?"

The other chuckled deeply, "You honestly thought I cared? You thought I could change because of a sliver of stone? You pathetic fool! Change one's appearance," He flipped back the left side of his perfectly trimmed hair, "And all believe the heart has changed as well." He chuckled again, "How touching."

I shook my head slowly, feeling a lump rise in my throat, "It can't be..." I turned around, seeing the dark haired, average skinned form still sleeping beside me.

"Oh you needn't bother with that useless puppet Skychild. It won't be waking anytime soon. Now, back to business."

I glanced around, noticing for the first time that Zeefa disappeared. The white Ghirahim smirked.

"You're little friend? Oh she's been taken care of. Now, I believe we have some... unfinished business." He snapped and a sword appeared. It was a De Ja Vu of our first meeting and gave me the chills.

"This isn't you Ghirahim." I whispered, feeling the lump beginning to dissolve. I cannot let it turn into tears! I can't!

His eyes widened with humor, "And you know who I am? Do you even have an inkling?"

I let my eyes fall to the snow in front of me and nodded. "I thought I did."

He laughed just as he had many times in our battles before, "Such ignorance! Such hope!" He let a half smirk spread across his evil face, "And now, I will squash it!"

He brought his sword up above his head and brought it down quickly, aiming for my neck.

I dodged the blade and drew my own sword. The demon narrowed his eyes and twirled around, aiming his weapon at my knees. I jumped up and rolled away quickly. This isn't right. Ghirahim is better than this... He isn't that slow when he moves and he wouldn't aim randomly like that.

I didn't have much time to ponder the situation before I had to dodge the sword again. This time I instinctively shoved my sword into his shoulder. He threw his head back with a low growl of pain. I could feel my chest tighten with guilt, but I have to defend myself!

He glared daggers at me and straightened his shoulders, "You were lucky that time! But you won't hit me again!"

He slashed the air and clashed his sword with mine over and over. I hopped, rolled, spun and dodged the blade every time but I was beginning to tire. Why is he not doing the same? Ghirahim isn't invincible!

Then again, it seems there's a lot about him I didn't know. I threw the depressing thoughts to the side as he brought his sword down and barely missed me. I tumbled into the snow. My muscles screamed and my lungs ached. I'm running low on energy! I won't be able to keep this up for long!

He laughed like the monster he's shown he is, "I knew you would give up eventually you pathetic human! I was wrong about you, you're not even entertaining, you're useless!"

I closed my eyes, feeling the burn of tears behind my eyes. _Yes. I am._

"As if I could ever care about something like you!" Ghirahim brought his sword up with a crazy smile and shoved it down.

Just above my heart.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, death or blackness to come. To tell the truth, I didn't quite know what to expect from this. But I wouldn't have ever expected to hear a loud clang before the blade could reach my heart. And I would not have, at this point, expected the once sleeping Ghirahim holding his blade out to block the other's.

"Ghirahim?" I whispered?

He didn't flinch. He only glared with malice at the other, who appeared frightened.

"How- how did you waken?"

Ghirahim leaned his head so that the earring was visible. I saw what he was showing, the newest shard was now in place.

The white Ghirahim glared back, "That explains nothing!"

The dark haired demon brought his sword back with an angry smile, "You didn't take good enough care of Zeefa."

Before the other could even register his words, Ghirahim sliced his blade through the other demon. The other screamed for a moment, then burst into a black cloud. I felt numb and shaky. My brain was having trouble processing what was happening and I couldn't even move. Ghirahim's face began to relax and he turned to me. He dropped his sword and knelt down beside me, touching the side of my face.

"L-Link," He whispered, trying to catch my eyes with his own, "Please let me explain. That was a Poriff. It is a monster that looks deep into your soul and takes form of your deepest fears. It seems Wenta is aware of our presence now and has sent it to get rid of us."

I tried to process this new information, but my mind was stuck on what I'd just seen. My thought kept repeating the Poriff's words, _As if I could ever care about something like you!_

Ghirahim lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look into his golden eyes, "Link?"

 _Huh?_ I gazed deeply into his yellow eyes and felt as if my blood was thawing. The numbness was fading, but my body was now as shaky as ever. The lump in my throat dissolved and the tears I'd tried to force back escaped my eyes. I clutched Ghirahim's shirt with my fists and collapsed against him, letting the tears flow. I hadn't broke down like this before, even after I'd finally rescued Zelda. This was new, odd and unnatural. However, I couldn't seem to stop myself. I only held onto the Demon King as if my life depended on it.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around me tightly and bowed his head over mine. "It's alright," He whispered soothingly, "I'm here. And I won't ever do that to you again!"

I could hear the deep, pained emotion in his voice. I held on tighter and the tears flowed faster. The shaking didn't stop and I felt a pain in my chest. "He said he was you."

Ghirahim's arms contracted, "I know. I know but it wasn't. And it will never be. Nothing it said was true! Nothing Link!"

After a while, the shaking and sobbing stopped. However, my tight hold on Ghirahim didn't. He didn't seem to mind, but I did. I slowly pulled back and looked down at my lap. "I'm sorry. I should get a hold of myself."

He shook his head and stroked the side of my face. I felt electricity and fire where his fingers touched. "What you saw was awful. However, it did clear a few things up for me."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He straightened his shirt out as he spoke, "As I said before, a Poriff shows your deepest fears. All this time I thought you were afraid of me. But it seems you're afraid of me turning out to be an illusion and harming you again."

I averted my eyes. I didn't want to have this discussion a the moment. Or really at any moment. I just wanted to continue like nothing happened. However, Ghirahim had other plans.

He placed both hand on either side of my face and smiled sadly, "This is the real me Link. I am never going to hurt you again! I would rather die than hurt you! Please understand that."

I closed my eyes and ground my jaw, "What does it matter to you? What do _I_ matter? Just because we're bound by some physical connection doesn't mean you're obligated to care!"

It appeared as if I'd slapped him then stabbed him in the heart. He released my face and looked away, "I suppose not. But that doesn't mean I don't. I thought for a moment you might be the same. My mistake."

He stood up, snatched up his sword and walked into the portal that had formed. Zeefa zoomed after him, shooting me a pitiful look as she did so. I snatched my sword up with a glare. _What is wrong with me?_ Why can't I just be nice? I walked toward the portal then suddenly stopped. Something hit me just then. This whole time, after Ghirahim saved me from the Poriff, he'd had been calling me Link.

I felt my chest swell and smacked myself in the face from my own stupidity. I need to fix this! I need to stop pushing him away! I need to show him that I care, that his last statement was wrong.

I shook my head and laughed without humor. This world is messed up. Sorra or not, I shouldn't have these problems. Oh well, that's the price I pay for this.

It's the price to pay for falling in love with a demon.


	16. The Royal Earrings

The portal led to the home we were in before we entered the cave. Ghirahim and Zeefa were talking to the guardian who let us in earlier. She appeared distressed and tense, Ghirahim looked angry and Zeefa looked frightened. I walked toward them with caution, listening closely.

"This troubles me," The guardian said softly. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, "We had all hoped Wenta wouldn't know of your presence yet. I wonder how he discovered you so soon."

I stood to the side with my arms crossed, "Well I think it's time we knew who Wenta is."

Ghirahim nodded once, "I believe that is a question we all have been asking ourselves. Could you tell us?"

She bowed her head then gestured for us to sit on the white bench near the entrance, "Of course my Lord." It might have been me, but I thought I heard a hesitance, or even sarcasm in the way she said 'my Lord'. I grew instantly suspicious as I sat beside Ghirahim. With our bodies this close, I felt his warmth all around me. I flushed at the thought and forced myself to pay attention.

The Ice Demon stood in front of us with a bowed head. Her hands tightly clasped in front of her as she spoke.

"I cannot tell you everything. Simply because of Netti's wishes. You must recover your memories through the shards only. However, I can tell you what he is planning, and what he has done."

Ghirahim nodded in understanding. Zeefa rested on her belly on Ghirahim's head, holding her chin in her hands. I listened as well as I could with Ghirahim's closeness and my suspicion of the Ice Demon, but it was difficult to pay attention until the Ice Guardian moved.

She raised her head and held her hand out as if to give us something. A blue ball appeared in the palm of her hand that expanded and solidified to a crystal ball that fit perfectly in her hand. A black smoke swirled inside it until a face appeared. His face was very plain. He had dark black eyes similar to Ghirahim's before his transformation. His skin appeared a morbid shade of gray and his vicious scowl revealed long, thin fangs. His long, raven hair was pulled back, leaving a single strand that lay over his eyes. His face almost appeared flattened, even his nose. I could tell by the furious expression in his eyes that he was not pleased.

"Shortly after you were taken over by Demise, all of the realm panicked. They felt they needed a ruler of some sort and many were desperate. Most remained loyal to you and were certain of your return. However, Wenta's influence is powerful. He used war, magic, and threats to take over the realm bit by precious bit. We guardians have always remained loyal to you, but hope is declining, and many have turned to Wenta. By now, you will need to physically defeat him and his followers to regain your throne."

I bit my tongue to hold back my choice words for the evil demon. No need to upset Ghirahim any more than I know this has, "Is that why Netti shattered the earring?"

The Ice Demon shook her head, "That was done immediately after the Demon King was taken over. She didn't want Demise to obtain the secrets of the realm that had been passed down to Ghirahim."

That made sense. I stroked my chin thoughtfully, "Why hasn't Wenta tried to obtain the shards himself?"

She looked in my direction somewhat blankly, "He did. But Netti created the Royal Earrings with a special connection to the Royal Families heart. He cannot touch them."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Earrings? As in two?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She hesitated a moment then turned away, "I heard something! This has taken too long, you must go now my Lord! Go to the Shauru Forest! Now!"

Before I could do anything to prevent it, she snapped her fingers, and we were sitting on a fallen log.

After a moment I took in what happened. I hopped off of the log with an angry scowl, "What the? Where did she send us?" I spun around to face Ghirahim, who was just as surprised as I was. "I didn't hear anything before she sent us here. I'm a bit suspicious." I crossed my arms to emphasize my point. There were multiple red flags that went up about that woman. I don't know what part she's really playing in all this, but I have a feeling she isn't one hundred percent on out side.

Zeefa flew up with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face, "I agree! That was rude of her!"

Ghirahim stood from the log and looked around, "She looked familiar to me... but we don't have much time to worry about her. She teleported us to Shauru Forest, which I know is where we must be now. Let us use this to our advantage."

I sighed and looked around me. We were in a lush, beautiful forest with golden light streaming from the full trees. I could hear a bubbling stream nearby and I could smell the rotten dirt beneath me. It reminded me of forests on the surface back in my realm. It was actually... nice.

"I know one thing, I like the change of scenery." I mused as we walked through the woods. Ghirahim smirked.

"It does seem more like your realm doesn't it? It hasn't changed at all since I was last here. I only hope I remember the way to the hide out."

I scratched my head, "What?"

Zeefa chimed in, "Oh! Ghirahim and I used to come here often years ago as children. In the center of the forest there's a decoy stump that actually leads to an underground room. It was our hide out."

The thought of Ghirahim playing in a hide out with other children as a kid didn't really want to stick in my mind. I simply couldn't imagine it. I couldn't imagine him as a child at all really. He just didn't seem that... normal.

Ghirahim stopped and stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe we missed the turn..." He looked around and scowled, "It all looks the same to me! I can't remember the path!"

Zeefa flew around the trees, looking around the area, "I don't remember either! Did Zeefa take my memories too? Am I connected to the earring? Oh! That would make us related!"

I tried my best to tune Zeefa out while I thought. I placed my hands on Ghirahim's shoulders from behind and rested my chin on my left hand. "You have the memories. You just need to close your eyes and concentrate." I subconsciously rubbed circles on his shoulders with my thumbs and spoke in a soothing voice, "You'll find it."

I felt Ghirahim relax and he closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. I continued to rub the circles on his shoulders, even when I'd realized what I was doing. This closeness... it gave me warm sensations that allowed a blush to spread over my cheeks.

"I see..." He began.

"You two done love making down there or should I come back at another time?"

Ghirahim and I jumped away from each other at the same time. I looked around for whoever had said that, but there was no one except Zeefa and Ghirahim in sight! I met Ghirahim's eyes and he narrowed his in suspicion. We both drew our swords, glancing around.

"Oh come on! You can keep cuddling, don't mind me!"

I spun around, certain I'd heard it from behind me. There was nothing there!

This was beginning to anger me! We don't have time for this and I certainly don't have the patience!

"You don't say much do you?"

I turned as quickly as I could toward Ghirahim, hoping to catch him this time. No such luck! I growled and Ghirahim ground his teeth. I wondered if he was evasive or simply invisible. I dreaded the latter. I looked around, holding my sword ready. Ghirahim was right in front of me, Zeefa was....

_Where is Zeefa?_

I looked around, scanning the area for the Dark Faerie. Where is she?

I moved slowly toward Girahim and whispered, "We're about a hundredth a man short."

Ghirahim's eyes scanned the area, but he held his head still, "I think she's hiding."

"Oh Ghiri, you know I hate secrets! Enough whispering!"

I saw a movement in my peripheral vision and turned my head quickly. There was nothing there. Again!

"Over here Green Boy!"

I didn't even give him the satisfaction of looking. I closed my eyes and scowled. I can't even see him let alone figure out which side he's on! I'm going to start chopping down trees pretty soon if he doesn't show himself though!

"Show yourself or I burn down all of Shauru Forest!" Ghirahim threatened. I was impressed with his thinking. Mostly because it was the same as mine.

"Oh don't be like that Ghiri! You wouldn't do that to our hide out would you?"

Ghirahim froze and narrowed his eyes. His grip on his sword tightened and he glanced around quickly, " _Our_ hide out?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "You really did lose your memories didn't you," He almost sounded... sad.

I heard a ruffle in the leaves and turned around. I saw a demon with large, expressive eyes that were emerald green. He was hanging upside down on a tree branch by his legs and two white tails. His skin was about the same shade as Ghirahim's, but his hair was a long, light brown braid that hung down about a foot. His pointed ears stretched nearly to the crown of his head and he wore a goofy smile. What really made me uncomfortable was the fact that he wore only green,tattered pants to cover his scrawny body.

Ghirahim eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The Forest Demon pouted, "Awe, Zeefa remembered me! I would have thought that shard would have reminded you of me. I guess not. That's upsetting."

He pulled himself up and took hold of the branch with his hand before releasing his grip with his tails. He jumped off of the limb gracefully and landed on all fours. He moved quickly on hands and legs, sniffing the ground. He followed his nose to me then stopped. He frowned and scratched his head, "You smell like a human... Why would Netti give you a human companion?"

I glared at him, "What's wrong with me being a human?" His face was very close to my feet, and it was taking everything I had in me not to kick it.

He grinned and stood up on two feet, "Well, nothing really I was just surprised." He pursed his lips in thought a moment then said, "Wait, that would make you Ghiri's Sora..."

My glare deepend, "And?"

His grin returned and he shrugged, "That's cool. Kinda rare for a Sora to be a guy that's all. Well as much as I'd love to catch up with you, I'm not allowed to remind you of anything. So let's go to the hide out then I'll show you where the shard is. Before that though, we better get Zeefa. She got lost a couple miles that way looking for the hide out."

He dashed toward a nearby tree and climbed up with unnatural ease. He turned his head and his grin shifted to a suspicious smile, "Try to keep up. But remember, this is _my_ territory!"

With that, he leaped to the next branch then swung off of a flimsey limb to another tree. He used all six limbs to move with grace and surprising speed through the forest. That explains why I couldn't see him before. Ghirahim and I ran after him, barely keeping up with the childish demon. I wondered how war, chaos and pain hadn't made him bitter like the others. I guess everyone has their own way of coping with all of this. His is the most... interesting.

He called out as he landed back down on the ground in front of us, "Zeefa! You can't catch me!" He then darted off much more quickly on all fours. Ghirahiim and I ran as fast as we could but were beginning to lose sight of him. I saw a small, dark figure appear in front of us, joining in on the chase.

"I can too Ren! Just you wait!"

I pushed myself harder in an attempt to catch up with the two. It wasn't working very well. I looked at Ghirahim and panted out, "What is... the point... of all this?"

Ghirahim shook his head, "I don't know... he's not even... familiar. I'm wondering... if he's a guardian... at all!"

"Zeefa... knows him."

"That is the... only reason I'm... running."

We pushed further, barely holding the Faerie and Forest Demon in our view. They were neck and neck, nearly to their target. I felt like I was going to pass out any moment. Then we burst through the trees.

I fell over, knocking Ghirahim down in the process. We rolled through the meadow, crushing flowers and disturbing the plants. When we finally stopped, I found myself in a slightly awkward situation.

I was laying on top of Ghirahim, and somehow when we were rolling both our shirts had bunched up just enough that our torsos were exposed and touching. I flushed and pushed off of him quickly then pulled my tunic down, "Sorry."

A tinge of red appeared on Ghirahim's face and he sat up slightly, "No apology necessary Link." I noticed two things; Ghirahim didn't bother to adjust his shirt, and lately he's been calling me by my name. Both sent shivers down my spine that I couldn't control. I looked away to hide the blush.

"Not 'Skychild'?"

Ghirahim sat up fully and combed his fingers through the grass, "Did you grow accustomed to me calling you that?"

I shook my head, "No. It reminded me of your battles when you were taken over by Demise. I just noticed you stopped calling me that."

A soft smile spread on the Demon King's face, "The last shard gave the bond of understanding. I forgot to mention I know why I cannot sense your emotions anymore, and it isn't because the bond is waning. It's because it has strengthened so much I don't need to sense it."

My eyes widened at this news, "It has? I didn't notice that."

He looked away, "I did." His voice was so quiet, and so sad. I felt a pang of guilt for my insensitive words. I am hating the understanding bond already. I've become more aware of how my words impact him.

"You guys look beat. I'm not showing you anything until you rest for at least twelve hours," Ren said with his arms folded. I don't know if it was supposed to look intimidating or not. He couldn't possibly pull it off to me with those twig limbs.

Ghirahim bent his knee and draped his arm over it, "I wasn't planning on going shard hunting for about that long anyway. We could all use some rest."

Ren nodded once with a satisfied smile, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't try to go anywhere, you'll get lost in the woods. These trees move you know."

With a chuckle, he leaped into the trees and disappeared. It only took a moment for the trials we'd faced recently to weigh down on me. I hadn't realized I was so tired until now. In the corner of my eye, I saw Zeefa curl up on a rock a few feet away. It wasn't long before I heard her snore, strangely loudly for her size. Ghirahim and I were now practically alone.

"You should get some sleep. It's been a long couple days." Ghirahim said softly. I averted my eyes and fiddled with a blade of grass.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

Ghirahim looked up at me in surprise, "For what?"

I focused on the grass, suddenly very uncomfortable. I've never been good at talking about anything to do with emotions. "For the Poriff. I know it upset you that it took the form of you."

I felt a warm hand on my back and looked up at Ghirahim. He was softly smiling and shook his head, "I don't blame you for it. I hate what I did to you. Probably more than you know. And I hope I can prove to you that I won't be that again."

I shook my head, "That's not what I'm afraid of. It's what it said..." I caught myself and looked away again, "You're right, we should get some sleep."

"You're hiding something from me," Ghirahim whispered beside me. I didn't respond. I couldn't tell him how I feel yet, but I don't want to lie to him either. His response to my silence was surprising.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and held me close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, catching me off guard. I tensed with surprise. _What the?_

"Relax," He breathed into my neck. I forced my muscles to loosen up, but still couldn't understand Ghirahim's actions. And another problem was his closeness was making my heart race, and with his tight hold on me and his face in my neck, he's bound to notice. "I want you to learn that my touch won't hurt you. Not ever again Link." He trailed his fingertips along my collar bone and I shuddered, feeling his touch _everywhere._ He obviously misinterpreted this, because he said, "I can feel your heart racing and your shivering."

I shook my head, "You don't understand..."

"Hmm?" He trailed his fingers down my arm and stopped at my wrist, "I dont?"

"N- What?"

He grasped my wrist tightly and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't move. Adrenaline raced through my veins instantly and I felt panicked. Ghirahim leaned over my shoulder to my ear, his breath tickled my neck, "You fear my betrayal. I can see it in your eyes as I do this. Do not play me for a fool. You do not have to feign bravery and fearlessness." He let me go and pulled away.

I glared at him and clenched my fists, "That's not fair! You caught me off guard, of course I'm going to react that way. I need to keep my guard up in our situation. It doesn't mean I'm afraid of you Ghirahim. But I'm not going to explain myself either. Not until you trust me!"

Shock appeared in his golden eyes. He didn't seem to know how to react to my outburst. Good. Leave him speechless. I lie down and turned so my back was facing him, feeling a pain in my chest I'd never felt before. When I heard the grass shift near me, I knew he'd done the same. I could already feel the tension between us and hated it instantly. My throat closed up and I closed my eyes tight to fight back the tears. No matter what. I'm not going to cry! I'll stay strong until this is over. Then I can explain how I feel to Ghirahim.

That is, if I don't push him away first.


	17. The Dream

The sky darkened quickly. The thick, black clouds swirled overhead and felt like they were weighing down on me. I knew rain would come, I knew the grass would grow and bind me. I'd been waiting for this. I want it to happen. However, The rain never came, and the grass didn't change. I stood in the dark plain with bewilderment. Why has this dream changed?  
"Do not be fooled by what you see."  
A blue light appeared in front of me, slowly taking a female form. At first, I thought it was Netti. However, as she took form, I realized that it wasn't Netti at all. It was Fi!  
"FI!"  
She shook her head slowly. I didn't believe her. I know the Master Sword! I know Fi! Her face began to change shape and her hair elongated then turned white. Now, in front of me, was the Ice Demon Guardian. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.  
"You."  
She smiled softly, which looked odd on her. Her hair elongated and floated around her face and her body shifted until it was Netti. She turned around and pointed to my right. I turned and felt my heart drop with my jaw. I was watching the battle with the Porrif. I felt the pang in my chest as I saw the white version of Ghirahim trying to shove his blade into my heart. I cringed and looked away.  
"Look again Link."  
I turned my head and saw a different scene. Three young children were playing around. One was a small boy with shoulder length, black hair and grayish skin. He was laughing heartily and chasing another little boy with very short, black hair and normal looking skin. Running toward them, was a little girl with bouncing, golden curls and bright yellow eyes. I recognized her eyes as those of the royal family. When the boy with the short hair's face turned toward me, I saw that he had yellow eyes as well.  
"What am I looking at?" I asked with confusion.  
Netti didn't respond. She only stared forward with a perfectly still expression.  
"Let me play too guys!" The little girl begged.  
The boy with the longer hair huffed, "Like we'd let you do anything! You're just the plain cousin. You don't mean anything!"  
The girl stopped and her shoulder slumped. Her lower lip trembled a bit and she looked down. The other boy jumped in.  
"Let my cousin play. She can chase you while you chase me."  
The first boy shrugged, clearly not liking the idea. "Sure, whatever you say. I will have to do whatever you say anyway." He smiled and reached into his pocket, "Oh! By the way, I got this for you!"  
The other boy and the girl looked at the small box in his hand curiously. The girl asked, "What is it?"  
He ignored her, "I want you to have this. It's a Dark Faerie egg. They aren't like fairies in the human world, they can only be created by darkness magic. The great guardian Qif made it himself!"  
The other boy grinned, "What happens when it hatches?"  
"You'll have a little friend to go with you everywhere!"  
The short haired boy smiled and took the small box, "Thank you Wenta. You're a great friend!"  
My eyes were so wide I was surprised they didn't fall out of their sockets, "What?"  
I looked at Netti and glared, "How can Wenta be a good friend to anyone?"  
She turned back to the scene, silently telling me to look at it again. I turned my head and saw something different.  
I saw a young teen boy with medium length, black hair tied back with a white string. His skin had darkened a shade of gray since his childhood and his face seemed even more plain. He was wearing tight, black pants with a simple white band on his bicep. He stood next to a teen girl with shimmery golden locks that were pulled up into in a way that allowed them to waterfall down to the middle of her back. She wore no top, but instead a silver necklace with small chains that dangled past her chest to conceal it. She also wore a simple, pale blue cloth tied around her hips to that fell to her knee on the right side. It looked like they were at some sort of... formal demon party? Just thinking of it didn't sound right.  
The scene pulled back from them and moved over to another teen boy with long, silky black hair that lie perfectly over his shoulders. He wore a black, silk cape over his shoulders but that's all I could see. A female demon was in front of him, facing me. She looked like an older, female version of Ghirahim. She wore a proud smile.  
"You look just like your father. It feels like yesterday you came to this world. And now here I am... at your coronation." She touched his face then with one more glance, she walked away.  
"My Lord. Are you ready?" A green, scaly demon with a single horn in the middle of his forehead asked. He stood straight and tall as if he were in front of the most important person in the realm. I guessed by the scene, he was.  
He nodded and turned around. I felt my heart drop and nearly fell to my knees. The young boys face seemed so perfect he could have been a piece of art. There were no eyebrows over his glowing, yellow eyes, and his nose pointed a little. I would have recognized him no matter what.  
"I'm watching Ghirahim's coronation?" I whispered. I didn't need or expect an answer. I knew I was right.  
Everyone quieted as young Ghirahim stood at the top of about twenty steps. He didn't look very enthusiastic about becoming king. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He stood blankly while a woman who looked a lot like the girl with the golden hair stood in front of him. She boasted about Netti's wishes and Ghirahim's responsibility, and even mentioned Solimace. After a few cheers, she turned to another female demon with a green tinged hair and very dark skin who was holding a small pillow. She picked up what was on it and held it up for all to see. It was the Royal Earring.  
"Bow to your new king! Demon Lord Ghirahim!"  
She knelt down, placed the jewel in his ear, and helped him up. She smiled at him then stepped away. Ghirahim bowed to the people and sat on his new throne. The woman held her arms up to quiet the crowd, "And now, to announce the engagement of my daughter!"  
"Wait!"  
All heads turned toward the entrance and a tiny figure sped inside. When it finally stopped, I saw a short haired version of Zeefa. "I got here as soon as I could! Tell me I didn't miss it!"  
One look from the woman, and a face palm from Ghirahim answered her question. She pouted and flew sadly over to Ghirahim before plopping down on his head.  
The woman shook her head with a smirk and turned back to the crowd. "My daughter Nevaeh will be wed to the Demon King's dear friend Wenta when the three moons are full!"  
I saw Nevaeh and Wenta smile softly, but I could tell they weren't thrilled by the idea.  
There was more cheering and the scene changed. Now Ghirahim and and Wenta were standing under a purple tree with silver leaves. They were wearing the same thing, but Wenta's hair was taken out of its white ribbon. Ghirahim flashed Wenta a half smile.  
"So you're getting married. That's great."  
Wenta snorted, "I should feel honored. This is coming from the king."  
Ghirahim nudged him in the ribs with a chuckle, "Why so down? You're going to be family now! I would have thought you'd be happy! You always said one day you'd marry royalty. Now you will!"  
Wenta crossed his arms and looked away, "Not like this."  
Ghirahim looked skeptical, "How else would you do it?"  
Wenta side glanced Ghirahim then looked away. He glared at the ground a moment, then looked back up at Ghirahim. He walked toward the demon king, backing him into the tree. I felt my pulse accelerate. I know a look like that. He was looking at Ghirahim like he was the meal he'd been craving. He looked at Ghirahim like he wanted him more than anything else. My stomach churned.  
"What are you doing?" Ghirahim whispered, a little frightened.  
Wenta smirked and said, "What I've been dreaming of for a long time."  
He placed both hands against the tree on either side of Ghirahim's face and swooped in so fast I would have missed the motion if I'd blinked. His lips moved ravenously against Ghirahims. He pushed his whole body against the other demon and I felt myself choke. My blood froze and I felt like the world had stopped moving. Ghirahim was pushing at the other demon fearfully. I wanted more than anything to run to them and pull Wenta off of Ghirahim. When he finally broke away, Ghirahim shoved him away and glared menacingly at him.  
"Wenta! How could you?"  
I saw a change in Wenta's eyes at that moment. It was as if this moment was the birth of his insanity. He smirked, showing his hidden fangs,"I've waited too long for you Ghirahim. I've wanted you since we were young, and you know how much I hate to be shown something I cannot have." He moved toward Ghirahim again, but Ghirahim teleported away. Wenta saw this and his eyes flared an unnatural shade of red. He threw his head back and roared in anger. His skin darkened and I saw the same Wenta the Ice Demon showed us before. So this is where it began.  
Netti and I were left with nothing but the plain again. She looked at me and said, "This can be interpreted two ways Link. You saw what holding love in for so long does to someone, and you saw what forcing your love on someone does. But you also now understand Wenta and his motives."   
I nodded, feeling as if my heart was lead. I looked back at Netti and asked, "Why did you appear as Fi then the Ice Demon before?"  
She slowly began to fade away.  
"Do not be fooled by what you see."  
When she disappeared, I saw Wenta, towering over a wounded Ghirahim. He was pinning him down to the floor and held a sharp, black blade over his heart. His raven hair fell from his face, barely revealing the pain, anger and insanity. Ghirahim looked slightly frightened, but mostly sad. Wenta raised his blade and began to bring it down.  
"Ghirahim!"  
I sat up abruptly, breathing like I'd ran a thousand laps around Skyloft and perspiring like I'd battled in the center of a volcano. I looked around me, seeing darkness and trees. I'm in the clearing where Ren left us.  
"Link! What's wrong?"  
Warm, comforting arms enveloped me and I clung to Ghirahim like a lift raft. My heart was still racing and I couldn't erase the image from my mind. Why would Netti show me that?  
"Link! Speak to me!"  
I shook my head, trying to rid the images from my mind. However, they were burned into my subconscious now. I held on tighter to Ghirahim, feeling like he would disappear if I let go. "Bad dream," I managed to choke out.  
Ghirahim was silent a moment, and began to gently rock me back and forth. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head, "No you're okay now. It's fine."  
Ghirahim gently pulled me away from him so he could look at me. His concern glowed brighter than his eyes. "Of course I am. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
I took comfort in that statement and took a deep breath I remembered what Netti told me about holding in love and an image of Wenta forcing Ghirahim to kiss flashed through my mind. "Ghirahim... I need to tell you something..."


	18. A Large, Small Loss

Ghirahim waited with a patient yet concerned expression. I took a deep breath and began.

"I-"

"Twelve hours are _up_! You guys ready to go shard huntin'?" Ren's head popped in out of nowhere. I yelped in surprise then glared at him. He looked between Ghirahim and me then raised an eyebrow. "Was I interrupting something?"

I sighed and stood up, "It's nothing. So where's the shard?"

Ren grinned and leaped onto a nearby tree branch, "Just prove that you're the king Ghiri and our hideout will show you the way."

He hopped from limb to limb, disappearing into the trees. I gently nudged Zeefa, who was still snoozing away on her rock. She didn't wake up, but she did crawl onto my hand. She curled up in my palm, smiling in her sleep. I didn't quite know what to think of it. I showed Ghirahim, who smiled.

"I see she likes you. Well the stump is over there, you can tell me what you were about to say before we go if you wish."

A wave of nerves flashed through me and I kicked at the ground with my toes, "It can wait. The shard is more important."

Ghirahim didn't seem too convinced, but he nodded with a small smile, "You're right." He walked to a wide, almost perfectly round stump that would make a nice table. In the core, there was an odd shaped hole similar to the others we'd encountered. Ghirahim removed his earring and pushed it into the hole. After twisting it, the stump split in the middle, and separated enough to let one person enter at a time. Ghirahim sent me one last glance then jumped in. I followed quickly, waking Zeefa in the process.

"Wha- wha?" She flew around in a daze. I landed on soft earth with little light so show me my surroundings. There were roots growing down along the dirt walls. It seemed like much more than a hole in the ground. There weren't even doors. I didn't understand.

"Look!" Zeefa pointed to the center of the room, where a small, sparkling item floated. I glared at it suspiciously.

I side glanced Ghirahim and shook my head, "There's no way it's that easy."

Ghirahim nodded in agreement and walked closer. He moved hesitantly and carefully with his arm outstretched. I braced myself for an explosion, monster attack or some kind of trap. However, Ghirahim just grabbed it. He held it in his hand with a bewildered expression. He touched it to his earring and it moved into place. My eyes widened in surprise.

"That's it?"

Ghirahim shrugged and a blue form light took form. Netti peered down at us with her passive expression.

"Well done. You have made it this far, and the bond has grown greatly. You may wonder why a trial was not placed before you, and it is not without reasoning. However, you do have a trial just ahead. It may be the most difficult you have faced thus far. Hearts will change, history will bring pain and love will bring fear. Return to the surface. Danger awaits."

She disappeared and I looked at Ghirahim with surprise. I don't care what Netti says, that was too easy to be true.

"I suppose we should see what awaits us on the surface. Are you ready?"

Zeefa sat on Ghirahim's shoulder and I took his hand with a smile. "Yes. I am."

I felt the sensation of teleporting and closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of Ghirahim's hand in mine. When I opened my eyes, I tensed up and scowled. Now I understand what Netti meant.

Standing in front of us, with tension in her eyes, was that Ice Demon Guardian who sent us here. She stood with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Her back was rod straight and her face was full of worry and tension. I stood ready to fight while I waited for an explanation.

"You must come with me. Wenta's followers are after you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just like at the Crystal Ice Cave? The same place one of his followers found us?"

She eyed me like a snake, "Yes. Just like that."

My fingers twitched, begging to grasp the handle of my sword. I waited for Ghirahim to say something, or do something. However, he didn't have the chance.

Ren swung in and landed just in front of me on all fours. He sniffed the air a moment before saying, "Ice folk don't come around here often. What's your business?"

She looked at him in a way I couldn't place. Was it hate, sadness, pity? I couldn't tell. "I have business with the Demon King and his companions Forest Guardian. Business that does not concern you." Her voice was tight and almost shaky. What happened between these two? Anger like this doesn't happen without a reason.

Ren straightened up with a sly smile, "Ghiri's business concerns us all Ice Demon. So you can explain it to me, or leave."

She closed her eyes as if to compose herself. "So be it. Wenta's men are coming. Be weary." She opened her eyes and looked directly at me, "I'll see you again."

She teleported away in a blink of an eye. Instead of diamonds like Ghirahim, she left a trail of ice that spread along the grass she'd just stood on. We didn't have a moment before I heard strange sounds coming our way. I drew my sword without hesitation and heard Ghirahim do the same. I assumed a defensive stance and waited. The sounds grew louder and closer as the seconds ticked by. Ren sent us a wink and dashed into the trees. Great, he's a coward.

The sounds were just past the first bunch of trees. I tensed, waiting for whoever was paying us a visit. Suddenly, a creature broke through, followed by three others. They looked like wolves that were engulfed in purple flames. Their fangs were sharp and dripping with venom and their eyes glowed bloody red. I didn't hesitate. I slashed at them with my blade, but it slid easily to the side. There wasn't even a scratch! Ghirahim tried to attack another, but it leaped over his sword and backed away just enough to remain out of his reach. Angrily, I slashed again at the first one with the same result. They evaded all of Ghirahim and my blows. They didn't exactly attack, but they were clearly showing that they didn't mean for us to go anywhere either. They snarled and snapped at us, showing off their fangs. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Now now boys, no need to be frightened. They won't bite... unless I tell them to."

A spine chilling voice crept through the trees as a succubus stepped out. Her hair was blood red and flowed down to her waist. Two strands of it fell over her bare chest as a form of cover. It was pulled back from her forehead with an ornate headband that was decorated with a small, faerie sized skull. Her skin was coal black and she wore a smokey gray skirt with a slit clear up to her hip. Her face was long with high cheekbones and a pointed chin. She had a single, solid, red eyelash that traced the top of each eyelid and ruby red lips with blood red eyes to match. Two small horns peered from above her eyes where a human's eyebrows would be. She stopped and jutted her hip out, resting her hand on it.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Personally, I would prefer the hard way. It would be much more fun." She smiled cruelly, showing off two fangs.

More of the vicious creatures appeared from the woods, surrounding us even more. I'm not so sure we can take them. I can tell the purple flames are similar to that toxin we saw in the mountain, so touching them would be a problem. We're in trouble.

The succubus pouted, "Awe, you're willing to give up that easily? What a shame."

I glared at her, tightening my hold on my sword. She smirked at me and blew me a kiss. Ghirahim growled beside me, looking around us for a solution to our situation.

A movement in the trees caught my eye and Ren dropped just behind her before quickly wrapping his skinny arms around her shoulders with one hand tight on her throat. She laughed.

"Careful Baby. You're playing with fire. And you know what happens when wood touches fire." She gripped Ren's arm against her throat and I could see smoke rising from that spot. He cringed and let go, a second degree burn on his hand. She pushed him down and planted her clawed foot firmly on his chest. "Exactly. Now, you're all coming with us. Anyone makes a fuss and one of my babies here will take care of you. That venom in their fangs is concentrated toxin from the mountains, so don't even try."

She snapped and solid cuffs covered my wrists. I scowled and narrowed my eyes at the demon, who only smirked at me. Ghirahim was in the same position, with just as much fury written all over his face. We're in deep trouble!

Zeefa dashed for the succubus's face, nearly invisible with her speed. I felt a small spark of home until the succubus frowned.

"I hate pesky faeries!" Just as Zeefa was near her, she brought her hands up and clapped hard, twisting the heels of her palms together.

Zeefa was between her hands.

 _"No!"_ Ghirahim roared, pulling at his restraints. She laughed.

"A bit attached were you? Oh don't worry. You'll forget about her soon. You'll all be in a nice comfy dungeon for my lord. But please, don't make a fuss and be trouble for him."

_Don't count on it!_

I felt as if a hole had been ripped into my chest. I couldn't believe what I'd seen! She. Will. _Pay_!

She half smirked and waved her hand. There were now two darts in between her fingers, "Since you won't fight, I guess I'll take you in now. But be warned, you won't wake up rested. She spun around and threw the darts at Ghirahim and I, and in moments, everything went black.


	19. The Darker Side of Forest Demons

I woke up to a killer headache... I felt sick to my stomach and every muscle in my body was on fire. A soft moan escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes.

"Link! You're okay!" I blinked slowly, but it was a lot of effort. My eyelids were weighed down and didn't really want to move. Once my senses had a moment to turn on, I could feel the damp, stuffy air around me. I smelled dampness, rot, old blood and rock. My hands were chained over my head and my back was pressed against something hard. It seems I'm in a stone dungeon somewhere. Ren is chained to the wall opposite me with his hands above his head as well, but there were also shackles on his ankles and chains around his tails. He looked angry, but worried. Ghirahim was looking at me with concern on the wall adjacent to mine in the same state. After a moment of waking up, I realized all of my equipment is missing!

I nodded and forced my eyes to open more, "I think I'd rather have just died."

Ghirahim frowned, "Now isn't the time to be thinking that way! We need to find a way out of this!"

I thought a moment, looking at every crack, hole and rock in here. "Can you teleport?"

Ghirahim shook his head, "These chains have some sort of enchantment on them. I've tried that already."

Ren yanked on his bonds and sighed, "I'm no use in here. My abilities are specific to the forest. I'm fast and nimble. But that's it."

There was a stretch of silence as we all thought about ways to get out of this. I couldn't quite think of anything, my mind kept swaying to Zeefa until I yanked it back. Now is not the time to mourn! I need to stay focused!

I heard a loud creak as light filtered into the room. My eyes rejected the sudden intrusion but I forced them to remain open. The succubus from before walked in with that same evil smile, "It seems you are all awake. Good. Now I can continue with my Lord's plan. I am Taiyasha, **(Tie-Ah-Sha-)** Lord Wenta's loyal servant and soon to be bride. There is no need for introductions from any of you, I know the filth you are."

Ren glared at her with a scowl, "Wenta already has a bride! You're fooling yourself."

She laughed softly, but the sound still made my blood run cold, "It is you, Forest Demon, who is fooling himself. My Lord disposed of his wife years ago. She was too close to Ghirahim's blood. And now he's wide open."

Ren's eyes widened in horror and every muscle in his body tightened. I didn't quite understand, but I took this as bad news for everyone. His breath was now shallow and fast as he shouted, "You _lie_!"

She smirked and walked closer to Ren slowly, tracing his jaw with a claw, "You see a lie in my eyes Forest Demon? You know I'm right, and you know it's true. Royal Priestess Neveah, is dead." She chuckled as she spun on her heel and left the dungeon, slamming the door on her way.

I couldn't quite see at first, but I heard Ren's breathing picking up with anger and pain. As my eyes adjusted, I saw fury in his eyes as they began to glow solid red. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I didn't have much time to wonder when other changed began to happen. His muscles began to... expand! His eyebrows thickened and fangs grew from his teeth. His body was elongating and growing before my eyes. His thin tails became bushy and long. It seems this scrawny demon is actually a super angry creature with claws fangs and a whole lot of muscle. And now, he was throwing back his head with an earsplitting, ferocious roar.

Ren ripped the chains off of his wrists and then Ghirahim's and mine. Now that I was free, I didn't know what to do. Ren did though. He threw a hard punch into the door, shattering a huge wall in the dungeon. At this rate, we'll be discovered before we can get out!

Ren dropped to all fours and dashed up the stone steps, leaving a _very_ noticeable trail behind him. Ghirahim and I ran as fast as we could behind him, but it wasn't easy.

"Did you... know he... can do... that?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

Ghirahim shook his head, "I don't... think he knew... either."

We ran as fast as we could but Ren was even faster than in the forest. He was getting away! I now couldn't see him, but I heard the sounds of the creatures that attacked us in the forest. Oh no!

Ren swatted at the smaller creatures, causing them to smack against the wall leaving nothing but the toxin to flow along the ground. If Ren isn't careful, he'll kill us!

"Ren, you need to calm down!" I shouted, dodging a flying creature. "You'll kill us! _Ren!_ "

He seemed oblivious to my words as he clawed and bit at the monsters. It seems he's immune to the toxin in this state, which is a bit handy. However, he seemed to have forgotten that Ghirahim and I aren't.

"Link, our swords!" Ghirahim tossed my sword toward me. "They weren't smart enough to stow them elsewhere."

I nodded and slashed into a creature as it passed Ren and flew at me. I kicked at another then stabbed into it, making sure my skin didn't make any contact. Ghirahim did a three sixty, slashing three of them in the process. We were doing pretty well, until I heard that spine tingling voice.

"Banes halt!"

The creatures stopped and shrunk back, glowering at us with fury.

Taiyasha stood at the end of the hall in the palace with an amused smirk. "Well I suppose I underestimated you three. However, your little party ends here! You are surrounded by my banes with no escape. Despite the Forest Demon's... evolution, you have no chance. One touch from them and you die."

She was right... we were outnumbered twenty to one. The banes snapped and snarled, showing off their fierce fangs. Even though Ren can touch them safely, Ghirahim and I are still vulnerable. I held my sword tightly watching as the number grew. We're in trouble.

Taiyasha shrugged, "You and the human are disposable. It's only the king I cannot kill, so go ahead."

 _Is that so?_ I replaced my sword, snatched Ghirahim's and wrapped my arm around his neck, pointing the tip of the blade near his throat. "One slice and he's dead!"

The succubus's eyes widened in horror. Her eyes moved around wildly, trying to think of a way out. She composed herself and laughed, "As if you would human! Rumor has it the Demon King is your guardian. A Sora can't possibly kill their guardian."

I narrowed my eyes and moved the blade closer, noting her distress. "Didn't you hear? The bond is incomplete. I feel nothing for him." It's almost surprising how much saying that hurt me. I couldn't imagine how Ghirahim felt. I'll have to make sure he knows this is improvisation later.

Taiyasha glared daggers at me with a slight snarl, "You are bluffing boy! You care for him. I can see it in your eyes."

I grinned, hoping I matched her psychotic smirk, "Are you sure you don't see thrill?"

Ren seemed to have grown restless. He roared loudly and plowed into the succubus, knocking her into the wall. She hadn't given the banes any orders, so they did nothing. I handed Ghirahim his sword and ran after Ren, who was plowing through walls and busting through anyone or thing that got in his way. Behind us, banes howled and snarled, nipping at our heels. If one bites one of us we're both going down.

"Ghirahim! Teleport!" I shouted. The Demon King nodded once, took my hand and we were gone. I only hope Ren makes it out okay! Something tells me he can take care of himself though.

We landed on something soft and grainy. I barely kept my balance and held onto Ghirahim to stay upright.

"Good idea, using me back there." Ghirahim said with an impressed smile. 

I shrugged, uncomfortable. "I didn't-"

Ghirahim interrupted me. "I know, I know." He looked around. "Well, it seems we're in a desert.

I looked around and saw that he was very correct. There was nothing but beige sand for miles. I was about to ask where we were when I sensed a presence behind me. I spun around quickly and sneered.

The Ice Demon was standing right in front of me.


	20. Be Free

I drew my sword and glared. Ghirahim stood tense beside me. "What's coming for us this time? Last time you were a little too late on the warning."

She held a passive face, "As I recall, I offered to help. I am glad you made it out safely. Nothing is coming now, so you may rest. The next shard is here, but please take heed."

She flashed a fake smile and disappeared. I growled at the spot she was and replaced my sword with a grumble. Ghirahim crossed his arm and looked up at the white sky above us.

"I wonder how she came across that power. If my memories are in order, only those with royal blood can teleport. Something that's odd..."

He looked down at the desert that stretched around us, "I know that I have a cousin. I even remember that Ren has always been madly in love with her. Yet I don't remember her personality, or what she looked like. This is only a theory, but I think that Ice Demon is the one who killed Nevaeh to receive her power."

I frowned and thought about that a moment. It would make sense. It's already clear that the Ice Demon is working against us. I can see through that false help she's provided. The next time I see her I'm going to melt her!

Ghirahim continued, "Remember her or not, I believe it's my duty to avenger her. Not only because of the Ice Demon, but also Wenta and Taiyasha."

I nodded in agreement, but Ghirahim shot me an odd look before turning his head away. "I'm going to do it alone."

My body froze and my brain couldn't form a coherent thought. At first I felt hurt, but after a moment I became angry. After all we've been through he's just going to decide this? "You can't! It's my duty to stay with you and help you win back your throne!"

He shook his head, "It's gotten more personal and serious now Link."

It seemed like my eyes grew heavy. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye, "It's always been serious Ghirahim. You're hiding something."

Ghirahim shrugged, "I need to do this on my own Link. I'm sorry."

My chest ached from the pain of his words. Why would he do this? I shook my head slowly, forcing the sting in my eyes to hold back. "What did I do?" I asked it in a whisper, but the pain was still obvious in the words.

Ghirahim sighed, "It's not about you. It's not your business. You should go home and live your life. You can't spend it chasing after mine with me."

That broke something in me. Not only his words, but from the sadness in the way he said them. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and narrowed my eyes at him, "Quit sugar coating it Ghirahim! Just tell me you can't stand to be near me! Tell me the truth!"

His eyes seemed almost dull... the glow in them vanished. He slowly traced my cheek and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck in a way that made my knees weak. He leaned in close to my ear. I could feel my heart pounding from the close contact. His breath tickled on my neck and his other hand snaked around my waist. "You really want the truth?" His whisper made me shudder. It almost felt threatening.

I nodded my head, unable to do anything else. Ghirahim pulled back a moment then shoved me into the sand. I landed with a thud, but wasn't paying much attention to that. Ghirahim was now looming over me, staring intently into my eyes. I tried to shrink back into the sand because of the weight of his gaze. He placed his hands on either side of my face, "Have you ever been forced to do something against your will? Something awful? Well imagine doing what I've done! Imagine... hurting someone you care about Link. Watching yourself do what I've done to you only it's to say... Zelda. It hurts doesn't it? The mere thought. That's exactly what I lived through. And now I want you to be free of me. I want you to live the rest of your life without me. I want you to forget about me... so I can't hurt you again."

A large lump welled up in my throat and my eye stung. I shook my head, unable to speak. Ghirahim's intense gaze softened and he half smiled. However it didn't touch his saddened eyes, "Be free of me and forget."

When I finally spoke, it was so thick with emotion all I could do was whisper. "I can't."

Ghirahim sighed, "Your mind will repress it Link. I won't return to remind you of the awful memories I've given you. You'll forget and move on."

I shook my head as the traitorous tears fell freely down the sides of my face, "Never! I can't!" I felt a sudden urge to do something really stupid at that moment. And do you know what? I decided to do it!

"I _won't!_ " I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pressed my lips to his. It was a quick kiss, but it sent electricity through my whole body. I loosened my arms enough to look into his eyes, but they were shut tight. He looked like he was in a of pain. Fear flooded me, "Ghirahim?"

He pulled away quickly and scooted back, breathing heavily, "Why? How could you?"

The look of pain and hurt on his face mixed with his words sent my mind back to that dream. I remembered how Wenta had forced his love on Ghirahim the same way I just did. I'm no better than the ultimate enemy here... I'm... a monster!

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what I'd done, "Ghirahim I'm so so-" I choked and covered my mouth, forcing the sobs back, "I'm sorry. I-" I scrambled up and dashed off, not certain of where I was headed, but sure I had to get away from him! I ran right into something and fell back. I looked up and saw Ghirahim himself. The idiot must have teleported in front of me. I looked down at the sand and closed my eyes. I can't look at him! Not now! Not after what I did!

"Link. Look at me."

I shook my head, refusing his request. Ghirahim crouched down and lifted my chin so that I had to avert my eyes to not look into his. I can't see the hate. The disgust. I couldn't bear it!

"Link... please just tell me why," He breathed. I winced then swallowed. I owe him an explanation.

I settled for the most true, yet shortest one I had, "I love you."

Ghirahim's eyes snapped open and he seemed at a loss for words. I knew I shouldn't have looked at his eyes! I pulled away and hid my face. This isn't happening! I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I didn't dare look up.

"Link," His voice was so soft and gentle. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Do you have any idea how badly I've needed to hear you say that?"

That's not what I was expecting! I looked up and turned my head to see his face, "What?"

Ghirahim ran his lips along my neck to my jaw and whispered, "I've needed to hear you say that for longer than you'll ever know!" He turned me around to face him so I could see the intense emotion in his now brightly glowing eyes. He placed both hand on each side of my face and touched his forehead to mine, "I've been in love with you for so long," His voice almost sounded... pained. It cut right to my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes tightly. My heart felt as if it had opened up and every gooey emotion possible was just pouring out of my chest like a waterfall. I didn't care to close it back up either.

I couldn't take it anymore! I shoved Ghirahim onto his back and looked into his wild eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them, and for a moment, I did. I lost all sense of time for a moment that could have been seconds or minutes. My eyes lowered to his thin lips a moment, then back up to his eyes again, asking for permission.

Ghirahim's hand curled around my neck gently and he slowly pulled me head down until our lips met again.  There wasn't electricity, but it felt as if I had been suffocating and this was a gulp of fresh air. My lips slowly moved along and against his, and soon my hand moved to the side of his face, stroking down his cheek to his jaw then back again. His arms wrapped around me, pressing his palms against my back. Pulling me closer. I pressed my chest against his, feeling his erratic heartbeat match mine. Ghirahim pulled back a moment to look into my eyes again and he smiled before rolling us over. He was now on top of me and he pressed his lips against my forehead, smoothing my blonde bangs back against my head.

"I can't believe this is happening," He said softly. I couldn't tell because his eyes were glowing so brightly, but I thought I saw tears in his eyes. I reached up and ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Believe it. Because it's happening." I sat up to capture his lips again and the whole moment started all over again. My brain shut off at one point and I had no idea what was happening besides being with Ghirahim. Eventually I ended up on top of him again, where we were resting.

I rested my hand on Ghirahim's firm abs, tracing the lines there. "I can't go back Ghirahim. Skyloft isn't my life anymore." I could hear his heartbeat, which had only slowed a little since we settled down into the warm sand.

Ghirahim's hand combed through my hair. It seems sometime in this adventure I lost my hat and hadn't even noticed. "Then be with me."

My heart jumped at his words, "I'm trying."

Ghirahim smiled softly and whispered, "The one thing I want when we're finished with all of this, is to be with you forever. No matter where we are..." He trailed off a moment, "It's... actually why I created the bond in the first place."

I felt emotion build up in my chest, "That long?"

Ghirahim nodded, "And longer. This Sora guardian bond has only strengthened it. I've been holding back because I hate myself for what I did."

I quieted him by touching a finger to his lips, "Don't hate yourself. It wasn't your fault and I'm fine. I'm not afraid of you. I love you."

Ghirahim smiled brightly and pulled me in for another long kiss. "I love you too. Forever."


	21. Aquento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy and keep forgetting!

"Okay, I'm just going to say what both of us were thinking. We're lost!" I sighed heavily, glaring at the sand that stretched on forever. "I don't even know why we're here, what makes us think that Ice Demon is telling the truth? She can melt for all I care!"

Ghirahim had been sitting nearby, letting me rant on. We'd been wandering around the desert for hours with no result. I've lost my patience and have been taking all of my rage out on the Ice Demon. She's the object of my anger and I won't imagine it any other way!

Ghirahim stood up and placed his arms firmly on my shoulders, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. "It's here. I know it from my memories. I don't know who that girl is who or what she wants, but she didn't lie to us. I just don't know how to get to our destination. We'll get there Link."

I groaned and leaned against Ghirahim, feeling his comfort as he wrapped his arms around me. "Maybe if we just stop moving a guardian will find us." I laughed without humor.

"Yes, maybe."

I jumped away from Ghirahim and turned around. A petite girl with a deep purple, pixie haircut was standing there. She had amber eyes framed by purple eyelashes and a small face. She wore no clothes, but didn't exactly need them either. This was because from head to toe, all of her skin was covered in silver scales that glittered in the hot sun. She waved a webbed hand with a smirk, "The names Aquento. I'm the guardian of these parts." She rested a hand on her hip and crossed one webbed foot over the other.

I looked around me at the desert that surrounded us then eyed her scales. She seemed to notice because she laughed heartily.

"I'm shocked you got here since you're falling for the trap. This looked like a desert right?" She closed her eyes and spread her arms. An odd wave seemed to escape from her and surrounded the area. In an instant the scene melted away, revealing not a hot desert, but a chilly island surrounded by a huge lake. "The trap was an illusion. If you didn't know that how did you get here?" She cocked her head to the side with a curious smile.

Ghirahim scratched his head, "The guardian of the Crystal Ice Cave."

An angry look crossed her features, "Oh. _Her._ " She frowned angrily, "That position was meant for Nevaeh, but she..." She averted her eyes then smiled, "Well, I suppose I should show you where the shard is located huh? Well you'll need this."

She tossed us each a silver tunic with a violet diamond print on the chests. I pulled mine on and it seemed to constrict around me until it was a snug fit but I could still move in it. The scaly demon nodded in approval then frowned.

"Where's Zeefa?"

I felt a pang in my chest and looked down. Ghirahim didn't say anything either and the guardian's eyes widened in understanding.

"No! She can't-" She glared and her ears elongated and her body seemed to stretch. "Follow me," Her voice deepened as she spoke, "We'll make them _pay_!"

Aquento dove into the water quickly and Ghirahim and I only hesitated a moment before following her lead. The tunic tightened around me and I felt an odd sensation in my throat and chest. I learned quickly that I could breathe with ease and swam alongside Ghirahim. Aquento had elongated and changed the moment she hit the water. Her legs morphed together and created a single fin and smaller fins grew on her elbows. She swam really quickly, making it difficult to keep up with her. However, Ghirahim and I managed to follow her to a vault looking door deep under the water. She twisted it twice to the right then once to the left and turned to Ghirahim.

_Prove you are the king and it will open the door. I will wait for you on the island. Good luck my Lord._

Great, more telepathy. I didn't like the first-

Wait! In the last couple encounters with the Ice Demon she was speaking! That has to mean something. I made a mental note to mention it to Ghirahim later. Right now he was opening the door. It made a sickening creak in protest as it slid open slowly. We snaked in quickly as it shut behind us. We were now in a large, metallic pipe under the water. We swam alongside each other, turning and twisting through the pipe. It seemed endless, until we finally met a dead end. Ghirahim glared and looked around. More trained to spot clues, I looked more slowly. There seemed to be nothing. Great!

I spotted a small handle above the closed off pipe and swam to it. I took hold with both hands and pulled. Nothing. _Think Link. This is here for a reason._ I pulled myself back and tried kicking at it, but the water prevented me from gaining momentum. This isn't working well. It's never good when I'm off to a bad start...

Ghirahim touched my back and I looked down at him. He removed his earring and showed it to me, tracing his fingers over a spot that looked like simple wear on the wall. I guess these trials get harder and harder...

Ghirahim pushed the earring in and turned. The handle above extended into a circular one like the door behind us. Ghirahim replaced his earring while I turned the handle. The door opened and I saw a lot of metal. There was piping, machinery, control areas, and tubes. This is kind of out of my element. How are we going to fine the shard in here?

Ghirahim made a face that suggested he was thinking the same exact thing. We swam toward the nearest control panel. There were many nobs, buttons and levers. This is going to be fun....

The words on the controls were written in a language I was unfamiliar with. Ghirahim looked at them and pressed a square, green and flashing button. I heard a strange noise and looked around me. The water was lowering! The pipes around us seemed to be vacuuming out the water around us until it was only waist deep. I raised an eyebrow at Ghirahim.

"Was that your plan?"

Ghirahim shook out his hair, "Not really. It said 'pump' I didn't think it meant 'drain'." Ghirahim looked around, "Either way, we should take a look around."

I nodded and followed him to a large pipeline that looked more like an entrance than a liquid transportation. Ghirahim helped me up onto it, holding my waist while I hopped up. I decided not to tell him I could have done it myself easily. The close contact sent shivers through my body and I wanted an excuse to feel it again. The piping was about a foot higher than Ghirahim's head and wide enough for four of us. I touched the sturdy metal with a confused frown.

"What is this place?

Ghirahim stopped a moment and placed his hand on the piping wall. "It was a factory. It used the toxin from the mountain, combined with..." He frowned and looked down, as if he was trying to remember something. "I don't really remember what it was combined with..."

I placed what I hoped was a comforting hand on his back and said, "You'll remember soon. You'll have your memories, your vengeance, and your throne back Ghirahim."

Ghirahim turned to look at me with a sly smile, "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Thank you Link."

I gently squeezed his shoulder and rubbed his back before pulling away, "You would have, I may have kicked your butt to move you faster though."

Ghirahim looked at me like I'd told him I could outrun him. "You saying I'm slow?"

I grinned playfully then shrugged innocently, "I wouldn't say you're slow..." I took a single step back, "But if I had a choice between racing a rock and you, I'd have a better chance winning against you." Before he could do anything, I bolted down the pipe.

"Oh no you don't!" He called after me as I sped up. If I'm fast enough, maybe he can't teleport in front of me. I dashed for the exit in front of me when a slender arm wrapped around my waist. I grinned and turned around, but the grin dropped. It wasn't Ghirahim who'd grabbed me. This arm was half rotten, charred and slimy as if it had been partly burned, then left to rot in the water. Its owner, was just as bad and matched the same description. It seemed he once was a strong, horned demon, but one of the horns had snapped off, now hanging sickeningly to the side of his head. His nose was gone and his eye sockets were empty. This looks like an enemy Ghirahim should handle.

I looked around for the Demon King, but saw no one! He was nowhere to be found!

"Ghirahim!" I shouted, trying to pull free, "Get off! Ghirahim!" His other arm snaked around my arm, preventing me from moving at all. It looks like reaching for my sword is out of the question. I tried wiggling away, but once it picked me up off the ground my only means of fighting back was kicking uselessly at his rotten body. The stench was unbelievably thick and strong. I arched my neck back as far as it would go in a weak attempt to escape it. This is bad.

He tried to speak, opening his mouth with a gross result of slime escaping it. There was one cracked tooth left and no tongue. By the whispering noise he made, his vocal chords were gone as well. I should have been frightened, but there was something in his face that said he wasn't meaning to harm me. I decided to test that theory.

"What do you want from me?"

He tried to speak again, but there was nothing but gurgle in the slime that had built up in his throat. I assumed he is dead. Possibly murdered. Of course, he could have died in a burn accident in the factory right before a flood. That doesn't explain why he's here though. He gave up speaking and sort of frowned... I think. He set me down and pointed to the direction I'd come. I nodded and walked while he floated beside me in that direction. We didn't move long before I saw what he was trying to show me. I felt my blood freeze in shock then boil in anger. Ghirahim was lying on the metal piping with some sort of creature hovering slightly above him. It was a round, pink creature with a short, wide tube for a mouth and six little legs. It was a bit larger than Ghirahim's head, and with its mouth, it was sucking the life and power from Ghirahim. Literally!

I unsheathed my sword and acted quickly. driving my weapon deep into the disgusting creature. It exploded into a pink cloud, leaving a very pale Ghirahim with sunken eyes, sallow cheeks and white tipped hair. I dropped to my knees and scooped him up, holding the cold body in my arms. My whole life stopped moving. My heart began to ache with immeasurable pain.

"Ghirahim!" I shook him gently, feeling for breath and warmth. He can't be dead! I'm still alive! "Wake up Ghirahim! Wake up!"

The undead demon beside me knelt down, hovering an inch above the metal floor. He observed the pale king and then looked at me. He stood up and motioned for me to do the same. I scooped him up, hoping this guy is truly on our side. At the moment, I don't have much of a choice. He led me back the way I was headed the first time. He moved quickly so I had to jog to keep up with him. The pipe twisted, turned, dipped and slanted uphill but I didn't slow. Ghirahim's fate may depend on it. The slight white to the very tips of his hair is slowly creeping up and the color in his skin is waning. I have no time! The undead demon stopped abruptly and pointed. We were at the entrance to a huge room with a high ceiling. Hanging from that ceiling. was a huge, ornate, glass sphere full of floating, and moaning shapeless things. I couldn't figure out what they had to do with Ghirahim. I looked at the undead demon with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to Ghirahim's chest, then at the sphere. I didn't understand... Ghirahim's not in there!

The demon made the motion again and I realized, he is! Ghirahim isn't dead if his soul is still here! That's why I'm still alive! However, if I want to keep it that way, I need to bust open that sphere. I set Ghirahim down and looked for something in the room. There was nothing though! There isn't a single object in this room to throw at that glass ball! Unless I can throw stinky at it, I've got nothing! I returned to Ghirahim and searched him. All he had was his sword. Well, it is tinged with the toxin from the mountain, might as well try. I pulled it from its sheath and aimed for the center of the ball. This better work!

I pulled back, and shot the sword at the ball, putting all of my power into the force of the throw. It twisted as it sailed through the air just before it found its mark. I hoped with everything in me that this works. The tip of the sword made contact with the glass, shattering the whole thing as if it were thin as parchment. The sound that escaped that sphere was unbearable! Imagine a banshee who lost its true love then was stabbed through the gut. That's about what this sounded like. I covered my ears, but it didn't help much. The shapeless figures swarmed around harmlessly, screaming by my ears as they passed. I ducked beside Ghirahim, waiting for him to pass by as well. There were hundreds of these things! What if Ghirahim's doesn't make it through in time? The undead demon seemed to notice, because he nodded at me and charged through, parting the souls as if he posed a threat to them. He took hold of one, which was the brightest of them all, and threw it in our direction. It sailed past me and into Ghirahim's mouth. He took in a deep breath and I felt as if a wave of emotions crashed over me. He opened his dull, yet alive eyes as the color returned to his face. The white in his hair had crept up about an inch and a half, but didn't recede. It seems his hair has changed again, but that is the last of my worries. I scooped him up and hugged him to me.

"Do not do that to me again! If you see a floating pink thing you kill it! No questions asked! Do you hear me?" I cried into his ear.

Ghirahim held on weakly to me, and whispered, "I love you," As if it was the most important thing in the world. I actually cried when he spoke that way, as if it was the last thing he would say.

We were interrupted by the undead demon, who seemed a little more... alive? He wasn't physically different, but there was a slightly more human way he moved, not only because he was actually now touching the ground. Was his soul in there too? Is that what would have happened to Ghirahim?

"Forgive me for interrupting," His voice was scratchy with a slight gurgle to it, but I could understand it. "But we must move. Those were not all good souls. They were taken by soul eaters, who work for no one. They store souls for their own purposes, so you freed good and bad demons just now. This once empty factory, will be very lively soon. Come! The real trial begins!"

 _Oh great_ I thought, helping Ghirahim up. Well, at least we're moving forward now.


	22. Goodbye, My Love

Ghirahim, the undead demon and I were hiding in a small room in the factory. We hadn't run into anyone yet, but I could already feel motion through the walls. We'll run into something quite soon. I know it.

"Okay," I crossed my arms, "You've shown you're on our side, but we don't know what happened to you or what your name is."

The undead demon nodded and looked at the door, "I was once called Worf." His deep voice seemed out of place with the emotions it held, "I ran things around here. Originally, I was supposed to be the Guardian of the shard in this area, but Wenta released the soul eaters. There was a fire and I was burned badly. I took refuge in the water, but there was a soul eater there where I couldn't escape. I've been here since."

The story made sense... except for one thing. "But when Ghirahim's soul was taken, he was gone. How did you move around?"

Worf's eyes cast down in sadness, "Nevaeh. She cast a spell on me so I could move around as if I were alive. It was her wish that I assist the Demon King in this factory. I am technically dead, but I will remain here until I complete one of her final wishes... before she died."

Ghirahim stood with a slight frown, "I wish I could remember her. It seems she is... was amazing."

Worf nodded, "She was."

I looked away at the door, wondering what horrors lie behind it, "It sounds like she was important to you."

"Both her and Ghirahim young human. I was the family's royal servant. I watched them grow. I felt like an uncle, and I still do." He turned to Ghirahim, "You've grown into quite the king I knew you would be. I'm only glad I can help you restore your throne from Nevaeh's husband."

 _Uh oh_. I never told Ghirahim what I'd found out about Wenta. The image of him kissing Ghirahim flashed through my mind and I winced inwardly. Ghirahim hopped up angrily, his yellow eyes glowing brightly.

"What? She married that... monster?"

Worf nodded once, "It was arranged. You three were inseparable at a young age. However, sometime after your coronation, Wenta changed."

Ghirahim's eyes flared again, "What changed? What do you mean?"

Worf held his slimy, charred hand up in defense, "What happened in the past will be a mystery until you regain your memories My Lord. All we need to do now is get that shard!"

I placed a hand on Ghirahim's shoulder, hoping it was in comfort, "He's right Ghirahim. We'll find this all out when the time is right. Just remember, Netti planned this all out carefully. We'll get there, just be patient."

Ghirahim's eyes dimmed slightly and he looked down at me with a slight pain in his eyes. "I need to avenge her Link. I need to know what happened. You don't understand!" He brushed my hand off and trudged to the door. "Let's go."

I disguised my hurt at his action, but barely. How can he say that? I've been here for him this whole time! Now I'm just some burden who doesn't understand? I followed Worf out of the room into a metal corridor. There was a right, and a left. Knowing nothing of the area, I looked to Worf. As did Ghirahim.

"This way, but I must warn you, soul eaters are everywhere, and we may not be as lucky as last time My Lord."

Ghirahim nodded with a look in his eyes that said he didn't care. I hope he's not stupid about this. Worf dashed off to the right, leaving Ghirahim and me to follow in his dust. I didn't take any time to think about it and moved. Ghirahim seemed off in his head, which worried me. Where are his thoughts?

Worf stopped suddenly and held his hand up, "Wait!" He whispered urgently.

"Soul eaters?" I asked quietly.

Worf shook his head, "No. Wenta's henchmen. You have not encountered them before correct?"

I nodded, noting Ghirahim's intense glare at the figures in the room. They all looked like feline creatures to me, but this could be a disguise.

Worf nodded once, "They are shifters, what you see now is their current form, but they can appear as other creatures as well. Be cautious. It is best they do not even know of our whereabouts."

Ghirahim growled lowly, glaring daggers at the purple creatures. They looked like they were made from that toxin, much like the Banes. "Are they what the factory was making?"

Worf looked at me, "Yes. Originally, this factory created an army that was loyal only to the king. Wenta has changed that, it creates monsters for himself. Touching them would be deadly. Let us go, quickly!"

We followed Worf quickly but silently around the large room, paying close attention to every step and move. We passed that room without notice, but who knows how many more there were ahead. If only I wasn't so worried about Ghirahim. We were currently walking down a corridor toward the heart of the factory. I wasn't sure what would lie beyond those doors ahead, but when we walked past them, a battle was the last thing I had expected.

The shifters were fighting other demons like Worf, but the odd thing was, the undead demons were winning! It seems the toxin had no affect on them, despite their rotting bodies. Worf growled beside us and said, "The workmen are fighting those monsters. If enough toxin touches their bodies, they will leave the world forever. But that is what they want, so do not fret My Lord."

Ghirahim's face was pinched up in agony and rage, "Let us just find the shard."

Worf nodded and crept to the right, looking around. "There is a rail there, but one would require spiked gauntlets to use it."

I slipped mine on, "We have those."

Ghirahim equipped his as well. Worf's eyes swept from me to Ghirahim.

"There is a door on the other side of the room. You'll find a few obstacles and an occasional shifter, but you should be fine. Move quickly, and you will find the shard. Take this," He handed me a small box.

I rose an eyebrow in confusion, "What about you?"

Worf's head turned to the scene below, "I have served my purpose. Farewell My Lord, and his Sora."

With that, he hopped down into the battle, taking out two shifters in the process. I looked to Ghirahim who frowned down at Worf sadly.

"I don't even have my memories of him, and now he's gone."

I wanted to embrace Ghirahim tightly and tell him something comforting and cheesy, but I remembered the last time I tried to comfort him and decided against it. "Let's get the shard Ghirahim." I stepped up to the edge and leaped to the rail, slapping my palms against it. By now, my muscles had grown accustomed to the move, so I could do so easily. However, that didn't help much when one of the shifters spotted me.

"GO!" Ghirahim shouted as a flying, reptile version of the shifters headed for us. I kicked at it as I moved faster toward the other side of the room. The problem was, this room is huge, and many shifters knew of our presence by now.

"Go My Lord!" Worf shouted, throwing a dead shifter at the one that was after us. Ghirahim and I moved with surprising swiftness, about half way there now. My arms were very angry at this point , never having done this so fast and for this distance before. My adrenaline dimmed some of the pain and gave me enough energy to move, but I knew I'd feel it tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to move my arms. Just as we made it to the other side, all of the shifters had spotted us and were on their way in our direction. I pulled Ghirahim past the door and slammed it shut on them, hopefully killing a few in the process. Panting slightly, I turned to Ghirahim. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No I'm not. I feel so wrong. I felt bad about not remembering my cousin, but now I'm angry at her for marrying Wenta! And myself for ever being friendly with such a monster!" He rubbed his temples then looked at me sadly, "How will I be able to do all of this?"

I felt like my chest had constricted and I took Ghirahim's hand gently, "You're not alone Ghirahim."

We didn't have much more time to spend on this touching moment before I felt the factory shake violently. I wondered only briefly what it was when I heard an eerie chuckle. I side glanced Ghirahim, who looked just as confused as I felt, before we walked forward. Just ahead was a smokey, foggy room. I couldn't see or breathe once I stepped in, and the door behind us shut tight. Whatever's in here, we have no choice but to face. I drew my sword, noting that Ghirahim did the same. However, I wasn't sure what his sword would be able to do for us, since it's made of the very thing we're most likely going to fight. I pulled my tunic over my nose in a weak attempt to filter the air, but it didn't provide much help. I heard the chuckle again, but couldn't place where it was coming from! It seemed to radiate from everywhere!

"You think you can take the factory? Well let me tell you young king! No one takes my factory!"

The voice finally came from one area as the smoke gathered and took form. It appeared as a ghost figure of Wenta in an odd way. How I could tell it was Wenta, well only he can appear _that_ evil. It was so odd that I could see him at all.

Ghirahiim balled his fists and shouted, "This is _not_ your factory! And now, I will take it _back_!"

That seemed to be the wrong answer to him.

The foggy figure roared, shaking the structure of the room. I glanced at Ghirahim, who was glaring intently at the figure. I hoped he could pull himself together long enough to get us out of here. Otherwise we're both in trouble. He's been acting oddly aggravated as of late, and I don't know what exactly is going on in his head.

The smokey figure hovered in front of us and chuckled, "You think you can harm me with these pathetic excuses for weapons? I am _invulnerable_!" He arched his back and balled his fists as he spoke. I stood guard, noting everything that happened. The smoke tinged purple, clearly showing that we won't live much longer in here. I looked around frantically, but only saw Ghirahim stumbling as he swung his useless blade at the menacing creature. I could feel by body failing me as my knees buckled and my mind swam. I heard something fall and looked down to see the box Worf had given me, so small and intricate against the evil fog swirling around my feet. I fell, sprawled out on the floor and picked it up weakly, feeling my body failing. I had felt this before, but there was a heart container handy. This situation was hopeless. I opened the box slowly, seeing a small, gray orb. I don't know exactly how I knew to do this, but with the last bit of strength I could muster, I tossed it at the cackling figure.

The orb exploded and the fog somehow lifted. All that was left was the odd form, which was now a solid, purple shape. It was obviously made of that toxin, but able to be defeated now. Ghirahim and I stood rather quickly, regaining our strength. I found a small swig of red potion, took a bit then tossed the bottle to Ghirahim. He finished it off then tucked it away in his pouch. We stood side by side as the creature glared at us menacingly, his nostrils flaring.

"You will _pay_ for that human!" He spat out. His arm elongated and sharpened into a large spear like weapon. He eyed both of us then a wicked grin spread across his face as he hurled it straight for me.

" _No!_ "

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even feel pain until I saw the spear in my chest. Ghirahim stood wide eyed and shocked in front of me, frozen in mid-step. At that moment, I felt the pain. Not exactly the pain of the toxin poisoning my body, but I felt even more pain when I saw the tears in Ghirahim's beautiful, golden eyes. The pain and loss and grief I saw in his eyes already. What was happening to me? The image was fading away and I fell to my knees. Ghirahim fell with me, holding me close. I smiled at him one more time as my eyes slid shut.

**Ghirahim's Point of View**

My blood boiled in anger and grief as Link's eyes glazed over and shut. The monster who's done this's laugh rang throughout the room as he clutched Link to my chest tightly. Anger and pain surged through me as the hot tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Worthless creature that human. Why let him tag along at all?"

I set Link down softly as if he were a newborn baby in his slumber and stood up slowly. I felt every muscle coil in anger and pain. My hand gripped my sword tightly as I turned around. The monster laughed again.

"Oh I'm so frightened by that look in your eyes Demon King." He said mockingly, "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? I will now do to you what I did to your pet! Prepare to meet your end!"

Time seemed to slow down for me in that moment, but had no effect on me. I held my blade high and slipped past the attack the purple form tried to use and slashed him in the back. To my relief, and sick pleasure, it worked very well despite what he is made of.

He roared in pain and swirled around in a blind fury. I dodged that too and decapitated him quickly. A heart container sprung up in his place. I touched it then slid to a seat. My life had just ended the moment Link's did. What am I without him? We are connected. We have a bond. We-

I stood up quickly and ran my fingers over my chest. There's not even a wound! Either The bond has somehow disappeared, or Link's alive!

I dashed to his side and propped him up. The spear had disappeared, leaving a smoldering hole in the tunic in its place. I moved the fabric around, hoping there would be nothing but smooth skin beneath. Instead, there was nothing! In the middle of Link's chest was a hold of nothingness! It was as he was slowly disappearing and that hole was where it had begun. In fact, it was growing larger!

I clutched Link to me, frantic for his life, "Link! Link! Link stay with me! No!" I held him closer as if my presence could keep him here, "Link please no! _Link_!"

I closed my eyes, rocking him back and forth, until... there was nothing there. My hands were empty. He wasn't just dead, he was _gone_!

I slammed my fists down to the ground in anger, every muscle in my body on fire.

_Why not me? Why Link?_

I buried my face in my hands as the tears fell freely through my fingers. How had this happened? I'd just told him how I feel! Why did this happen?

"Why Netti?" I screamed at nothing in particular. I buried my face in my arms again when I felt another presence behind me.

"There is a way to bring him back Ghirahim."

My head shot up and I spun around. "What?"

Netti was floating nearby with her passive expression, "Find the rest of the shards. You will be united with your love again."

Hope filled my chest as I stared at the spot Link was just at. I need to find him! If he's alive, then he's somewhere else!

I clenched my fist and saw the portal in the center of the room. _Don't worry Link. I'll find you!_


	23. The Truth Revealed

I can't tell you how I got here, or even when. All I know is one moment I'm dying in Ghirahim's arms, and the next I'm opening my eyes to a really strange place. The room was full of light, but not too bright. The room is simply filled with a golden glow without a source. There's a pleasant chiming sound in the background, but I can't place where it's coming from. I stood up slowly, oddly noting the lack of pain in my chest. Ahead of me were golden stairs, and behind me were cracked stone stairs. The golden ones went up, and the stones ones went down. I didn't understand at all! Where am I? And where's Ghirahim?

"I sense you are confused human."

That voice.

I spun around, sword at the ready. The Ice Demon stood in front of me with her hands clasped loosely in front of her. I glared deeply at her. "Why am I here?"

She smiled coolly, "I am here to give you answers, Link. You and Ghirahim wanted to know what happened to Nevaeh, and who I am. I am here to give you those answers and more."

I narrowed my eyes, "How can I trust you?"

"To be fair human, I have given you no reason not to trust me. I may seem... secretive and mysterious, but I have done nothing but help you."

I thought about that, and it was technically true. However, there was something that said otherwise, "You led them to us, you killed Nevaeh and took her power-"

She laughed and snapped her finger, teleporting us up the golden stairs. "Nevaeh is not dead, Link. Even if she were, her powers cannot be stolen. If so, Wenta would have already tried that. She is the priestess of the royal court, and therefor has almost as much authority as the King himself. That is the only reason Wenta bothered to try to kill her. If you would like to know more, follow me."

She turned and walked up the steps past two golden gates, "None of what you see now is here, but you are really experiencing this. I will tell you everything you will need to know, and then your own adventure truly begins."

I hesitantly followed her, unsure of her motives, "What do you mean by that?"

We passed the gates to a mystical room that was obviously a temple. I saw Netti carved above the alter and mosaics of her in every window. The Ice Demon turned and said, "You are Ghirahim's Sora. You are as much in this as he, but you have your own quest. You were meant to find me. You noted every hint I'd given you, the slip up about the earrings, my tone as I spoke to Ghirahim. I could tell you noticed this, and I am pleased you did."

I folded my arms with a frown, confused and annoyed with her. "Why would you be happy that I caught you?"

She laughed lightly, showing the barest of amusement, "Caught me? I did those things with purpose. If it weren't for his lack of memory of me, I would have been hurt Ghirahim didn't notice that as well. Now, you may ask me three questions, and I will answer honestly."

This was unexpected. Caught slightly off guard, I thought a moment about these questions. My first, was simple. "How many earrings are there?"

She smiled slightly, "Every earring is made with an identical other. Just as every being is made with a soul mate. Occasionally, that soul mate is a human where the other is a demon. For the next question."

 _A simple 'two' would have sufficed._ "What does Wenta want exactly?"

"Ghirahim. He has been in love with him since they were young, you saw this in your dream." She turned away slightly, "He will do anything to get him. That is why he has tried to get rid of you."

I remembered the dream and clenched my jaw. I pushed the thought away for now. I have one question left, and I know just what I want to ask.

"Who are you?"

Her smile returned and she backed away slowly toward the alter, "I was hoping you would ask that young hero. You have thought me your enemy, yet I am the opposite." Her foot touched the alter and in an instant, bright light appeared on it. She turned and stepped into the light slowly then turned back to me. Her white hair lifted from her back and she spread her arms, levitating slightly off the stone. Her white eyes glowed brightly. Her whole body began to glow slightly yellow and her hair seemed to shrink within itself. Her long skirt disappeared, but the light was so bright it wouldn't have mattered. All I could see was a feminine shape floating.

A painful yell sounded from her throat, and I felt the urge to go to her, but she saw and held her hand out for me to stop. I stood my ground, unsure of what was going on. The yellow intensified, her hair now a golden blonde. A white, silky dress appeared on her body as the light dimmed and she returned to the ground. Instead of a blue, Ice Demon, I was standing in front of a fleshy demon with golden eyes, yellow hair and a beautiful wedding gown. Half of her hair was elegantly pinned up at the top of her head, but the rest fell freely in golden curls. She smiled softly at me as she stepped lightly off the alter and I knew, somehow, who she was.

"Nevaeh," I breathed.

She nodded, "Yes Link. And now, your true journey begins."

I was frozen for a long moment. How can this be? What is my 'true journey'? What is going on?

Nevaeh played with a curl of her golden hair subconsciously as she spoke, "I'm unused to this body, but it's good to be me again. Now, I must tell you what Netti has told me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Netti speaks to you?"

She smiled, "Frequently. I am the priestess you know. But that is unimportant." She waved her hand and a small box appeared. It didn't seem to be able to be opened without a key. "When the earring is complete, it will open this box. Hold onto it until then."

I took the simple box carefully, tucking it away in my pouch. It felt almost empty, but that would be pointless. "Do I go to Ghirahim now?" I tried to hide the longing in my voice, but something tells me she heard it as clear as I did.

She shook her head, "Not yet. Ghirahim has more shards to acquire. You, on the other hand, must gather the guardians. We need everyone's help. Netti has left that to you. Start with Shaiyala, then work from there. I will teleport you to the mountain now. Good luck, Link."

I nodded and threw my chin up with pride. I hid the pang in my heart from being separated from Ghirahim, but I can't do anything about it now. Right now, I have to do my best to help Nevaeh. "What do I tell Shaiyala?"

Nevaeh smiled, "Tell her Nevaeh is alive, and assembling everyone we can trust. Tell her to meet me here, in Netti's temple."

I nodded as Nevaeh snapped her fingers, and I felt the sensation of teleporting. The stone of the temple melted away, replaced by the treacherous mountain Ghirahim and I nearly died on. I looked up the semi familiar trail as I walked forward, noting the recent footsteps that didn't seem to be Shaiyala's. This worried me, and I wondered how much Wenta knew of our progress. I only hope I'm not too late!

I picked up speed as I neared my destination. Soon I heard some unsettling sounds, almost like a battle, nearby. I ran up the trail, nearing the top. As I came to the entrance to the dungeon, I saw exactly what I didn't want to see. Shaiyala was surrounded by Swog and Banes. I charged after two Swog and sliced them in half, moving quickly for a Bane that nearly bit me in the leg.

"Skychild! What are you doing here?" Shaiyala asked as she kicked a Bane in the chest, "You should be with Lord Ghirahim!"

I sliced another Swog as I spoke, "I've been sent by Nevaeh! She says to tell you she's alive and needs everyone the Demon King can trust to meet her at Netti's Temple!" Three more Swog down with another Bane.

Shaiyala considered that as she defeated another Swog, "Is that so?" After killing the final Swog she turned on me; kicking me square in the chest then planting her shoe firmly on my throat. I struggled to breathe, confused at her actions.

"If what you say is true, then tell me this." She held a fierce glare as she spoke, "What is my true name?"

She let off of my throat just enough for me to wheeze out the word, "Shaiyala." Satisfied, she removed her foot and offered her hand. I took it, letting her pull me to my feet.

"I apologize, but Wenta would have done something like this to wipe us out. By the looks of things he suspects trouble." I nodded in confirmation, forgetting for a moment that she is blind. She took another moment before hope melted into her sightless eyes. "Is she really alive?"

I smiled, "Yes she is. I was surprised too. She'd been wandering around in disguise as an Ice Demon. It's a long story, but you know the important parts. I need to get to the Danyam Forest to talk to Qif."

Shaiyala nodded, "Go now Skychild. Good luck."

I thanked her and turned around. In front of me, was a portal.

"She is alive. She is still aiding you it seems. You are in luck. Go now!"

I nodded and stepped through, walking out in front of the shrine in the Danyam Forest. If I was attacked by Saiyala, I'm probably going to be killed by Qif before he trusts me. The thought worried me as I searched for him. How will I prove to him that I'm not lying? I don't have Ghirahim with me this time. As I walked through the dark forest, my fear grew more and more. Where is he? Is we watching me now?

I didn't need to wait much longer, because shadows don't exactly move the way this one was. I stood still, trying to control my erratic heartbeat as he slithered closer. The black ink that shimmered in the small light the forest allowed stopped a little ways away before taking a human-like form. He stared me down for a long time, noting every twitch and jump as I waited.

After a long time, he spoke, "You are frightened, human." It wasn't a question. However, so far he seemed to know it was actually me.

I took a deep breath and said simply, "I was sent to request that you meet the other guardians at Netti's Temple."

Qif didn't say anything for a moment, until he said, "You are not telling me everything. Do you fear me?"

I laughed nervously, "A little, you did suffocate me before, but that isn't important. I was sent by Nevaeh. She's alive and told me to send word to all of the guardians. I didn't tell you because Shaiyala fought me when I told her. She thought it was a trick."

Qif laughed... at least I think that's what it was, "Just knowing you know her true name proves to me that you are not that of Wenta's human. Only us guardians and the Demon King know that. Remember that when you tell the others. Thank you human, and be careful."

I let out a breath of relief. This was not what I was expecting. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Qif nodded, "I know. I can see what is in that box, but you will know that when the time is right. Your portal has arrived."

I turned around, seeing that he was right. I thanked him once more and turned around.

"One moment human. I have something for you." He waved a hand in the air and produced a small box before handing it to me. "By tomorrow, you will have a new companion. He will not replace Zeefa, but he will do."

I took the box containing a faerie egg and held it delicately. "Thank you... That's very-"

"Now... go." He shrunk back into the ink puddle and retreated. I held the small box closely, wondering what my companion would be like when the egg inside hatched.


	24. The Wealthy Narcissist

I had spoken to Aquento after Link disappeared, who had returned to her original form. She looked me up and down skeptically and frowned, "Where's the Sora?"

My blood burned and I ground my teeth, "The monster in there did something to him! He's not dead, but he's gone. I don't know where, but I _will_ find him!"

Aquento frowned then nodded, crossing her arms. "You have to keep moving. I received word that Wenta is suspecting trouble. You must move quickly. The next guardian is Ketah **(Ke-Tuh)**. He can be found in Shishka City. He is a bit vain and considers himself important. Beware."

I remembered him slightly, my memories coming with less and less information per shard lately. I was hoping this was still part of Netti's plan and not Wenta's interference. Either way I had to move. "Thank you Aquento. I hope to see you soon."

She nodded with a smile, "Find that little guy for me. I liked him, and I know you do." She winked before diving into the water. I chuckled at her words, but felt a pang in my heart at the mention of Link. I had let him down. I don't know where he is or if he's okay, and that's my fault. I need to be sure. I closed my eyes, trying my best to picture Shishka City, but could only remember the heart of the city. Ketah Industries. He is the reason the factory was even created. He used the toxin to create floating machines that aid in transportation. Anyone who lives outside of Shishka city usually avoid such inventions. They prefer the old ways. As I concentrated on the image of the building, I used it to teleport. It used much of my energy, and I ended up in the middle of the street. That wasn't the worst part either. The street was crowded, full of demons. And none of them looked friendly.

I pulled my silver tunic off and pulled my baggier one up around my face. I ruffled my hair to hide my face better as I walked toward the large building. It seems my absence hasn't affected Ketah's success. I didn't care much. All I could think of was getting Link back. The strange thing was, I could feel his presence again the way I used to. He was pretty far away, but I could still sense him. It took every ounce of my self control not to do everything I could to go after him. The main reason I didn't was because it would have taken time I didn't have. I couldn't jeopardize our mission when I know he's alive and uninjured! 

I was near the large building now, but I could tell I wasn't safe here either. Three demons with huge bodies and impressive horns were standing guard. I stood in front of them, unsure of what to do.

The burlier one of the two, one with red skin and black hair that hung to his waist spoke. "No one may enter without an appointment. There are no appointments today."

I could already tell I wasn't getting in this way. If I knew what the inside of the building looked like, I could teleport to the inside easily. However, there were no openings I could see through. I was stuck. I need Zeefa.

I felt another pang in my heart. I'd let Zeefa down too. It seems I can't do anything right. First my own cousin, then Zeefa and now I'm on the verge of losing the single most important thing to me. I cannot let that happen!

The guard spoke to me again, "Has your hearing failed you? There are no appointments today."

I stood up straighter and crossed my arms. I threw my shoulders back and my chin out, "I am here on strict business from Wenta. I must speak with Ketah immediately, no questions asked."

The three looked at eachother wearily. It seems the thought of angering Wenta frightens them, which is just what I was hoping for. The largest one nodded once and stepped to the side. "Make it fast."

I stepped past them with purpose in my stride, walking quickly up the silvery stone stairs. Everything in the room shimmered and shone. The light that shone through the windows brightened up the room tremendously, almost so much my eyes hurt. That's coming from someone who's eyes radiate golden light anyway. I walked higher up the steps quickly, hoping this would be over quickly. When I arrived at the top door, I didn't even knock. I opened the ornate door and walked right in. What I saw, wasn't what I wanted to see.

Ketah was laying in a silky, golden chair leaning back with a small cup of a clear liquid. He sipped it daintily as if he were the most important person in the world. His brown curls fell to his shoulders, half put up in a ponytail with an expensive, blue coat and shiny boots. I could tell this wasn't going to go well.

He spotted me and frowned, "Excuse me, are you lost?" He spoke with such hubris that I almost laughed.

I crossed my arms and glared, "I am Ghirahim, the King of this realm. But I do believe I am lost, you don't seem the guardian type."

Ketah laughed lightly, set his cup down slowly and sat up with such grace I wondered about Netti's choice for this one, however I didn't have time to debate it. Ketah smirked and said, "The less Wenta suspects, the better it is for us no?"

I snorted, "And the fact that the only way I got in here was saying I was sent from Wenta means nothing?"

The smirk left his face and his eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting I am a traitor to Netti My Lord?"

I didn't have the chance to respond, because at that moment my throat closed up on me. I collapsed to the ground, barely able to breathe. What is happening? My heart pounded and my fear grew as I realized.

"The bond!" I wheezed out, feeling my head pounding in time with my heart. Ketah only stood wide-eyed, unsure of what to think and do about it. I didn't care what he did, because all I could think about was Link. This must mean he's suffocating, but why?

The moment I thought about that, the pressure on my throat released and I could breathe again. I rubbed my neck, knowing this must mean Link is alive and well if I am, but why did that happen?

Ketah stood with his hand resting under his chin, studying me. "Well as much as I love seeing you wheezing all over my brand new floors, I believe there is a shard that is in need of finding. Follow me."

I stood up slowly, anger spreading through my body. I really hate this guy. I followed Ketah to a large portrait of himself. I sighed softly and shook my head, but didn't say anything as he moved it slightly to the side. The wall on the far end of the room glowed bright yellow then disappeared, revealing a gaping hole in the wall. Ketah motioned for me to walk in as if I were a pest or something then sat down in his chair again. I shook my head in annoyance and walked through the hole.


	25. A Drop of Light

**Link's Point of View**

I had fallen asleep sometime after leaving the Danyam Forest, but had just woken from a restless slumber. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face, the squishy earth beneath me, and a soft tickling on my chest.

Wait...

I shot up, scampering away, "What the?" Half asleep as I was, I didn't understand why a little tiny person was sleeping on my chest. All I saw was pixie cut, brown hair that spiked all over a tiny head, long, pointed ears and green trousers. How the little thing had acquired them, I don't know.

After a moment, I understood. The Faerie egg had hatched! I didn't know they hatched fully grown... and I definitely didn't know faerie could be male!

The little guy shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Oh great you're awake." He grumbled. His voice was deeper than Zeefa's, but still a bit squeaky. He crossed his tiny arms and flew up to rest on my shoulder. "So, now that you're awake. Can you name me?"

"Uhh..." I shook my head, trying to wrap it around the situation at hand. "You can speak but don't have a name?"

He snorted, "of course not! I just hatched! Do you know nothing of faeries? I'm your companion now. You name me, but everything else I need I'm born with the knowledge to do, like make these clothes."

"Oh." I didn't know that, but it was interesting information. I wracked my brain for an acceptable name, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to name him when I hadn't even gotten to know him. Instead, I decided to talk a bit first. "You're different from the other faerie I met. She-"

"'She' is the reason. If Qif creates a faerie, there are dark faeries and light faeries. the females are always dark. I'm light."

This made no sense to me. Why would the genders be such opposites? Odd as it was, however, it did give me an idea for a name. "How about, Lumious the Light Faerie?"

He pondered that a moment then smiled. "I like it!" He shoved his hand at me. "Lumious the Light Faerie! And you are?"

I shook his hand with my pointer finger and thumb, "Link. I'm the Demon King's Sora, and a hero of the human realm."

Lumious laughed, "Well Mister Important. How about we do... whatever it is you were doing before I hatched?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But I don't see Aquento anywhere." I looked around at the water nearby, glad this wasn't disguised by desert like before. "All I see is water."

Lumious looked around as well, flying this way and that. "I don't know what an Aquento looks like, but I'll find it!" He spoke with such pride I decided to just let him be while I looked for her. I was beginning to worry. Where could she be? It wasn't that long ago I was just here!

"Looking for something human?"

I spun around and Lumious rushed to my side, ready to fight. It was almost funny the look on his tiny face. Aquento laughed and shook her head.

"When you disappeared you visited Qif I see. I'm glad you're alive. Ghirahim is worried sick."

I sighed, "I know he is. And sort of. I was actually with Nevaeh."

Aquento glared fiercely, "That. Is not. Funny."

I held my hands up defensively, "No! It's true! She wants all of the guardians to meet in Netti's Temple."

Aquento thought a moment then said, "Have you been to Shauru Forest? Ren should have been the first to know."

I shook my head, "No, I've been following the portals Nevaeh's been giving me. I don't know why she didn't send me there."

Worry crossed her eyes and she stroked her chin thoughtfully, "That's not right. There must be something going on that we don't know about." She clenched her fists to her sides and said, "Ghirahim has not found the other shards yet. I believe you will be reunited with him now, since I'm te last guardian you two have come into contact with. I will go to the temple. You just help the king."

My heart jumped at her words. The thought of reuniting with Ghirahim! I couldn't wait another moment! I said farewell to Aquento the turned to Lumious. "Wanna ride? I pointed to the top of my head with a smile. Lumious nodded and took a seat in my hair as I stepped through the portal behind me.

**Ghirahim's Point of View  
**

I was surrounded by gadgets of all kinds. Some looked like prototypes, others looked like failures. Could the shard really be hidden in a junk room like this? I looked around for something, _anything_ that could be helpful. Seeing nothing, I turned around, only to be blocked in and now surrounded with darkness. My jaw clenched and my fists balled. I should have known I couldn't trust him! What was Netti _thinking_? She obviously wasn't!

I growled at the dark room, kicking at random things, hoping to cause trouble. I didn't count on it however. I still can't believe I went anywhere that creep asked me to go. He didn't even ask. He ordered! I am the _Demon King_! No one orders me around! With or without my throne, I am still their king!

I sat down on a random piece of rubble and sighed heavily. What am I thinking? I haven't been anyone's king in so long! It's almost wrong of me to think otherwise. I'm... a failure, to my cousin, to Zeefa, to the realm. And now, to Link.

I shook my head to clear it, trying to focus on the task at hand. This whole thing would work a lot better if I had some light.

It seems fate was on my side that day.


	26. Hello Wenta

The slight breeze lifted the purple leaves, and the sunlight shone through them, creating dancing, amethyst light on the forest floor. The ground was soft and spongy, and the plants were so many colors, glowing softly. The setting was perfect. However, the emotions going through the demon's mind was the opposite. Her chest constricted with every step, and her stomach knotted tighter the closer she came to her destination. Just ahead was a gap in the growth, hidden by thick vines. Almost curtains concealing a great truth. In some way, it was. This was a long awaited moment for the demon that she had been longing for and dreading for so long. Five steps to go. Just a little further. Four more steps. Her feet seemed to weigh down. Three. Two more.

She pushed the vines out of the way gracefully. She stepped in time with the movement of her arm. As the vines fell behind her, she became immobile. She only stood, allowing herself a moment to compose her emotions. She was standing in a beautiful meadow, full of patches of glowing plants of every color. The deep violet leaves above cascaded down around it perfectly. It was painting perfect. In the center, was a sleeping boy, who looked so sad even in slumber.

He stirred slightly. The movement made the other demon's heart flutter. He opened one beautiful eye, then both shot open in surprise. He looked around himself in wonder, as if he'd never seen such a sight. A smile dared to show on the female demon's face, but she hid it well. She waited as he took in his surroundings. When he finally spotted her, his mouth opened slightly. A single fang showed in his gaping mouth. His eyes watered as he saw her. She didn't know what to expect when he spoke. But the last thing she thought he would say the next words.

"Is this a dream?"

**Link's Point of View _  
_**

I stepped out of the portal to a very dark area. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I made sure not to move, in case I ran into something I didn't want to, like a Bane or something worse. Not that I can think of much worse. Lumious was still sitting on my head, but I didn't notice much until he spoke.

"Ugh! This isn't working for me! I'm a light faerie after all. Here, let me help."

He flew off of my head and away a bit. I wasn't sure what he was expecting to find. I doubt there are any candles nearby.I looked away a moment when a bright light appeared. I looked at it with surprise and laughed with amazement. Lumious's name couldn't have been more perfect. The little guy actually glowed! All I could see was a ball of yellow light illuminating the room.

"Much better! Hey what _is_ this place? And why's it full of junk?" Lumious wondered out loud. I wasn't really paying attention at the moment however, because I saw the one thing I've been wanting to see since I left. Amid all of the clutter, sat Ghirahim, who looked more shocked to see me than I was to be here. He stood frozen, as if I were a ghost. I suppose the last time he saw me it seemed I was dying. So this wasn't really an unrealistic thought. I half smiled, opening my arms for him. He didn't hesitate. He rushed into my arms, scooping me up and holding me tight. I held on even tighter, so glad to feel his warmth again. I took in his scent as I buried my face in his shoulder. Ghirahim planted a soft kiss on the top of my head and whispered into my hair.

"Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I'd lost you."

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nevaeh got me out before I died. I'm fine I promise."

Ghirahim pulled back in surprise, "Nevaeh? But she's-"

I chuckled, "No. Long story short, she's alive. And every guardian we come across needs to meet her at Netti's temple. My job is to get them there and help you do your job. Which is to find the shards."

"You guys done kissing over there? It's making me sick!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, "Qif gave me a little souvenir. Ghirahim, meet Lumious. He's a light faerie."

Lumious stood proudly on my shoulder and bowed dramatically, "At your service My Lord."

He said it with such sarcasm I almost wanted to flick him off. But if he hit his head our only light source would go out. "You're a pain you know that?"

Lumious shrugged, "So, what are we doing in this dump?"

Ghirahim growled, "I've been wanting to know the same thing myself. You see, I think the guardian of this shard is a traitor. He led me here, the shut the door on me. I'm no fool. I can tell there is nothing in here to find."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Ghirahim and I turned to the left where there was a particularly messy pile of broken machinery. Lumious squeezed through the small space and disappeared for a moment then reappeared. "There's a keyhole, but I'm the only one who can get to it. You have a key?"

Ghirahim glanced at me skeptically, but removed his earring before handing it to Lumious. The little guy rose an eyebrow at the earring but shrugged. It was amusing, seeing his carry the earring in his arms awkwardly. He flew back through the rubble for a moment. I didn't expect anything to happen. In fact, I didn't even think there was really a keyhole there. However, in a moment, a lot happened. Lumious returned the earring just as the whole room started to rumble around us. The gadgets and broken gizmos moved on their own, connecting and molding together. In moments, what looked like a room full of a lot of nothing changed into a room stuffed with one big something. If only I could figure out what it was.

The wall behind us opened up, illuminating the room. My eyes didn't exactly like the sudden brightness.

"You!" Ghirahim yelled. I assumed it was that guardian traitor, but when I turned around? I saw a horrid sight.

Wenta himself, was right in front of us!


	27. Wenta's Promise

"Is this a dream?"

The words echoed through the demon's mind as she watched him in the meadow. She smiled without emotion and said, "Yes. But even though it is not reality, it doesn't mean this is not happening. The experience is real. I am real."

His breathing quickened a notch and his eyes darted around nervously. "You cant be real." His eyes watered and his voice thickened, "You're... not." The last word was a whisper. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why is this happening?"

The other demon's throat constricted and her heart broke at the sight. She wanted to explain. She wanted to comfort him. But now wasn't the time. She held her ground, clasping her hands firmly in front of her. "You must listen to me Ren."

He flinched as if she had struck him, "Don't say my name!" He stood up quickly, his muscles tense and taunt. His nostrils flared and his jaw was tight, "Is this some sick trick of Netti's? Are you here as a figment of my imagination so she can send a message? Because that is only going to bring out the worst in me! You're not her! She's gone!" Tears began to stream down his face now, "Nevaeh's gone!"

She couldn't hold back now. She rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him and holding him to her chest. She stroked his long hair, freeing it from its braid. "Shh." She cooed, "This is not a dream, nor trickery. This is a warning. Taiyasha is coming for you. She wishes to kill you but you must stop her! Please Ren. Do it for me. Avenge me."

He sobbed in her arms, soaking her white dress as he clung to her for dear life. "I want you back Nevaeh."

Tears threatened to show in her own golden eyes as she spoke, "I know. I would wish nothing more than to see you happy Ren. You know that."

He tensed and pulled back, anger in his emerald eyes. His tear streaked face shone in the dim light. "I know that you aren't real." He stood up, towering over her. " _You,"_ He spat the word, "Aren't real. But consider your message received. You've torn my heart enough to bring the anger out of me. I'll give both Taiyasha _and_ Wenta what they deserve!"

Nevaeh nodded and smiled, as if this were exactly what she wanted to hear. In a way, it was. This was the plan anyway. She stood up and nodded, "I am impressed. You will be needed very soon. You must channel your anger and use it against Taiyasha when the time comes. Now, sleep." She cooed, gently pushing him down to the soft ground. He resisted the spell at first, but as it overwhelmed him. He couldn't stand any longer and fell to his knees. Within seconds he fell to his back, he closed his beautiful, emerald eyes, and fell asleep. Nevaeh finally let herself cry for his sorrow. She wanted so dearly to tell him that this was all real. That she was alive. However, she couldn't do that until Wenta was gone. For now, it was best he thought her to be dead.

 

**Link's Point of View**

I stood close to Ghirahim protectively, glaring at the menace in front ofus . He grinned slightly, playing with something in his gray hands. He looked up at us through his single, solid eyelash and chuckled, "Welcome back Ghirahim. I see you've found yourself a pet. A pretty little thing, but he seems very disobedient. Unworthy of you. Mind if I take him off your hands?"

Ghirahim stepped in front of me, holding his arm out protectively, "Why are you here?" He asked with a tinge of a threat in his voice.

Wenta's jaw tightened slightly, but relaxed into a smile quickly. "I have two reasons My Lord." He purred as he spoke, "I have something to return to you." He opened one hand, revealing a small box, "Handle with care." He tossed it lightly to Ghirahim, who held it as if it burned his fingers. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. "And one more thing. I wanted to show you why this has all been a wast of your time." In his other hand, he held a shard.

My world turned completely upside down in that moment. Wenta has a shard! My body burned with rage. Without thinking, I lunged forward past Ghirahim, ready to strangle the royal wannabe. Just before my hands grasped the hand that held the shard, I felt my whole body tighten up in a way that I couldn't even move. He had put some kind of spell on me!

"If you wish me not to squash your little pest like a bug Ghirahim you will listen closely! I will let you run around and have your fun wasting your time on this worthless earring, but you will never complete it, thus never regaining your throne. Unless," He narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim, "You give me the other earring!"

Ghirahim didn't move behind me, "I don't have it."

Wenta shrugged, "It matters not. You will search for it. Or else," He threw something small and red at me, hitting me square in the chest. It felt as if the small object ripped through me and had I been able to move, I would have cried out in pain, "he dies. You have six days, or you will feel the pain of losing the one you loved. Just as I did!"

Ghirahim snorted, "You never loved my cousin!"

Wenta shook his head, "No, I did not. But my marriage to her kept me from the one I did. And now, I will have what I have longed for! I give you six days, or the human dies!"

With that, he disappeared. Leaving me in a heap on the floor. Lumious flew in circles above me, frantically trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't move from the pain in my chest. I don't know what Wenta did, but it wasn't good.

"Link, are you alright?" Ghirahim asked worriedly. He dropped to his knees by my side, scooping me up in his arms. The pain was subsiding, but by the look on Ghirahim's face, that didn't mean much.

"What did he do?" I whispered, trying to hide the pain from him.

Ghirahim swallowed and shook his head. He held me close to him, as if letting go would mean I would disappear. I must say, my record of doing so when something hits me in the chest would prove him right to think so. I cupped his face and smiled.

"I'm fine Ghirahim. We have six days, no worry."

"No worry? _No worry?_ You have a toxin capsule _in your heart_!" Lumious shouted, flying around frantically. I rose an eyebrow, waiting for Ghirahim to translate.

Ghirahim swallowed and said, "It's a capsule of toxin that releases after a certain amount of time. Only Wenta or the Demon King can remove it, and since I am not the king yet, I have to either bargain with Wenta-"

"Which is out of the question," I interrupted.

Ghirahim nodded, "Or become king in six days. And seeing that Wenta has a shard, I don't know if it's possible."

I shrugged, feeling the pain recede, "We can do it. Together, we can do anything."

Ghirahim's eyes softened and melted as he helped me up, "Together," He held my hands in his. "I love you Link. I can do anything if you believe in me."

My heart melted at his words and I stretched up to kiss him softly, "I believe in you Ghirahim."

"Hey guys, what's in this box?" Lumious asked as he moved to the box Wenta tossed. I didn't have time to stop him before he opened it up. How he opened up an object double his size so quickly was a mystery. I was expecting a death ray or an explosion. Neither happened, but I was still suspicious of what could be inside. Ghirahim and I looked at each other then back at the box wearily. I just hope Lumious doesn't get caught in some sort of trap.

Lumious's eyes widened to an enormous size as he peered in the box. I stayed back, waiting for something to happen. His jaw dropped as he reached his arms inside. I wanted to scream at him to tell us what it was, but he just stared. His eyes softened as he lifted his arms up, and in those tiny arms, was another tiny figure. Long, black hair fell over his arms like a silky waterfall. I felt my heart drop and a new rage boiled inside me. How could Wenta be such a monster?

I looked to Ghirahim, who was still as a stone. His lips were pursed together so tightly his jaw was strained. I placed a comforting hand on his back before turning back to Lumious. He stroked the long locks softly, peering down at her in wonder, "She's beautiful. Who is she?"

Ghirahim shook his head and turned away. I decided it was probably best to give him space. I turned back to Lumious, who was still staring at the body. "Her name was Zeefa."

Lumious rose a pointed eyebrow then said, "What do you mean was? She's right here! Just give me a minute." He lay her down gently and placed his hand on her forehead. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish, she was obviously dead. I saw that succubus kill here myself. Lumious closed his eyes and took Zeefa's hand with his other. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers, and whispered something. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, both Lumious and Zeefa illuminated the room so brightly I had to look away. As it dimmed down, Ghirahim and I turned back to the scene. What I saw was not what I expected.

Zeefa's eyes were open, and she was looking into Lumious's eyes. If she hadn't just seemed dead to me, I would have had the decency to turn away. However, I was so shocked and speechless that I couldn't move.

Zeefa smiled slightly, "Who... who are you?" She looked around the room a moment then shot up into the air, "Wait! I'm awake! What happened?" She looked around the room, ignoring Lumious completely, until her eyes found us. She gaped for a moment at Ghirahim, as if she'd never seen him before. Then her she broke into a smile and crossed her arms, "Miss me?"

Ghirahim laughed and rushed to her side, holding her gently in his hands, "I thought you were dead!"

She shook her head, "Nope, just asleep. After that monster Taiyasha got me, I was put into a dreamless sleep. I don't know how long I was gone, or what had happened to you."

I stood beside Ghirahim, placing a hand around his shoulders, "We're all fine now Zeefa. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Uh, you should all see this."

I turned around to the entrance of the odd room, where Lumious was looking out. I moved to his side with an eyebrow raised until I saw what he was talking about. A demon in fancy get up was sprawled out on the floor with a gash along his forehead. Panicked, I rushed to his side, holding him up and trying to keep him from bleeding to death. However, with the amount of blood that he was laying in, I wasn't sure I got here in time.

"I don't understand. I thought he was a traitor," Ghirahim said softly, unsure of what to do. To be honest, I didn't know what to do either. I'm a little in over my head right now.

I heard a soft moan and looked down. He opened his eyes slightly and whispered something. I leaned in closer so I could hear him. "The machine... in the room. Take me to... the machine."

I suddenly remembered the large thing in the room we'd recently vacated and scooped him up in my arms. I trudged to the large mechanical machine, but didn't know what to do from there. Fortunately, he seemed to. He held his hand up, shooting some sort of white laser at the machine. A door opened, revealing a tiny room with a chair. I set him in it, and waited. After seconds the machine powered up, and started _shrinking_!

"No!" I cried, trying t pry it back open. At this rate, he'll be crushed! I was powerless to do anything, and by now it was too small to use my sword. I just killed him!

Just as the metal shrunk to his size, it stopped. I was now standing in front of a metal version of the guardian, with a lot of gadgets attached to him. I was partly worried, and partly bewildered now. I wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Ah! Thank you human. The machine will revive me and keep me alive. Would have died without it. Now, on to business." He turned to Ghirahim, "This machine only starts up with the power of the shards. That is why I sent you to this room. I gave the appearance of a traitor so Wenta wouldn't look here for the shard. I apologize for my actions My Lord." He bowed. "But there's no time to waste. We have to get you on your way!"

He turned around, facing the wall and pulled his fist back. It charged up with some strange, greenish glow before he snapped his fist forward, straight into the wall. It crumbled to the floor, revealing a pedestal with the shard floating just above it.

"There you have it. My work here is done."

I laughed without humor, "Not so fast. I come with a message from Nevaeh. She says for all guardians to meet at Netti's Temple. That includes you Armor Boy."

He crossed his arms a moment then nodded, "Very well." He turned to Ghirahim and said, "I wish the best of luck to you My Lord. To both of you. The shard will provide you with the memories you need to locate the next Guardian. I wish you well."

With that said, he dashed off out of the room and ran through the window. I half expected him to sprout wings and fly, but instead his feet caught fire and he shot away into the sky. I think I finally understand the toxin powered flight gear. I must say, his acting was admirable. If Ghirahim believed him a traitor, the he must have played the part well. I turned back to Ghirahim, who had returned the shard to the earring. I waited near the faeries while he leafed through his new memories. I watched the faeries bicker between each other. Lumious had said something about the superiority of light faeries, which ticked Zeefa off. She responded with a kick in the shin and said how dull and closed minded light faeries were. It was almost amusing, watching them.

Strong arms wrapped around me and Ghirahim rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into him sighing, feeling the weight of everything we've had to do lately. I closed my eyes, feeling Ghirahim's breathing for just a moment. Maybe those two will fight long enough to not notice us, but I doubted it.

"Let's go Link. With that toxin capsule, we don't have much time." Ghirahim whispered in my ear. I groaned and turned my head so I could look at him.

"Just a few more minutes," I whined.

"Eck, private moments are for private areas you two!" Zeefa scolded, hands on hips. I chuckled as I untangled myself from Ghirahim.

"You two aren't following that rule and you just met."

She looked astounded and appalled. As did Lumious. She glared, crossing her arms and huffed. I chuckled at her behavior and shook my head.

"Come on guys, you can ride on my head again Lumious. Zeefa get's Ghirahim's. The two obliged as I took Ghirahim's hand, grasping it firmly. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, silently telling him that I will be alright. He squeezed my hand and leaned forward, ignoring the other company that was present, and placed a singly kiss on my forehead. The small contact warmed my heart and I smiled. We'll get through this. Together.


	28. Tuschia

_Don't stop running. Don't stop going. Come on. Come on!_ He pushed himself as hard as he could feeling the sheen of sweat forming over his skin. His scrawny arms latched onto the limbs with ease as he sailed through the trees. He used his hands and tails, using every muscle in order to move as swiftly as possible. Every tree, leaf and animal was a blur that passed him as he moved. Soon he broke through the trees, landing gracefully onto the ground below. He didn't hesitate, but sprinted for the castle. Taiyasha was painted into his mind, with her cold smile as she revealed the awful news to him. Angry tears ran down his face as the image shifted to Nevaeh. This gave him the strength to continue on, pushing farther and faster to his destination. He would make sure Taiyasha suffered. He would put all of his pain and anger into hurting her. He couldn't do anything to Wenta, because that was Ghirahim's enemy, but he could settle for Taiyasha. As long as Wenta would get what he deserved eventually.

The castle was close now. His anger erupted as it came into view. He remembered the moment when he discovered his beloved's death. The anger. The... pain.

Ren stood up and roared. Not a small, angry howl of pain, but a monstrous roar as his lungs expanded. His arms quadrupled in size as he grew taller. His tails elongated and shifted to bushy, thick weapons. From his fingers grew razor sharp claws and his fangs elongated. As twenty Banes surrounded him, Ren's last bit of consciousness disappeared, leaving the monster within him to deal with the threat.

We appeared at the mouth of a large cave that seemed to be in the side of a cliff. I looked around, noting the damp walls and heavy rain outside. There were torches lining the walls, casting an eerie light all around the cave. Ghirahim picked one up and draped an arm over my shoulder, pulling me close for body heat. I flushed slightly, wrapping my arm around his waist. Lumious sat on my shoulder, huddling close to my neck for warmth. I looked down at him, almost breaking my neck from the angle I had to look. He was sending piercing glares to my left. I looked in the direction and snickered. He was looking at Zeefa, who was flying around the cave ahead of us. Ghirahim looked at me skeptically, but I only shook my head.

We walked deeper into the cave, following the winding path into the dark. I wasn't sure what we were looking for, but I trusted Ghirahim to know what he was doing. Personally, I wasn't minding the lack of excitement for the moment. I just wanted to be close to Ghirahim and neither of us risking dying... at the moment. I added the last part after remembering the toxin capsule embedded in my chest.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I heard a high pitched sound. I couldn't pinpoint the source, because it sounded like it was bouncing off the walls in all directions. I drew my sword quickly, looking around for an enemy. Ghirahim didn't do the same, he only squinted, looking deeper into the cave. 

"Put your sword away young human. You impress no one with it." A female demon stepped into the light with her arms folded over her chest. She wore a long necklace with metal strips hanging from it to conceal her chest. She wore a loincloth on her hips that fell nearly to the floor. Her toes were long and clawed, almost like talons. Her skin was a smoky gray, and her keese like wings were black, pulled tightly to her back. Her brown hair draped between her wings in a mess. What caught my attention most though, was the strange thing covering her eyes. It pointed at her temples, down her cheeks and around her nose, then hooked behind her ears, as if it were a mask she couldn't possibly see through.

She turned in my direction and said softly, "You wonder how I see." I arched an eyebrow. That is true, but how did she... "I can sense your confusion. If you cover your ears, I will show you."

Bewildered, but curious, I covered my ears and watched her. Her chest expanded and she held her head up. She opened her mouth and that high pitched sound came again as her chest returned to its original size. She smiled and said, "You actually covered your ears. I may be blind, but I can see better than you or you My Lord. Welcome back."

Ghirahim pulled away from me and moved closer to the winded demon. "Are you the guardian here?"

She nodded once, "I am, but how can you know I am speaking the truth?"

Ghirahim laughed lightly, "My memories of you. But if you feel the need to prove it, then go ahead, show me where the shard is."

She shook her head, "You know it is not that simple young king. But that may have just been your test. You are very smart." She turned to me, "I am Tuschia. I am one of the guardians of the shards, but you needn't deliver your message. I have the gift of foresight, and I know what Nevaeh is planning. When you find the shard, I will no longer be here. Good luck My Lord." She walked toward the exit,then turned back. "Did Qif create the light faerie?"

Lumious puffed his chest out proudly, "Yes he did!"

Even though half was concealed, something about her face softened, "Excellent." She turned back around and sprinted forward before unfurling her wings and sped out of the cave with ease. I gave myself a moment to gape in awe at her talent. This cave is a tight squeeze and her wings are pretty large.

Ghirahim laughed at my reaction before leading us deeper into the cave. As we walked farther, The air grew damper and colder. I saw icicles forming above us, threatening to fall and maybe impale one of us any second. It would be ironic to die from a falling chunk of ice with the toxin in my chest. We came to a wall of ice, blocking our way. I pulled out my bow, creating a fire arrow and shot right through it, melting a few icicles on us in the process. This wasn't exactly good news, the water on our heads is bound to freeze eventually. Another problem, the water put Ghirahim's torch out.

"I can't see!" Lumious complained.

I let sarcasm drip into my voice, "Really? That's odd. You better get your eyes checked genius.

Lumious lit the cave up with his own glow then flew off with a huff. I heard Zeefa giggle behind me and turned to Ghirahim and we both smiled. Zeefa flew around the cave again so I took the opportunity to whisper to Ghirahim.

"I bet ten rupees they'll be sneaking off together before we find the next shard."

Ghirahim chuckled, "I'm betting it'll take a little longer. They seem bent on denying the chemistry." He pretended to sigh dramatically, "Tiny love."

We both laughed, causing the faerie's to look at us oddly. They lost interest quickly though and returned to their own exploring. With the light temporarily gone, I stretched up and wrapped my arms around Ghirahim. He felt tense, "Stop worrying. We'll be fine."

Ghirahim rested his forehead against mine and sighed, "What if-"

I silenced him with a kiss, "No 'what if's'. Just be here with me."

He nodded once and placed his hands on the sides of my face. "I just can't help it. It's a miracle you can stand me at all. I can't lose you."

I felt those words deep in my heart. I pulled his head down so I could kiss him again, letting my lips linger longer this time. When the light was returning to the room, I pulled back and took his hand, offering an encouraging smile.

"I saw a keyhole in the wall up ahead!" Lumious announced. I sighed and looked back at Ghirahim, "Are you ready?"

Ghirahim nodded. Lumious led the way to our next destination. Hopefully this won't take longer than a day. We don't have any longer to spare.


	29. The Fallen

The cave might have been ice cold, but the inside of the room that held the shard, was actually fairly pleasant. The air was warm and damp, and it was lighted with strange, glowing crystals that danced along the ceiling of the cave.

"It's kind of... beautiful," I commented, looking around. Ghirahim nodded in agreement. We came to a stairway, lit by more of those crystals, and I noticed the steps were cracked and worn down. What is this place?

"This all feels so... familiar," Ghirahim said softly as we ascended the steps. Lumious flew ahead, giving us a little more light, and Zeefa sat on Ghirahim's shoulder. I looked at him skeptically.

"Really?"

He nodded, "It might be nothing, but with this situation one never knows." He fingered his lower lip thoughtfully, his glowing eyes dimming slightly. I looked ahead and stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Well this make a lot of sense," I said sarcastically. Zeefa flew toward the wall and ran her tiny hand over it, examining it. Well, she should have ran her hand over it. Instead, however, she went right through it!

"Zeefa!" Ghirahim and I shouted together as we lunged forward. Just as Zeefa had, we walked right through the wall as if there were nothing there at all! On the other side, was a wide room that looked like an ancient sitting room for royalty that hadn't been touched in years. And scattered all around it, were creatures I'd never seen before, but they didn't exactly look friendly. They had no eyes, but their ears were quite large. They had black and brown fur covering their bodies and impressive claws. Their long lean bodies stretched about six feet, but they were hunched over. One turned around and opened its mouth. I saw two things, drool and fangs. I tensed up, but didn't dare move or make a sound. This must be why Zeefa hadn't said anything to warn us before we'd moved forward. What I didn't understand was why they hadn't heard us scream Zeefa's name. Did that wall block out the sounds?

Lumious flew toward them without warning. I ground my teeth together to keep from saying anything and looked at Ghirahim hastily. He was staring at me with an appalled look I'm certain mirrored my own. We looked back and I saw something astonishing. He was flying all around them without their notice. He wasn't exactly quiet about it either. Maybe they can't hear despite their large ears. That wouldn't make sense though....

He looked back at us like he was shocked we weren't doing anything, "Well come on! We have to help them!"

Zeefa shook her head, flying slowly toward him, "They can't be helped at this point. There's nothing we can do."

He glared deeply and clenched his fists, "That's not good enough! There has to be something! Link?" He looked at me with pleading in his eyes. I didn't know what to do, mostly because I had no idea what was going on. I looked to Ghirahim for translation, but he looked as clueless as me.

Zeefa returned and said, "They were once... humans." She avoided eye contact with me as she spoke. I felt a chill run through me as my eyes snapped back to the depressing sight. Looking closer at the creatures, I realized I didn't see anger or any sigh of being vicious. They actually stood without doing anything. They seemed... lost.

"What do you mean Zeefa?" Ghirahim demanded with surprise and anger in his voice.

I looked back at her as she continued, "When humans get caught by the demon DeLuc **(Day Luke)** they are taken to a dungeon and transformed into these creatures. At first the transformation only happens during the full moon in the human world, but if it isn't helped within the next moon cycle, they lose their senses and become this. They are beyond help now." She looked at them sadly, "That's why this place looks familiar Ghirahim. Wenta took us here. That was when he started to go dark."

Ghirahim's eyes hardened at the mention of Wenta's name. I have to admit, I didn't like hearing it either. It seems Wenta was evil long before Ghirahim's rejection. He just gave him that little push over the edge. I still hadn't told Ghirahim about that, not sure if I should. I'm certain Netti would have told told him in a shard... unless I was supposed to be a messenger from her. I didn't feel this was an appropriate time though. 

As I played with that thought, Ghirahim touched one of the creatures. It jerked at his touch, as if in pain. Ghirahim winced and balled his fist. His eyes were tortured as he looked at the poor thing. It was a human at one time. It had a life, maybe a family. And now it's nothing. I closed my eyes against the wave of disgust, anger and pity. These people could have been ancestors of people I know well. But now I'll never know.

I felt a shiver beneath my feet and readied myself. It could be nothing, or something. Either way, I want to be prepared. Ghirahim seemed to notice it as well, for he looked around the room and drew his sword. Lumious and Zeefa looked around, sensing our unease.

"There isss nothing you can do," A whisper echoed throughout the room. I tried to pinpoint the source, but like the echolocation sound before, I couldn't place it. It seemed to be radiating from everywhere, yet almost sounded like it was coming from... me.

I heard a low chuckle, then more speaking, "You wish to sssave them, but there isss nothing left... to sssave." Every 's' was stretched like a snake, and every word was spaced out in an eerie way. I felt chills run through my body, and I shuddered from the tension of the voice. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, daring to speak back.

"And why is that? I see something here with my own eyes! There's not nothing left to save until there's nothing here at all!"

A frightening chuckle erupted through the room and a shapeless form appeared in the center. It stretched up and appeared to take the form of a tree, until I saw a head appear. It seemed feminine, but the hair was a bunch of thick vine like tentacles that floated around. As were the arms. Below the torso, the body stopped, leaving a trunk-like shape. Her face was the most frightening. Her eyes were white, but looked almost grey. Her long, poisonous looking fangs made her mouth look almost snakelike. However, the rest of her looked plantlike. It was the strangest creature I'd ever seen!

She waved her vine arms around, hissing at us, "Do not... touch my feassst. I will make you sssorry... if you do." She snapped at me for effect, which didn't fly very well with Ghirahim.

"Return them to their normal form _immediately_!" He threatened with promise of murder in his eyes. DeLuc only laughed at him.

"Why? I have lived longer than any other in thisss realm... and no one had ssstopped me! What makesss you think... you can do any differently. Unlesss," She looked at me with a smirk, "You wish thisss one... to join them."

"Never!" He brought his sword down on DeLuc's head. Her head vines wrapped around his sword, flinging it to the side with ease. She looked at him in a way that said she dared him to do it again. I pulled out the bow and loaded an arrow, aiming for her head as well. Ghirahim saw this then locked eyes with her. "Why are you doing this?"

Before she could answer I released a fire arrow into the back of her head. She let out an earsplitting screech, arching back. But there was no noticeable damage, so if anything all I did was make her mad. She spun around, hissing loudly at me.

"You will pay... for that _human_!"

She lunged for me quickly, but I dodged the attack relatively easily. She whipped her 'arms' around wildly as if she were in a blind rage. I suppose I'm the first to actually hit her in a while. In her frantic attacks, one of her head vines hit Ghirahim in the face. Both our heads whipped to the side, our left cheeks stinging. Another vine hit Lumious. Hard!

"Lumious!" I shouted in time with Zeefa. She zipped toward the fallen faerie. She scooped him up, flying out of harms way. I didn't have much more time to worry about him, because DeLuc had regained some sense and stopped. She glared daggers at me, then turned to Ghirahim.

"If you sssurvive, we will fight later." She melted into the floor and disappeared so quickly I would have missed it if I'd blinked. Ghirahim and I locked eyes then I remembered Lumious. I spun around, seeing him in Zeefa's arms. She'd sat on a protruding brick in the wall, cradling him to her. He was unconscious, but I could tell he was breathing. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up with a lazy look in his eyes. I waited for the relieved tears from Zeefa and the soft smile from Lumious.

Instead, he hopped up with shock in his eyes and shouted, "What the?" He stuck his tongue out like he'd eaten something nasty and said, "Eck what were you just doing?"

Zeefa stood up angrily and huffed, "I was saving your sorry butt thank you very much!"

"We don't have time for this!" Ghirahim shouted before either could get another word in. I looked at him and my heart broke. He gazed down at the creatures DeLuc had captured sadly. I could tell he was blaming himself, but DeLuc had said she'd been doing this for a long time. This wasn't even Wenta's doing. Why the shard was even here was beyond me.

I embraced Ghirahim tightly, gently guiding his head to my shoulder with my hand, "We'll avenge them Ghirahim. We won't just get the shard back, we'll defeat DeLuc as well."

Ghirahim nodded and pulled back, "We have to do it quickly. You don't have much time."

I didn't want to remember our deadline, but it wasn't exactly something we can put off. I turned to the faeries and sighed. They were looking at anything but each other. Why couldn't Qif had given me a female faerie? Then we wouldn't have this problem.

"Come on, there are some stairs ahead." Ghirahim said, sliding his sword back in its sheath. I spotted a chest and pointed to it. Ghirahim opened it, then turned back to me with a confused look. I looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Inside was a rope. This is certainly a first. I took the rope in my hands, searching for some sort of significance to it, but found none. This is strange.

"Too bad it's not a bomb or something."

That is where the significance showed up. The rope moved around, tightening itself in my hand and changing color until it was a bomb in my hand! I looked at Ghirahim in awe, who smiled at it, equally impressed. I said it should be a blade and handed it to Girahim, who tucked it in his belt. He waved the faeries over, who took their places on our shoulders, looking away from each other. I rolled my eyes in exasperation but didn't say anything on the matter.

We ascended more steps until we came to a rough wall. Ghirahim and I slid our gauntlets on and climbed it quickly until we came to a ledge. On the other side, was something I never wanted to see.

 


	30. Destruction of the Cave

I covered my mouth and turned away, trying not to retch. Ghirahim saw me and hopped up onto the ledge. Concern was etched all over his face but I shook my head, "Don't come over here Ghirahim!" I warned with a pleading look.

Of course he didn't listen. He rushed over, and looked over my shoulder. His eyes widened then his face crumpled in pain, disgust and anger. Zeefa screamed and Lumious hurled.

On the other side of the ledge, were piles and piles of corpses in a room so large I couldn't see the other end.

And all of them were children.

I forced myself to look, scanning the awful scene quickly. They had been taken recently too. The smell was fowl and the blood was fresh. As I swept over it once more, my eyes caught a specific little girl and I lost it. My vision blurred and my stomach tightened so hard I lost control. Ghirahim gave me a moment to gather myself before rubbing my back soothingly. Oddly enough, I only found it annoying I moved away and turned back, tears forcing themselves down my face.

"That little girl we saved at Skyloft. She's down there!"

Shock lit up in Ghirahim's eyes as he looked around. I saw his eyes zero in on the spot I saw her laying in, half eaten. His upper lip curled back in a snarl. His fists tightened until his knuckles were white and he roared in anger, kicking at random rocks. I guess he has a harder time controlling his grief. When his little fit was over he collapsed to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"How could I let this happen?"

I didn't have the mind to tell him again this wasn't his fault and that it had been going on since before his time. I was busy plotting revenge for the little children. Zeefa was crying in a corner, and I think Lumious was still in shock. It seems I'm the only one who can still think. Ironically so, because these were _my people_! I took a deep breath in and straightened myself up. We need to lure DeLuc in here, and do something with their bodies. On Skyloft we burn bodies as an old tradition to honor their life. In my mind, these children are no different.

I readied a fire arrow, noting how low were were getting on arrows, and aimed it at a lantern above the bodies.

"What are you doing?" Ghirahim exclaimed, horrified. I explained my plan quickly then let the arrow fly. It hit the lantern, which was surprisingly made out of some sort of wood. In a moment it fell onto the bodies, creating a wave of flame that was so bright I had to shield my eyes. This ought to get DeLuc's attention.

I stood numbly, holding my bow with limp hands as I watched the shadows of the inferno in front of us dance around on the ground below me. The heat of the room should give me blisters later, but I didn't care right now. This is more my fault than Ghirahim's. This has been going on while I've been around. I should have been protecting these children. Yet here they are, half eaten and burning in front of me. I'm more of a failure than Ghirahim thinks he is. And now, I will avenge them. I will slice DeLuc's head clean off her body myself!

I heard the ear splitting screech I was waiting for and a small smile spread across my face. I hope she screams like that when I finish her too. I want her to feel pain!

**Ghirahim's Point of View  
**

I watched Link with worry. Seeing something like this could affect someone's sanity greatly. By the smile on his face, I'd say his has probably been thrown out the window. I eyed Zeefa, showing my concern with my eyes. She nodded, wringing her hands as she watched Link as well. Lumious was sitting on my other shoulder, staring directly at the sea of fire in front of us. I suppose a light faerie can look at something so bright without concern of going blind. Zeefa wouldn't have a chance.

The fire disappeared in an instant. No doubt work of DeLuc's. All that was left were ashes and charred bones. The shapeless form appeared again on the floor, elongating until the ugly thing appeared again. She glared deeply at us, as if Link would care about that now. She should know she's unleashed a monster by doing this.

"What have... you done?" She asked threateningly. Link hopped off of the ledge and stood in front of her without a word. I followed quickly, worried that his vengeance would cloud his judgement. He stood up straight without a bit of emotion on his face. He held his sword in his hand loosely, as if this were a casual conversation.

"I thought you ordered well done." He said easily. I was unsure of his motives, but didn't dare interrupt. He looked down at his sword, then up at her with challenge in his eyes.

DeLuc hissed angrily, "How dare... you boy!"

I tried to think before this could get out of hand. I pulled the dagger out of my belt and tried to think of something that could help. This thing was left here for a reason! Just like all of the other items. I just need to figure out what will bring her down.

Link danced around the monster like a predator stalking its prey. It was pretty unnerving to watch actually. I'd never seen him like this. He'd always been the more level headed one, but it seems that role will have to be passed to me right now. I stared at the dagger with frustration. What is it we need? Link's arrow did nothing, and I can't get close enough to hit her with my blade even if the toxin...

That's it!

Letting Link distract her, I whispered lowly so I could barely hear and the dagger multiplied into many, tiny darts full of the toxin. With DeLuc's back to me, I threw one quickly, testing the dart. It entered the back of her head and she screeched like a banshee. I assumed by the fact that she didn't even slow down that the toxin doesn't affect her. However, it obviously causes her pain.

Using her odd hair, she yanked it out and spun around at me with venom in her voice, "You!" Link took the opportunity to stab deeply into her back, causing that same screech. I felt a stinging pain in my ankle, and felt the blood flow cut off. She must have a hold Link's foot. I whispered to the rest of the darts and took the new rope and wrapped it around her head, pulling tightly.

"Help me Link!"

He took hold of the rope and yanked hard, hopefully cutting off her air. After making sure the rope was tight, I stepped back and said.

I wish it were a thin wire.

Link, understanding my plan, yanked harder as it thinned down enough to pinch off her head. The vile, reptilian plant creature like thing fell to my feet. Her already grey eyes darkened as her body fell to a heap on the ground amid the ashes that surrounded us. I smiled a moment until I heard a sound.  
"Take... your shard... boy. But You will never... leave."

Link and I looked at the lifeless body, certain it didn't come from her. I didn't understand!

"Ghirahim the shard!" Link pointed above me. It was floating in the air, too high for us to reach.

"I'm on it!" Lumious said. He zipped up and grabbed the shard, bringing it back down to me. I had just added it to the rest of the earring when the whole structure of the cave began to collapse around us! It knocked down the ledge we came in, which was also our only way out, then slowly moved toward us. We'll run out of air before we're crushed. We need a way out. Now!

"The wire!" Link called out, grabbing the wire that we'd just used to maybe kill DeLuc. He said something but I didn't catch it then dashed for the wall, dodging falling rocks as he ran. I worried for his safety, but had to pay attention to falling rock myself. Moments later, I heard an explosion then something about, "Let's go!"

I ran toward the new opening along with Zeefa and Lumious. Link was just ahead, but he wasn't moving. I found out why when I arrived. We found a way out alright, but behind us was a crumbling cave that would crush us at any moment, and in front of us was a drop so far we couldn't see the bottom!

 

 


	31. The Swamp

I looked at Ghirahim with fear. There's no way we can get out of this! This is the end! I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply before whispering, "I love you," In his ear. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as if I was the only one to disappear. I opened my eyes once, seeing Lumious pull Zeefa into a quick kiss. If we did survive, he'd pay for that later. However, we don't have enough time for that. I don't see another way out!

The opening was beginning to collapse now, nearing our end. I held onto Ghirahim tighter, expecting him to do the same.

Instead, he pulled back!

I felt a mixture of emotions then, hurt, anger, realization, relief then happiness.

Right beside us, was a large, green dragon. His face seemed ferocious, yet kind as his single mustache whiskers floated around him. His silvery-white mane floated around his large head, reflecting in his blue eyes. Riding him, was Aquanto and another demon. She waved us on and neither of us hesitated. Ghirahim and I jumped behind her. Zeefa and Lumious took their places on our shoulders. I didn't dare look at either of them. Zeefa must be horrified and Lumious must be embarrassed beyond anything I've ever experienced.

"Tuschia said you'd need a little help! That doohickey you got there wouldn't be large enough to hold both of you for long. This is my brother Senom **(See-nom)**. He's your next guardian."

Senom didn't look like her brother, in fact, they looked like two completely different creatures! Senom appeared to be half human, half snake. If anyone's relative, he'd be DeLuc's. Waist down was a snake-like tail, but from waist up he looked like a semi pudgy boy with huge eyes and ears. I assumed this meant he could see and hear fairly well. That's the only thing I could think of to explain the abnormal size.

"Pleased to... I remember you!" Ghirahim exclaimed. I rose my eyebrow in question as Senom smiled.

"I'm pleased to hear that My Lord."

"Who was he to you?" I asked quietly, though I'm sure he heard it anyway.

Ghirahim chuckled, "He had a huge crush on Nevaeh. Speaking of which-"

"Aquanto already told me. I'll bring you to the place the shard is hidden, then I will return Aquanto to the temple. And that needn't be mentioned. We all know Nevaeh and Ren will be wed once Wenta is out of the picture. And that will be soon because you have only two more shards My Lord!"

Ghirahim and I locked eyes and my mind jumped to my chest, and the fact that I had five days left. "Three."

"Excuse me?" Aquanto asked with wide eyes, "Three?"

I nodded, "Wenta has one."

Both of their eyes widened then darkened to anger. "I know which one too!" Aquanto grumbled. "You must get it back My Lord! Without it, hope is lost! On the up side, I'm certain he'll give it to you without hassle if you don't use force."

Ghirahim looked doubtful, "And why's that?"

"The memories in it. He wants you to remember, but he might trade it for the other earring."

I frowned, "We don't have it! How will-"

"Good! Then you can't trade. Just follow the plan!"

The dragon landed in a marshy area. Ghirahim and I hopped off quickly, and Senom sort of hopped sort of slid off. It was interesting to see. "I'll be a moment sis." Aquanto nodded and sat back, crossing her legs.

Senom slithered ahead of us swiftly. We had to walk pretty quickly to keep him in our sights. The fog in the marshes clouded my vision, and I had trouble keeping up. The squishy ground pulled at my boots as I walked, slowing me down even more. Senom stopped and turned around.

"In a moment the fog will lift just enough to show you the way. Do not move until then, I must return to the temple to make preparations with the other guardians." He placed a firm hand on Ghirahim's shoulder, "It's good to have you back My Lord. And good luck." He turned to me, nodded once, and slithered back. This time, he moved so quickly I would have missed it had I blinked. It was actually incredible! I moved to stand beside Ghirahim, and wait for the fog to lift. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I smiled.

"We're close."

Ghirahim didn't respond.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. I noted his worried and worn expression and frowned, "What is it?"

Ghirahim forced a smile and shook his head, "Nothing," He ran his fingers through my hair slowly and rested his forehead on mine. "I just... don't want to lose you."

I could tell there was more to it. I set a stubborn face and asked, "What is it Ghirahim?" He sighed and held me close.

"Whether we win or lose... I will lose you forever," His voice broke at the end and when I pulled back to look at him, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. My heart broke at the words and the sight.

I shook my head and stroked his face, "No you won't! Once Wenta is gone this thing in my chest will go away!" I kissed him softly, "Everything will be fine."

Ghirahim shook his head, "No," He whispered. "Even if that _does_ go, you will have to return to Skyloft." He hung his head in shame, "And it's so selfish, but... I... can't-" He backed away and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

I realized what he was saying and realization flooded me. Can I stay here in the demon realm? Part of me says that I belong with humans like me, but a larger part of me says I can't live without Ghirahim. Is that what the Sora bond is? A deep love that you can't even describe?

Ghirahim took my silence as an agreement and turned away, "I'm sorry. Just... forget I said anything." He looked forward, "The fog has lifted. Let's go."

I didn't have enough time to say anything. All I could do was follow him. For now at least, I'll have to think about what I really want. Although, something tells me I've already made my decision.

_Third Person_

As they waited for the fog to lift, Zeefa stayed a little ways away from Ghirahim and Link. She could tell they needed a little privacy. As she floated in murky air, she heard another pair of wings flapping behind her. She didn't dare turn around. She didn't even want to see Lumious right now. Not after that... kiss!

"Zeefa... I-"

"There's nothing to say Lumious. Just do your duty as a light faerie and stay by Link's side."

She didn't hear him leave, but didn't care to look either. She crossed her arms and kept her back turned to him. After a moment, a hand gripped her wrist.

"Hey!" She glared at him, trying to yank her arm free.

"You're a dark faerie! By nature, we're supposed to be attracted to each other! It's what keeps the faerie alive!" He spoke urgently. Zeefa glared and finally yanked her arm free.

"Attraction isn't enough for me Lumious! And we both know that... kiss was an act of desperation anyway! Can't we just forget it?" She huffed and flew away. Ghirahim and Link had pulled away and Ghirahim motioned them to follow him. It seems the fog has lifted enough for him, but Zeefa could see something was up. And now she had to find out what exactly that was!

 

 


	32. Traitor

Ghirahim found a platform on the ground and stepped onto it. It glowed a soft green as he did. A pedestal rose from it, holding the shard in a small orb. Ghirahim glanced at me, his expression matching my thoughts. This close to our goals, there's no way it's this easy. Zeefa flew off of Ghirahim's shoulder and examined it carefully.

"I don't see anything wrong with it... then again, it could just be a trick of some sort."

Ghirahim stretched his hand out hesitantly, but I had a bad feeling about it. So, I did something kind of stupid. I moved quicker than him and snatched the shard from the pedestal.

The shard burned in my palm, then melted! The heat seemed to seep into my skin, possibly touching my bones as it spread so quickly it now engulfed my entire arm.

"Ah! What's happening?" I shouted, trying to pry the stuff off. But despite its liquid like state, it wouldn't budge!

Ghirahim grabbed the moving edge of the mysterious stuff and tried to yak it off of me using so much force he broke a sweat, but despite our efforts, nothing helped! It was crawling up my neck now, and down my ribs! This can't be good!

"What's happening, is you are gullible."

Our heads snapped to my left, and we saw what looked for a moment like Tuschia. After looking a bit closer, I realized it wasn't quite her. This was obviously a male, and his hair was black. The design of the thing that covered his eyes was slightly more ornate, and his wings were much larger. He smiled as we both gawked at him, "It is a decoy shard that will kill you the moment it covers you head."

This was bad news, since it was crawling over my left ear right now. Ghirahim ground his teeth.

"Why don't you tell us how to get it off then! Or should I just beat it out of you?"

I glared at Ghirahim in confusion. How is he supposed to know how to get it off? And why is Ghirahim looking at him like he's Wenta? I glanced at the demon wearily, wondering what it is I am missing here.

He smiled and crossed his arms, "Is that a way to treat an old friend?" He took a single step closer and stopped, "How is my dear sister by the way?"

Ghirahim glared as the liquid made its way to my temple. I'm running out of time. "Tuschia is fine, Now get this _off!"_

Wait... Tuschia is his sister? Then shouldn't we be allying with him? I didn't voice these questions, because this thing is seconds away from killing me now. The demon arched his head back, expanding his chest the way Tuschia did in the cave. I covered my other ear as he let out the awful sound, taking a look at the situation I assumed.

He touched the edge of the liquid and looked down as if concentrating then it slid right off! What he did, I don't exactly know. All I know is I owe him.

"Now, go!" Ghirahim demanded firmly.

I guess not...

"A simple thank you would suffice." He smirked.

Ghirahim sneered, "Consider it payment for the wrong you've done, Syucha **(See-Oo-Cha)**! Give my regards to Wenta. Come on Link, we have to get that shard."

Realization hit me suddenly. He's with Wenta! I unsheathed my sword and glared darkly at him. "Why are you here?"

Syucha crossed his arms, "Just because my sister is so naive as to follow Netti does not mean I am. But that doesn't make me your enemy either Ghirahim. If you'll just listen to Wenta and hear what-"

"Never!" Ghirahim shouted, drawing his sword and slicing Syucha in the chest. I expected him to recoil, lash out or at the very least, react at all. However, he merely stood there as the cut quickly laced itself back together, leaving the barest hint of a scar.

"Very well." He said with a tension in his jaw. "If you take this path Ghirahim, you will not like what you see. You have been warned."

With that, he flew off into the fog and disappeared. I decided I really don't like him.

"Why would Wenta send someone to 'reason' with us?" I asked as I replaced my sword.

Ghirahim sighed heavily, "I don't know, but we haven't the time to figure it out either. We need to defeat Wenta, and we don't have long left." He pointed at my chest then clutched his own with emotional pain in his eyes.

I took his hand with both of mine and held it tightly, feeling a lump form in my throat, "We'll be fine Ghirahim. I promise. We'll fix all of this _together._ "

This seemed to light his eyes up a bit and he kissed my forehead softly, "I like the sound of together. Now let's find that shard."

 

**Third Person**

"You are worried."

It wasn't a question, or even an accusation. It was a simple statement with nothing but truth. Tuschia may be physically blind, but she could see better than anyone with eyes. She could see the past, present and possibilities of the future. However, what she saw now was terribly disturbing.

Nevaeh sighed as she paced the temple. All but one of the guardians Ghirahim and Link had encountered were all scattered about the huge temple, with only one left to gain the army needed, the whole building was filled to the brim with tension. Mostly from Nevaeh.

"I can't help it." She said softly, staring longingly out the magical window that appears to be solid stone on the outside. "Ren hasn't come back. Without him-"

"Don't worry about him," Tuschia said quickly, a bit too quickly.

Nevaeh looked at her with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

Tuschia turned to face the same window, and made a small chirping noise. She could then see as the deep purple and ruby colored leaves swayed in the wind outside under the purely white sky. "I do not see Ren fighting with us when we encounter Wenta."

Nevaeh's color paled a shade and her golden eyes dimmed, "What? Is he dead?"

Tuschia did something she'd never done before. She shrugged, "I don't know. Whether he's dead or not, Wenta has him, and has a darkness over him. I cannot see."

Nevaeh's eyes hardened and she looked out the window again, "Ghirahim and Link will set things right again." She sighed and hung her head, her unnaturally sparkling and golden hair falling over her shoulders. "They have to."

Tuschia took Nevaeh's hands gently, "Nevaeh," She spoke so softly it could barely be heard, "I... do not see the human in the future. He has mere days left."

Nevaeh's hands balled up, clenching Tuschia's, "Then... so does Ghirahim."


	33. NO!

Tuschia sat in a small room in the temple, lost in her own thoughts. How can she tell Nevaeh that the human isn't dying at all. She sees him growing stronger with every day, however something inside of him is dying. All part of Wenta's plan of course, but would it benefit them, or harm their plans? Tuschia didn't know. She knew the darkness was spreading quickly the moment her own brother fell for Wenta's trickery. The bond between Ghirahim and Link would indeed deter the evil one's plan, but was it a necessity? Would Ghirahim actually fall for such a monster? So many questions, so many possible futures.

"Tuschia, why are you here?"

The deep and chilling voice of Qif spoke as he took a human-like form. He entered the room and sat beside Tuschia, waiting for her reply.

She shook her head, "I feel... helpless. I cannot see... I'm... losing my sight. It will be completely gone before this is over."

Qif narrowed his red eyes, "What do you mean?"

Tuschia held a stony expression, "I'm dying Qif. I've been cursed, and I will be gone soon."

As we wandered the swamp, looking for the real shard, I noted a dull pain in my chest and wondered if Ghirahim could feel it too. If so he hasn't said anything to me. I'd assume so because of the bond, but assumptions aren't much to go by as I've learned. But I still didn't bring attention to it. No need to deter Ghirahim's focus when we're this close. 

As we walked deeper into the fogy murk, I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait," I stopped and frowned. Ghirahim turned around with a questioning look, as did Zeefa. I crossed my arms and looked around us, "What are we looking for? I thought there was supposed to be an opening back there, but we got so caught up in the trap we didn't even look."

Ghirahim looked behind me and sighed, "You're right." He threw back his head in exasperation and sighed heavily. "Moron!" He opened his eyes and bewilderment crossed his features, "What the?"

I turned around and my own eyes widened. About where the shard was, a beam of purple light shot up from the sky. I can't say what it was, but I could tell it's not a good sign by the look on Ghirahim's face.

"We need to go back _now_!" Ghirahim shouted, dashing through the swampy water. _Strange. Was it up to our calves before?_

We were nearing the beam when an awful sound rang through the swamp.

"You've lost Ghirahim! Give up!" Wenta's voice sounded from all directions. It projected everywhere, so I couldn't place where it was coming from! We all spun around wildly, trying to pinpoint the source, but it was in vain! There wasn't any physical form around us that could be speaking!

"Never!" Ghirahim shouted to the fog, swatting at nothing in particular. Zeefa had to dodge his hand a few times.

Wenta chuckled, "But I have your friend. If you wish to see him alive, you'll come home. You best hurry, your little pet has less than twenty-four hours left. It's your choice. Just how important is he to you?"

Two spots in the fog solidified. On the left, a picture of Ren appeared. My heart dropped at the awful sight. He was chained by his neck and standing on his tiptoes to prevent himself from suffocating. His hair was matted and filthy and his face looked grimy. The picture disappeared and the spot on the left took form of me. I arched my eyebrow at it before it displayed Wenta driving a blade into my chest.

Time seemed to move in slow motion after that; As Ghirahim spun around to make sure I was still here, something came out of the fog and pulled me into a portal, just before he could see that I was okay.

 

**Third Person**

Tuschia lie on a cot in one of the rooms in the temple. She was asleep, but her dreams were visions. Everyone danced across her mind's eye. Nevaeh, Ren, Qif, Shaiyala, Aquanto, Senom, Ghirahim... Link.

Tuschia sat up quickly, "No!"

" _Link!_ " Ghirahim screamed, spinning around wildly. Lumious and Zeefa flew around frantically to look for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You let your guard down Ghirahim. Now that I've wounded him, you have hours to save him. I will provide a timer for you, but I highly doubt you'll even get here in time let alone find him. Good luck. Oh, here's that shard." He faded away with a psychotic laugh.

Ghirahim felt a dull heat in the back of his hand and looked to see two purple numbers. _13_.

Ghirahim yanked at his hair and threw his head back, " _Ahhhhhh!"_ He thrashed and kicked mud up everywhere. Lumious flew around wildly while Zeeda flew in place, her face stony and full of shock. After a moment, Ghirahim snatched up a fistful of mud with the shard and held it so tightly when he opened his hand there was a mold of his fist. He calmed down long enough to pick the shard out and connect it with the rest of the earring. Memories flooded his mind in a way the other shards hadn't. Memories of him, Nevaeh and Wenta. They were memories of them growing up together. They were friends. They were practically family!Ghirahim scowled. Why had Wenta thrown that away?

"Come on! We have to get to the palace!" He shouted over his shoulder as he stomped through the murk.

The faeries didn't hesitate to follow.

I awoke on a cold, stone surface. At first, I wasn't sure what happened, but after a moment my memory returned to me and my whole body burned with anger.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," A sick, bone chilling voice warned, "Take a look at your right hand."

For some unknown reason, I did. I saw a purple number 12 and shot Wenta a dirty look. "So? What of it? Am I your 12th victim?"

He chuckled and shook his head. Strands of black hair shook onto his face, "No dear human. That is a timer. Once it hits zero, your time is up. That spell I cast on you will have done its duty, and Ghirahim will be mine. But if I so much as suspect you are to escape, an hour will immediately be deducted, so I'd be on my best behavior were I you."

This burned rage through my chest and I lashed at Wenta, but a thick chain wrapped around my waist and pulled my to the wall. Wenta shook his head and tsked at me, pointing at my hand. I glanced at it and my stomach dropped. It now showed a burning 11. I didn't dare look at Wenta. I couldn't bear giving him the satisfaction of seeing the anger on my face.

"Like I said, young Link. Behave yourself, and you may receive a reward."

I snorted, "What could you possibly give me?"

He said nothing, only left towards the door. All I heard was "Watch him. "And then a "Yes... Master."

This time I did look. It can't be! Zelda?

 


	34. Out of Time

"Zelda! Zelda what are you doing here?" I cried desperately. I was hesitant, though it _looked_ like Zelda, there was something off about her eyes... one might expect a distant look or glazed-over eyes. However, she wasn't like that at all. She looked happy, yet... crazy. I couldn't explain it, but it wasn't like Zelda. It unnerved me greatly.

She smiled, which was even more off than her eyes. Zelda always had such a soft, kind smile. Whereas this was... evil. "To serve my master of course."

I pulled against the thick chains angrily, "He's not your master Zelda! Snap out of it!"

She crossed her arms and shook her head like a disappointed mother, "That's another hour. You have ten hours left Link. I'd behave."

I looked at my hand, and indeed it did say ten on it. I slumped uncomfortably against the chain and groaned. What a mess! I have to get out of these chains! Zelda is my responsibility and Ghirahim will come looking for me as well. No doubt Wenta has a nasty plan for him. The mere thought made my blood run hot with rage. WWenta can have my life. But he will _not_ touch Ghirahim and Zelda!

"Nevaeh! It's the human! Wenta has him and is planning to use him against our lord! Ghirahim is after him now, but he will not make it without aid!" Tuschia spoke urgently. "It is time."

Urgency sprung in Nevaeh's eyes at the news and she nodded, turning to the others.

"It is time! We must go to Ghirahim's aid at the palace!"

Shaiyala spoke up, "But, Ghirahim hasn't found Inferna-"

"Someone talking about me?"

All heads snapped to the entrance of the temple at the voice. There stood the final shard guardian Inferna. She Stood nine feet tall with thick, brown boots that came up to her thighs and she wore a darker brown dress that fell off her shoulders, and bunched at the sleeves. It fell nearly to the floor, ripped, singed and torn from from fighting. She also wore a cloth masked hood that fell over her face and well past her chest and also down her back. From her head, protruded two, large horns that curled back behind her and atop her head. On one, she had slipped a large ring that dangled and gleamed in the magical light. She was a desert-fire demon, an outcast to others. 

Nevaeh stood with a stony expression, "You left the shard unguarded?"

Inferna crossed her arms and glared with her eyes, "I'm no fool. I attached it to the one in the swamp. I could feel that he'd gotten to it so I rushed over here. Now, what are we doing."

Aquento huffed and looked away. The two had hated each other for a long time, mostly because of their opposite elements. All others returned their attention to Nevaeh.

"Very well. As I was saying, we must head to the palace at once. We needn't get in Ghirahim's way, we only need to aid him in battle. And we can end this war."

Most would have expected her to have shouted at the end for affect, or a cheering crowd after. However, she spoke calmly and almost passively and the others merely nodded and turned to head out the door. Inferna opened it and led them out, heading for the palace.

 

**Lin's Point of View**

"So close." Zelda said softly as she paced around slowly with a thoughtful expression. "Soon my master will ask me to be his queen. So close."

She'd been saying that for hours, and it was getting on my nerves. I'd tried to explain that he wasn't Zelda's master, that she was fooled. However, she didn't listen. She was convinced Wenta was going to marry her once he'd been rid of Ghirahim. The thought was almost laughable. I knew Wenta wanted Ghirahim to love him. Not Zelda. She' merely a puppet. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth in anger. How can it have gotten this bad? We were so close to recovering all of Ghirahim's memories! How could this have happened? Had we been playing by Wenta's rules this whole time? Had they been pieces in his game? The thought made me sick.

"My pet?" I heard the devil himself as he opened the cell door. "Will you be so kind as to unchain the prisoner? It is time he meets his demise."

 _Demise._ I almost laughed at the irony of the word. I'd defeated Demise himself, and now I'm to meet his own demise. How... appropriate.

"Yes Master," She said happily as she moved closer to me. With a snap of her fingers the chain was gone and I barreled past her, straight for Wenta. I should have tried to escape, to find Ghirahim and warn him. Instead, I laced my fingers around Wenta's thin neck and tightened as much as I could. He easily shoved me down onto the ground with an amused expression.

"Stupid child. One would assume you'd have learned by now, however I understand that humans are unintelligent creatures. Such disposable things. Now my pet, put chains on him and follow me."

Zelda chained my hands behind my back quickly then put a metal collar around my neck. She attached a chain to said collar and yanked at it to get me to stand up. I did so reluctantly, sulking in defeat. It's hopeless. Ghirahim won't make it in time, and even so, Wenta has an army! How would Ghirahim fight it on his own? And if he doesn't come in time, I'll die and then-

Wait... I'll die!

"Wenta wait! You're plan has a major flaw! You can't kill me!"

Wenta stopped and looked back without turning, "Oh? And why's that human?"

I glared at the monster and spoke with venom in my tone, "I am Ghirahim's Sora. If you kill me, he'll die as well!"

Wenta smiled and, "And?"

This wasn't the response I was expecting. "What?"

Wenta laughed, "You think I care what happens to Ghirahim? This realm is mine now! Why would I need him?" He didn't even wait for me to respond before resuming his walk. Zelda yanked on the chain but I couldn't move. I only fell forward, handing by the collar around my neck, choking. Wenta doesn't want Ghirahim? This makes no sense! Unless this whole time Wenta has grown to loathe Ghirahim and only wants revenge!

Despair and defeat overtook me. Two emotions I'd never felt before. I must say, I never wanted to feel them either. And now, this is how I'll feel for the rest of my life, all seven hours of it.

"I see the palace!" Zeefa shouted as they came to the top of a hill. Ghirahim felt hope bloom in his chest, but it was squashed moments later as he saw the army of demons, Swog and Banes that surrounded the palace. He was outnumbered literally a hundred to one! How can he get past all of them?

"Hey, is that Inferna?" Zeefa asked as she peered to the left. Ghirahim followed her gaze and squinted, noting the large horns that curled over her head.

"I... think it is!" He dimly remembered her, but knew of her remarkable power.

She held her hand up and produced a tiny flame in her palm that engulfed her whole hand. She then tossed it at the army and it exploded, wiping out about ten demons at once. She then took off before they knew what happened, leaving them to follow her.

Ghirahim chuckled. They didn't have a chance of catching her. Being the descendant of the great Iblis himself, she was not only practically the goddess of fire, but the fastest demon in the realm.

"Thanks Inferna, I owe you one." Ghirahim said softly.

"I don't think that was a spontaneous favor,"" Lumious stated. "Look." He pointed to the left and Ghirahim followed his finger. He saw just what the Light Faerie meant.

All of the guardians Ghirahim had encountered save for Ren were there, battling the army mercilessly so Ghirahim could get through.

 _Thank you. All of you,_ He thought as he dashed across the now open field to the palace. _Hang on Link! I'm coming!_

"Is that all you got?" Aquento cried as her eyes glowed blue and razor sharp scales showered from her body, embedding themselves into her enemies.

"Hey, watch it!" Inferna called out, snapping her fingers, causing the nearest enemies to her to suddenly combust.

"Enough you two!" Nevaeh shouted. She was floating above them, her golden hair floating around her head like a halo. However, her face didn't match this. She held her hands out, palms down and her glowing, golden eyes so bright no one could look at them as lightning fell from her fingertips.

"Oh let them have their fun!" Ketah droned through his suit. He held his fingers out, which sprayed the purple toxin all over the enemies, but had no affect on the Banes of course. However, Qif wrapped around them and suffocated tem until their toxin ran dry and all that remained was a pile of dried, and gray skin that blew away in the breeze.

"I agree with Nevaeh. This is serious!" Shaiyla said. She attacked all who came near her that had the stench of Wenta on them. She avoided all allies with ease despite her blindness. However, most were more impressed with Tuschia.

A wailing shriek came from the air as a giant, bat-like creature swooped down, grabbing hold of one of the demons and tossing him against the side of the palace, which was a ways away. Tuschia swooped back down, but something happened that no one would have predicted. She fell to a heap onto the ground, unmoving. Qif was the first to notice, and he dashed quickly wrapping himself around her just loosely enough that she could sill breathe, but all damage would go straight to him.

"I told you," She said weakly, "I will die. Don't stop fighting. Ghirahim... needs you." She whispered as she faded away.

Qif only spared himself a moment to take it in, then unwrapped himself from her and dashed back to the fight, holding in the emotion no darkness demon should ever feel.

I sat beside the throne that Wenta sat on, waiting for Ghirahim to arrive. I felt so sick I was certain I'd hurl. According to my hand I had fifty minutes left, but that wasn't so much the awful part. Wenta had just been informed that Ghirahim was inside the palace, and near the throne room. I only hoped I would die before Ghirahim arrived. I would hate for him to watch me die. I can't let that happen!

I pulled on the chain around my neck, certain there are bruises and a rash around my throat. Wenta noticed and shook his head with a sick and cheerful smile, "That's ten minutes, unless you _want_ to run out so soon."

I glared at him in annoyance, but it was so toned down with sadness and depression it might as well have been a pitiful look, "Who would?"

Wenta chuckled again as the time went down ten minutes. Ghirahim better not be here before forty three minutes. I can't bear the thought of him watching me die.

"Soon my pet." Wenta said softly to himself with a satisfied, evil gleam in his black eyes, "Soon."

Ghirahim was so close now! He was just a couple flights of stairs away! So close!

"Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim screeched to a halt and spun around. That voice!

"Ghirahim! It's Link!" Zelda grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it to herself. "He's dead!"


	35. I Love You... Wenta

Ghirahim's blood turned to ice at the news. He looked at his hand quickly in shock that turned to bewilderment. "He's not dead, I have twenty minutes left! Let me by Zelda!" He shoved at her and rushed forward toward the throne room, where he could feel Link's presence. He's so close!

"No!" This sounded like rage as Zelda yanked him back with surprising force. Ghirahim had dealt with the princess before, she wasn't that strong. This wasn't right....

Wait... Zelda recognized him?

"You... you called me Ghirahim." He said with confusion.

She froze, looking distressed suddenly, "Of- of course. It's you name."

Ghirahim glared, "Then why didn't you tell me you knew this when I gave you a false name?"

"Uh..." Her green eyes darted around then she closed them tightly, "Forgive me master." She whispered. Before Ghirahim could ask what she meant. Her body went up in flames as she yelled out angrily. Her golden hair burned into a crimson red, her body stretched out and her skin darkened to pitch black. She stood in front of Ghirahim with a smug grin as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Miss me?"

Ghirahim snarled, "Taiyasha! I should have known! Only you are sick enough to call Wenta master!"

She snarled and lunged for him, "I _love him!_ " She swatted at his face with her clawed hands. "And when you die, I will become his queen!" She growled as Ghirahim dodged her blows. The faeries flew from Ghirahim's pockets and aided him, distracting the succubus. Lumious shone so bright she screamed and covered her eyes. Ghirahim took the moment as an advantage and drove his sword deep into her chest, pushing past her ribs and into her heart. So odd, he didn't think she had one.

"Ahh!" She screamed as a bubbling, purple liquid poured from the gaping wound. She looked at Ghirahim as if she were seeing him for the first time, "Master?" She squeaked as she burst into purple flames of the toxin she was clearly made from.

" _Ten second Ghirahim!_ _"_ Zeefa screamed, darting up the steps. Ghirahim reeled around, his heart pounding and his stomach in knots. _No!_ He dashed up the steps, taking them four at a time. He was near the door now with only two seconds left, perspiration pouring down his face. _I can't be too late! I can't!_

He burst through the door just as the numbers on his hand hit zero.

"That seems to be the last of them!" Inferna said with a slight pant. Unlike before, she was all serious. They all were. They turned to the lifeless body of Tuschia. All were angry with Qif for keeping her secret from them. They all felt they should have been told of it sooner, as if they could prevent what she sees.

"It seems she was cursed by her brother," Nevaeh said glumly. She stood with her arms crossed over her beaded chest. Her wedding dress had still been on her since she changed back. She'd had no time to change since then, or the dress would have been burned. "When Ghirahim is king again, I'll leave the judgement to him." She looked to the palace nearby, "I only hope he made it in time."

"Oh that no longer concerns you!"

All heads looked up at another bat-like figure few over them. At the moment, all rage was pointed to him as well! He allowed a half smile to appear despite his sister's death. "You're little friend Nevaeh, is dying. He did just as we thought he would. He changed as the Banes surrounded him, and now he is deep in the dungeons where he will rot!" With another sadistic smile he flew off and away, leaving everyone else to glare at him or gawk at the priestess.

She didn't seem to have heard him by the way she held her passive expression. However inside she was anything but calm. Her nerves were on fire and she wanted to fall for the trap to save him. However, it would not be smart. Ghirahim must be their top priority for now.

"I warned you!" Tuschia's brother returned, holding a seemingly lifeless Ren in his arms. His hands, tails and feet were chained together. Nevaeh held her passive face, but there was a slight twitch to her temple. She held her crossed arms a little too tightly. Ren was so important to her! How could she risk him like this?

For the first time in her life, Nevaeh felt completely torn.

"You!" Inferna shrieked as she hurled fireballs at the vile monster that carried their ally. "You can't have him too! I won't _let_ you!" As she screamed at him, her whole body combusted into flames that danced around. Her mask moved in waves with the fire as her red eyes blazed orange and bright. She shot fire straight at his wing. The aim was true, as the ball singed a hole in his left wing. He cringed and dropped Ren, who fell quickly.

Inferna rose an eyebrow, "Seriously? That's it?" Her fire died down as she looked at her hands as if seeing them for the first time. "That can't be!"

Nevaeh rushed and caught the fallen boy in her arms. He was so skinny and lean that it wasn't hard to do, but he'd been falling far, so she stumbled and fell over, cradling him to her chest.

"Ren!" She wailed, feeling for a pulse. "Ren!"

The monster cursed and soared away quickly, his injured wing instantly healed. The others gathered around Ren quickly, each with their own look of concern. Save for Qif, who was still by Tuschia's body.

Nevaeh held Ren tightly, hoping he'd wake, hoping, and praying to Netti. For if he does not, she would die with him.

Time was up. Why am I still standing? Time is up!

I looked to Wenta in shock, as did Ghirahim. The monster threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"What _fools_! The spell I placed on the human wouldn't kill him! That would result in your own death my lord." He smiled at Ghirahim and leaned back in his ornately decorated seat, "It merely severs the Sora bond. You most likely feel nothing toward each other now, but it matters not. I will now give you what you seek Ghirahim." He held up the final shard, which glittered in the sunlight, "Take it!" He tossed it to Ghirahim, who caught it with ease. I wasn't sure what Wenta meant, but I knew _I_ still loved _Ghirahim_. Did it only sever it on his side?

The mere thought made me feel so sick My throat expanded, making the collar even more painfully tight around my neck. Ghirahim examined the shard, then carefully attached it to his earring. I only watched with fear that it would change everything.

**Ghirahim's Point of View  
**

Ghirahim attached the shard with ease, as it truly was the shard he sought for, and it fit perfectly. As it clicked into place, Ghirahim felt a searing pain in his head as it released his final memories. He not only remembered, he _felt_ everything! He felt Wenta's lips against his. He felt his body pressing against him, his hands in his hair. He heard Wenta speaking softly to him, as if he were his lover. Ghirahim Felt himself feel frightened and sickened as he pulled away and teleported to Nevaeh's room, telling her of the whole thing. He remembered giving her the other earring in a small box to keep it safe. He remembered _everything_!

"I... remember," He whispered, his hands on his knees. Wenta sat on the throne with a slight uneasiness. Ghirahim straightened out and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, "I remember Wenta."

Wenta smiled softly, "You hurt me then Ghirahim. You hurt me deeply." He turned to Link, "And if you don't give me the other earring, I will make you feel the same pain."

Ghirahim laughed, "And how will you do that? I don't care about _him_." The words tasted bitter in his mouth. Link looked at him with shock, pain and betrayal. As Link looked away from him, Ghirahim felt a knife twist in his heart. _I'm sorry Link._

Wenta appeared shocked as well, "Is that so? Well then who do you care about Ghirahim?"

 _This is going to be the hardest part_ , Ghirahim thought as he stepped closer to Wenta, "When I left, when I pushed you away, I was afraid. I'd loved you for so long Wenta," Ghirahim whispered the words to disguise the disgust in his voice, but Wenta clearly took it the way Ghirahim wanted. His black eyes were full of hope and slight happiness. Ghirahim almost felt guilty for deceiving him because of their past friendship, but he had no choice.

Wenta stood from his throne slowly, hesitantly, "Ghirahim." He whispered. Ghirahim took a single step closer, taking care not to let his lie show.

Wenta flung himself in Ghirahim's arms, pressing his lips madly to Ghirahim's. Ghirahim had to force himself to kiss him back.

_It's Link's lips I'm kissing. Link. Link. Link._

The kiss lasted so long Ghirahim felt he might be sick. When it finally ended, Ghirahim let himself look at Link a moment, but regretted it immediately. Link was pulling at the chain, choking himself! Ghirahim could barely keep it together! This'll have to end soon!

Ghirahim framed Wenta's face with shaking hands. He looked deep into Wentas cold eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Wenta smiled, even now it looked evil, "All is forgiven Ghirahim," He said softly, leaning into his chest.

"Good," Ghirahim said simply, "Good." He slipped his large knife he'd taken from Taiyasha's body from the back of his shirt and held it ready as Wenta leaned closer.

"Because I was talking about this!" He said quickly, driving the blade deep into Wenta's chest, twisting it and pushing further. Wenta's eyes flared in rage as he backed away. His hands clutched at the handle that protruded from his chest. His black blood dripped down the front of his tunic.

"You _bastard_!" He shrieked, yanking the blade out, causing more blood to fall freely. He chucked the sword away and hurled himself at Ghirahim, tackling him to the ground. Ghirahim went for his chest, punching it hard, covering his own arm in the black blood. Wenta went for his throat, clasping his fingers around it securely. Ghirahim gasped for air but didn't stop attacking Wenta's weak spot. He could feel his enemies energy draining, and knew Wenta will die soon. The question was, will he take Ghirahim with him?

The two rolled around the white carpet in the golden room, ruining it. Ghirahim was running out of breath and Wenta was running out of blood. It was now a battle of who would die first. Ghirahim caught a glimpse of Link, lifeless beside the throne, pale and stone still.

" _Link!_ " Ghirahim screamed, somehow without air. Wenta laughed weakly, blood pouring from his mouth onto Ghirahim's face.

"You're little toy is dead! I had cursed him before you arrived. You could have had me, my love, "He gurgled, holding onto Ghiraim even tighter, "But you chose death!"

Black dots were clouding Ghirahim's vision now, and he could feel himself fading. He almost didn't care now. He couldn't live without Link. His heart ached and seared with the pain of his grief even more so than his lungs. How could he have not saved Link? How could-

The whole side of the wall on the far side caved in at that moment, sending debris everywhere, showering the struggling demons. A monstrous beast roared as he forced his way in, as furious as any forest demon. Though Ghirahim had a feeling this wasn't just any forest demon.

Ren's eyes searched the room and zeroed in on them. He quickly plucked Wenta off of Ghirahim, who suddenly felt fresh air flood his lungs, making him light headed and his vision blur. He choked and coughed at the sudden airflow, rolling to his hands and knees.

"Unhand me monster!" Wenta wheezed, blood spraying on Ren's face. Ren roared at Wenta loudly, making the demon's hair fly back for a moment, then threw him in his mouth, chewing quickly. Ghirahim thought he'd be sick this time as he heard the crunching of bones from inside Ren's mouth. Black blood trickled from his lips and teeth, pooling with saliva to the floor. Ghirahim decided then not to tell him he'd eaten the villain as he crawled to Link's body. Link was unnaturally pale, but his eyes were closed tightly. Ghirahim saw that he hadn't been cursed, just choked from the collar. Ghirahim turned to Ren, who was finishing his nasty meal and showed him the collar. The forest demon sliced at it with the tip of his claw, barely grazing Link's neck then hopped out of the palace. Ghirahim's heart dropped as he watched Link, who still wasn't breathing.

"Link!" He cried. "Link!" He forced Link's taunt jaw open and pressed his lips to his, breathing air into his lungs. As he sat up Link coughed weakly and looked into his eyes. Ghirahim never thought he'd feel so grateful to see those beautiful blue eyes again.

"Link!" He pulled the boy to him and held him closely, wishing to never let him go again. "I'm so sorry," He whispered into his ear as he rocked him back and forth. Relief flooded him as Link wound his arms around Ghirahim's back weakly and the demon began to cry.

Days later, the palace had been restored and the realm back to normal. It seems all who were under Wenta's influence were more than pleased to return to Ghirahim's rule, and welcomed their true king with open arms. Nevaeh was returned as the priestess and stayed in the temple most days. I  remained in the palace while I recovered and the guardians returned home. Qif didn't even join in on the celebration. He merely left when the battle was over. Shaiyala said that Tuschia had died and he was grieving for her as they all were. The funeral was full of grief and tears, but all knew she'd died with the knowledge of it. Ghirahim's first order was to execute her brother, though he'd died not long after the battle. Some say of guilt, though none cared. 

Things were finally improving in the Demon Realm.

 

Nevaeh now stood in the temple, overlooking the land that was now restored. She'd felt as if the world had stopped moving when she'd thought Ren to be dead. When he came to, he looked at her like he'd seen a ghost. She couldn't blame him, for he'd still thought her dead. The grief of seeing her sent him into the monster inside and he bolted for the palace. He climbed to the throne room and punched a hole through the wall. All of the guardians watched with weak stomachs as Ren literally ate Wenta, something he was unaware of now. When he saw that Nevaeh was truly alive, he fled to the forest with pain in his eyes. Even now, thinking of it, her heart broke. She deserved it, for she'd used his grief in this war. She'd acted as if his feelings were unimportant to her, as if he were nothing more than a tool to dispose of at will. She swallowed and closed her eyes against the pain the thought brought. He was so much more to her than that. She never told him, but he was. Now, she might never get the chance.

She sensed a presence behind her and turned. Her chest swelled when Ren himself appeared. He stood panting, his fists clenched and his eyes bright. There was a sense of purpose and urgency in his eyes.

"Ren," She breathed as her hand flew to her heart, "What-"

He strode up to her and pressed his palms against the wall on either side of her face, leaning in until his eyes were all she could see. He opened his mouth and said only two words.

"Marry me."

I sat in one of the grander rooms in the palace where I'd recovered from my wounds. Ghirahim hadn't hardly looked at me since Wenta died. I was certain it was because the Sora bond had been severed by Wenta. I felt so empty, not being fully aware of Ghirahim's presence at all times and so alone no matter where I was. I closed my eyes tightly, pulling the covers around myself as I remembered Ghirahim declaring his love for Wenta. At the time all I wanted to do was die. I pulled on the chain and choked myself until I was unconscious. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to kill myself, but I knew I couldn't see what was in front of my eyes. Were it not for Ren I probably would have died. Even now, knowing Ghirahim did it to get close enough to kill Wenta, it still hurt.

I flung the blanked across the room in anger and it hit my bag, which was hanging on the wall. A small, ornate box fell out of it from the impact and I looked over. It was the one Nevaeh had given me when Ghirahim and I'd separated. When I discovered she was alive. I pulled myself from the bed and padded over to it, feeling the golden designs in on my fingertips. I hadn't been able to get it open, but I felt that Ghirahim might. I'm supposed to give it to him anyway. Feeling a sense of responsibility, I forced myself out the door and turned up the steps toward the throne room. I hadn't been here since the fight, mostly because the memories were still as fresh and painful as ever. Just being near it sent chills down my spine. I felt dread fill my stomach as I entered the room, slowly shutting the door behind me.

Ghirahim turned, his Golden eyes weary and tired. He stood from the throne chair that had been replaced and redesigned for him. The carpets and furnishings of the room had been replaced and remodeled. It wasn't exactly the same room anymore, but I could still sense this was the room I nearly died in. Ghirahim stood a ways away from me. I felt like he might as well have ignored me completely the way he was acting. I felt more awkward than I'd ever been around Ghirahim. Even before I was his Sora. This wasn't a fear-induced awkwardness. This was the feeling of loss and forcing myself to be around what I've lost. It was a painful feeling.

"How are you recovering?" Ghirahim asked, all business.

I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed in an attempt to clear it, "Just fine. I think I'm well enough now. But before I go, Nevaeh gave me this," I showed him the box, and recognition shone in his eyes, "I think it's yours."

Ghirahim looked slightly torn then sighed heavily, "It is. But it will never open."

This puzzled me I looked at it with a bewildered look, momentarily forgetting my pain, "Why?"

Ghirahim placed his slender fingers over it and swallowed, "Because you're returning home," He whispered, as if in pain.

This didn't make sense to me, "What do I have to do with it?"

Ghirahim turned away, "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't!" I chucked the box aside and turned Ghirahim around, grabbing him by the arms. I noticed in his king attire that he wore no shirt, only pants and a red cape that was secured by a chain over his chest. "You've been avoiding me since the Sora bond was severed! You may not feel the same way now, but I at least get an explanation! Why does that box have anything to do with me?"

Pain shot through Ghirahim's eyes and he placed his hand on the side of my face, "Link, I don't feel any different now than I did when you were my Sora. I love you, and that could never change." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on mine. I felt my heart breaking at his actions, "But I must distance myself, because you'll be returning home soon."

The lump in my throat had doubled in size and I wrapped my arms around Ghirahim's neck. "No I don't! I can't go back Ghirahim! I can't stand the thought of being without you for a moment longer!" I held on tighter as if letting go would result in my own death, "Please, don't send me away." I leaned into his neck, breathing in his scent, "Please."

His arms constricted around me and he pulled me closer. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine before pulling back. I felt my heart rip out of my chest as he did so. He scooped up the box and returned to me, holding it in front of me. "I can't open this without you saying something and meaning it." I could swear I saw hope and fear light his eyes up as his trembling hand grabbed mine, "Place your hand on top the box." I did as he said so we each had a hand on one side of the box and the other hands were joined. My heart raced with the anticipation. What is in this box?

Ghirahim looked deep into my eyes, his gold meeting my blue, "Do you wish to remain in the demon realm with me Link? As my _ghalika_?"

My own hands trembled now as I held onto the box, "What?"

Ghirahim smiled softly, "It's a demon word. It's kind of like... husband to you humans."

My heart rate sped up even more as he said this. My stomache burned and knotted at the same time and I'm certain the only reason I'm still standing is Ghirahim's hand holding me up.

"You- you want me to..." I looked at the box, its contents still a mystery. "I would want nothing more," It was so low I wasn't sure Ghirahim heard it. In fact, I'm certain he didn't. However, the box did. The top pulled itself apart and unfolded until it was only a small cushion in Ghirahim's hand. On it, was a glittering earring, identical to Ghirahim's.

"The other earring? The one Wenta wanted?" I asked in confusion, "I don't understand."

Ghirahim set the box down and attacked me with kisses, nearly knocking me down, "Link! The other earring is a symbol of royal love. By wearing it, we are bound by marriage." He pulled away from me and picked up the earring with his slim fingers, offering to put it in my ear. I lifted my hair with a shaking hand. My heart was hammering so quickly in my chest I could hear it. It was difficult to breathe. Ghirahim slid it into the piercing hole that had been open for a while now and a spark of white light shone, connecting the two. I felt as if the Sorra bond had been repaired, and then some. I felt as if I could feel Ghirahim's love and happiness as well as my own. I wrapped my arms around Ghirahim and pressed my lips to his urgently, holding him tightly. He ran his fingers through my hair and moved to whisper in my ear.

"My _ghalika_. My love."

I sent word to Zelda, explaining everything, but never stepped foot on human ground again. Nevaeh and Ren were married and years later had a baby by with Nevaeh's eyes but Ren's everything else. Ghirahim named him the heir to the throne and there was a huge ceremony to celebrate.

Zeefa finally gave in to Lumious's begging and a year after Ghirahim and my marriage another faerie was brought into the world. No one was surprised.

After performing Ghirahim and my marriage ceremony, Shaiyala remained in the mountains where she'd been her whole life. Ketah returned to the city and continued building his machines for the royal army. Aquanto and Senom returned to their old lives, as did Inferna. Qif disappeared and no one saw him for many years. Everyone knew it was due to Tuschia's death. Many suspected his feelings for her, but none voiced it out loud. Darkness Demons weren't supposed to feel love, so the idea was taboo. This also meant the feeling of loss was more than Qif could have been able to handle. I felt bad for him. However, he did return eventually, and presented Nevaeh and Ren's son with a Darkness Faerie, who took quite the liking to Zeefa and Lumious's son. Everything felt right in the Demon Realm.

Now, every night, as I lie in Ghirahim's arms, I feel that I'm finally where I belong. I am the other king of the demon realm and completely in love with the beautiful demon beside me. And the nightmares I'd had so long ago, I never would have guessed they were telling me not to be afraid of Ghirahim, but I know now, that I never will be again. Because this is the royal Bond of a Demon. The Sora Ghalika.

 

 


End file.
